Final Fantasy Ultima
by Lullaby121
Summary: Upon waking in a world where they aren't supposed to exist Lightning and her team: Snow, Serah, Hope, Cloud and Squall, must learn to work with Noctis and his team: Stella, Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Terra, as well as the others they pick up along the way in order to stop those that would destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago when the world was new, there was a god that wanted to create a paradise for humanity. In his perfect world what makes us human would have been stripped away. He was stopped but the past was forgotten. Humanity had to start over from the beginning. The world had fallen out of alignment of the paths that connected her to the rest of the multiverse. The great Terra, she supported life for millennia. Now she crumbles to ashes. Magic was ripped from the world but humanity advanced via technology.

God banished those that meddled with his plans previously. They were trapped in a sleep-like state of limbo. He began again, creating his paradise for humanity. He worked slowly over millennia. God chose his savior and sent him on his holy quest.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day:

"Hey, Hannah what are you drawing?"

"Oh, Lilu," Hannah blushed and covered the half completed drawing in her sketchbook with her hand, "Nothing."

"Y'know something," Lilu smiled, "That blush looks nice with your rose blond hair."

Hannah looked away.

"Oh, c'mon."

"Well, it's some characters from a game franchise I play," Hannah explained.

"What game?"

"I, uh, I don't think you've heard of it before."

"Tell me; I don't care if I've heard of it before or not. If you tell me then I would have heard of it."

"Okay," Hannah nodded. She removed her hand.

"Whoa, I've always loved your art," Lilu sat down next to her, "Who are they?"

"Well, from left to right," Hannah said, "It's Cloud from Final Fantasy VII, Snow, Serah, Lightning, and Hope from Final Fantasy XIII, and Squall from Final Fantasy VIII."

"Wow, they're so cool. Why does Squall have that scar?"

"That's hard to explain. Final Fantasy is convoluted."

"Okay, so I'm gonna have to look into these characters," Lilu stood up, "I'm getting lunch, you want anything?"

"I've got some in my backpack," Hannah smiled.

"Don't get so wrapped up in your drawing that you don't eat alright?"

Hannah nodded and pulled her lunch out of her backpack.

Lilu skipped away.

"I wonder if the sketchbook works," Hannah whispered. It had gold edged pages and a black cover. The binding was gold plated and black leather belts with gold buckles held it closed.

Lightning opened her eyes, "Ugh, what happened?"

"Light!"

Lightning sat up instantly, "Hope!"

The silver haired boy ran up to her, "Snow Serah and two other people I don't recognize are over that hill over there." Hope pointed to a large hill across a busy street.

"Alright," Lightning climbed to her feet, "Lead on."

Hope nodded and led her to the sidewalk, "If we go this way it'll be easier because there's a street light."

Lightning nodded.

Hope darted across the street and partially up the hill.

"Eh, Serah," Snow called, "Looks like your sister's alive after all."

"That's good," Serah walked up to the top of the hill and stopped next to him, "That makes six."

"You gotten the blonde to talk yet?" Snow asked.

"His name is Cloud."

"Anything else?" Snow asked.

"Nope," Serah shook her head.

"Maybe Light can get him to talk," Snow suggested.

Serah glanced at him, "Maybe."

"What's got you all down?" Snow asked in concern.

"I feel like we shouldn't be here," Serah sighed, "Like something doesn't want us to be here and will do everything in its immense amount of power to keep us from being here. I feel like we're going to have to fight a war on our own. Light's good but not that good. The six of us against an army with something like him backing it up?" Serah shook her head, "I feel like we don't stand a chance. But with Light in charge, because you know she will be, we'll be fighting a hopeless war."

"C'mon, it's probably just—"

A symbol filled Serah's eyes.

"Hey, Serah!" Snow caught her as she collapsed, "Serah!"

Lightning was there instantly.

"A war with no end in sight," Serah whispered, "An army with no limit, but with so much at stake, they fight on. But they fight the wrong foes. They fight each other, ripped apart. A house divided is a house that falls."

"Serah?" Lightning kneeled next to her, "Are you alright?"

Serah's eyes cleared and she shook her head. A look of horror fills her eyes, "We're doomed. We're doomed to fail. There's no way we can win. Not against something like that. Not against something like _him_."

"Who?" Cloud asked.

Serah squeezed her eyes shut. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey," Snow wiped it away.

"Why are we here if we can't win?" Serah asked, "There's another group. The leader, he has black hair, eyes that change colors, and a bad attitude."

"Where is he?" Lightning asked.

Serah shook her head, "I don't know."

"How does she know this?" Squall asked.

Lightning looked up at him, "She was gifted with the ability to see the future by the goddess Etro."

"I thought when Etro died she was freed from that," Snow said.

"She was."

Lightning looked over her shoulder, "Yuel." She stood up and turned to the blue haired girl.

"You are in the new world," Yuel said, "You were imprisoned in a sleep-like state by Bhunivelze for your interference. The only way to release you was through a sketchbook I gave to a girl named Hannah. We returned to her the ability to see the future because she would need it."

"Then why am I still fourteen?" Hope asked.

"Because that was the form Hannah chose," Yuel explained, "Not because it was your purest form but because it was your l'cie form. It will make it easier for you to reach Alexander this way."

"L'cie?" Cloud asked.

"It is not from your realm," Yuel said.

"Okay so why are we here?" Squall asked.

"You are needed," Yuel turned to Serah, "Remember, Serah, the future is not set in stone. The choices you make will change the future."

"Will she die?" Snow asked.

"No, she draws her power from a crystal," Yuel said.

"What crystal?" Lightning asked, "We need to find it and keep it safe."

"It already has a guardian with a closer tie to it than any of you have," Yuel said, "He will protect it with his life."

Lightning nodded.

Yuel disappeared.

"Whoa," Squall took a step back.

"You're gonna wanna get used to that," Lightning warned him.

Squall nodded.

"Let's go," Lightning said, "We'll go that way." Lightning led the way down the street until they came upon a house with a rose engraved into the door, "Well then, I guess we stay here." Lightning opened the door.

The house was already furnished for the six of them. There were six rooms, two in the basement, one on the first floor and three upstairs. Each room had a computer and TV. The house itself was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside.

"Alright, I'm in charge," Lightning said, "If you have a problem you know where the door is."

Everyone stayed still.

"Okay then," Lightning nodded, "Snow, Cloud Squall. Take a look around. Talk to people and figure out where we are, got it?"

The three of them nodded.

"Squall's in charge," Lightning said.

"Alright," Squall nodded, "Let's go."

"Hey Hope," Serah turned to the stairs, "Let's take a look around."

Hope nodded, "I'll do upstairs."

Serah smiled, "Okay." She slipped down the stairs and into the basement.

"She's still shaken," Hope observed.

Lightning nodded, "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you drawing today, Hannah?" Lilu asked.

"I'm drawing Final Fantasy XV characters," Hannah said, "I don't know all of their names."

"Oh what do you think their names are?"

"Well the girl's name is Stella."

"Here I'll look them up," Lilu pulled a laptop out of her backpack, "What game are they from again?"

"Final Fantasy XV," Hannah said.

"There's already fifteen? Dang," Lilu shook her head.

"Well that's not counting all the sequels, prequels and spinoffs," Hannah chuckled.

"Wow," Lilu leaned in close to her computer.

"Why don't you wear your glasses?" Hannah asked.

"They look awful and glasses are overrated," Lilu smiled, "Okay, the blonde's name is Prompto. The one with the glasses is Ignis. The girl is Stella. The one with the scar is Gladiolus. Finally the pretty one is—"

"Noctis," Hannah finished, "Thanks. I knew his name."

"I'm not surprised," Lilu smiled, "He's a pretty one."

Hannah nodded. _What if the sketchbook actually does work? 'Bring them here. Bring them here so they can do what you never could.' Is Yuel right? Are they here? If so which side are they on? Will they be able to get along? What if they can't? What happens to the regular people when they start fighting?_

"Hey, you still here?" Lilu asked, "You drifted off into lala land."

"Yeah," Hannah nodded, "Hey, um, Lilu, will you take a walk with me?"

"Sure," Lilu nodded and put everything back in her backpack.

Hannah grabbed her sketchbook and stood up, "So a few nights ago, I had a dream. It was Yuel and she told me 'Bring them here so they can do what you never could.'" Hannah started to explain, "When I woke up this sketchbook was lying on my dresser. That day I drew Serah, Hope, Snow, Lightning, Cloud and Squall. I want to know if drawing them in the sketchbook brought them here. The thing is, is once I start a drawing in the sketchbook I can't stop until the picture is done. What if it wasn't really Yuel? What if I'm doing the wrong thing?"

"Never," Lilu said, "You are doing the right thing. Believe in yourself. Everything will be fine, alright?"

Hannah nodded.

"Why do you need to bring them here?" Lilu asked.

"I don't know," Hannah shook her head, "Yuel just said so they could do what we never could."

"Maybe they can protect the world from something that we can't," Lilu nodded, "That seems logical."

"I have no idea," Hannah shrugged, "I guess we'll find out."

Noctis opened his eyes and sat up. It was raining. He was lying in the middle of a field with the sound of an enlarged creek roaring nearby. "I'm soaked," Noctis got to his feet and looked around. _Where's everyone else? Where am I?_ "Ugh, nice," he squinted into the sky, "At least it isn't down pouring. Although it probably was before I woke up." He wandered down towards the creek. It was practically bursting its banks it was so full. "Well, looks like I can't go that way," he turned and walked the other way. Noctis turned left and followed the street.

"Who is that?" Lightning pointed to the man walking past the house.

"Look at his hair," Hope observed, "it's like ours."

Serah glanced out the window, "It's him. He's the leader of the other group!"

"Him?" Lightning asked.

Serah nodded, "I'm pretty sure. I don't think we should fight him though. It's almost like we're after the same things him and us. He just has different methods."

"Right," Lightning glanced out the window. _Bad attitude, huh?_

Noctis shook his head and lifted his head into the sky, "This is getting tedious." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I'm being watched. I don't know who's doing it but I'm being watched._ He opened his eyes and looked into the window of a nearby house. _Pink hair? That's new. She's the first person I've seen here with pink hair._

She had hard crystal blue eyes. Her hair was a soft shade of pink that reminded him of the sky at dawn. She turned away from the window as he met her gaze.

"Weird," Noctis shook his head, "Anyway. Let's see, where the heck am I?" _No one has really answered my question. _

"Hey! Need a ride?"

Noctis turned, "Hey, nice to see some familiar faces."

"I was beginning to think we wouldn't find you, Mr. I'm-Not-Found-Unless-I-Want-To-Be," Prompto smiled from the passenger seat.

Noctis rolled his eyes, "Honestly, what makes you think I wouldn't want to be found?"

"Hard to tell with you," the back door of the car popped open.

Noctis glanced over the car to the window, "Weird."

She was watching him again. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she nodded.

"Hey, what are ya looking at?" Prompto asked.

Noctis shook his head, "Nothing, let's go." He climbed into the car.

"Where?" Ignis asked.

"I don't care," Noctis shrugged, "Let's see if we can't find Stella."

"Alright," Ignis nodded.

Gladiolus looked Noctis over, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Noctis sighed and stared out the window. _Who was that? Why was she looking at me? What does she want?_

Lightning turned to Serah, "Alright, who is he?"

"I don't know," Serah shook her head, "His eyes change color and if the future doesn't change, you and him will fight and you will both be destroyed. He won't be able to beat you and you won't be able to beat him. It'll be a draw and neither of you will take it well."

"Awesome," Lightning sighed, "He saw me. He looked right at me, twice."

"I'm not surprised."

"If that's the case then maybe we should try to avoid him," Squall suggested.

Lightning nodded, "We'll do things our way, let him do things his way and stay away from him."

"What if we can't stay away from him?" Cloud asked.

"Then someone other than Lightning will do the talking," Serah said. It sounded almost like a command.

Lightning glanced at her in surprise, "You sound like you're giving orders."

Serah blushed and looked away.

"Sounds like a plan," Snow smiled.

"If Lightning won't be doing the talking then who will?" Hope asked.

"I will," Serah said.

"What if he attacks you?" Squall asked.

"Then I'll stop him in his tracks," Snow punched his palm.

"He'll destroy you," Serah shook her head, "The only one that can hope to stand against him is Lightning. If you antagonize him he won't hesitate."

"How do you know so much about him?" Squall asked.

"The crystal," Serah said, "He guards it. He will protect it with his life. He will protect all of his teammates with his life. He has sworn that none of them will die on his watch."

"That sounds like Snow," Hope said.

"It's more than that," Serah shook her head, "Snow wants to protect everyone and I'm sure you would lay down your life for us but it's different for him. Even Snow has a point where he has to stop. He will not stop. The crystal is where he draws his power, where he draws his strength. It is eternal unless destroyed. He will not stop, ever."

"That's insane," Cloud shook his head.

"So he's unstoppable?" Lightning asked.

Serah nodded, "Nothing will stop him from keeping his word. If you get in the way then you're just an obstacle to be removed."

"Nice, I really feel like we're going to be at odds with him," Lightning shook her head, "He isn't taking any of you down or he'll have to deal with me."

"Let me try to talk to him if we do end up facing him," Serah pleaded, "We might be able to avoid a fight."

"Alright but if he attacks I'm taking him down," Lightning nodded.

Serah sighed, "Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Terra ran like her life depended on it, "Celes! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fight," Celes explained, "Keep running, I'll catch up to you."

Terra nodded. She darted around a corner and almost got hit by a car.

"What was that?" Noctis asked as Ignis slammed on the brakes.

"I almost hit her," Ignis said pointing after the blond girl that ran past the car.

Noctis climbed out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Ignis asked.

"She was running from something," Noctis looked around, "And I'm going to figure out what it was." He turned and darted after her.

"Eh! Wait!" Prompto and Gladiolus raced after him.

Ignis rolled his eyes and drove after him.

Terra was aware of her extra pursuers but not of their motives. She picked up her pace but skidded to a stop as she ran into two magitechs, "No, please no. Not again!"

Noctis darted past her. A blade appeared in his hand and he tossed it. It hit the magitech and the magitech exploded. Noctis teleported to the blade as it flew into the air and dropped towards the other magitech. He landed cleanly and pulled out the pilot, "Hey, Prompto."

Prompto had been kneeling next to where Terra had fallen over. He stood up and turned to Noctis, "Yeah?"

"You wanna blow it up or shall I?" Noctis smirked.

"Move over!" Prompto raced over to it.

Noctis smiled and jumped off. The blade disappeared, "Those things were pathetic." He walked up to where Gladiolus helped Terra to her feet, "You alright?"

Terra was a little shaky but she nodded, "There was someone else with me. She turned back to fight the bigger force."

"Why didn't you help her?" Noctis asked.

"She told me to run," Terra said.

"Alright," Noctis sat on the curb, "we'll wait here for Prompto to be done and for Ignis to show up."

"What's your name?" Gladiolus asked.

"Terra," she whispered.

"Terra?" Gladiolus nodded, "Prompto really likes introductions so we'll let him introduce us."

Prompto walked up as the magitech exploded behind him, "So what's up?"

"Her name is Terra—"

"Hey Terra!" Prompto smiled, "I'm Prompto, the big guy's Gladiolus and the quiet guy's Noctis. I honestly wouldn't expect him to say any more than he already has."

Terra smiled and nodded, "Alright."

"Where's Ignis? Anybody know?" Prompto asked.

"He probably decided to cruise it since we just completely ditched him," Gladiolus said.

A black Lexus pulled up to the curb.

"There he is," Prompto smiled at Terra, "C'mon, Ignis doesn't bite."

Noctis rolled his eyes, "That depends on who you ask."

"What is the matter with you three?" Ignis rolled down the window, "It's the middle of the night and you're going around blowing stuff up?"

"They were protecting me," Terra interrupted, "Please don't be mad at them."

Noctis and Gladiolus exchanged glances.

Gladiolus shrugged.

"Get in the car," Ignis said.

"Prompto, give Terra the passenger seat," Noctis said.

"Damn," Prompto nodded, "C'mon Terra, you can sit here."

Terra glanced at Noctis, "I can sit in the back it's okay."

Noctis met her gaze and shook his head.

Terra nodded, "Alright."

Prompto, Noctis, and Gladiolus climbed in the back.

"So what are we going to do?" Ignis asked.

Terra was sound asleep, curled up like a cat on the couch.

"Keep her with us," Noctis straightened from where he was leaning against the wall, "She needs a support system and we could use her help."

"Alright, but how helpful do you think she'd be in a fight?" Gladiolus asked.

"I honestly don't know," Noctis shrugged, "but we can't send her back out into the world. She's obviously being hunted by someone. We need to find out who and then decide what to do."

"You're willing to risk everything for a girl you barely know?" Ignis asked.

"Player," Prompto teased.

"What?" Noctis' head snapped around to face his blond haired friend.

Prompto smiled mischievously, "Nothing."

Noctis narrowed his eyes, "I see how it is." A small smile crossed his face.

"Here, let's talk to her when she wakes up," Gladiolus suggested, "See if she even wants our help."

Ignis nodded, "Sounds good, yes?"

Noctis and Prompto nodded.

Serah woke up to the sounds of explosions. She sat up and opened her window, "What's going on?"

Another explosion lit up the night. She saw scraps of metal flying into the air. _What's going on? Is he causing trouble? _

Lightning sat up at the sound of explosions, "Great, what's going on?" She walked out into the backyard. _It looks like things are gonna get really interesting. If he targets any of them he's going down and he's going to know that._


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Stella!" Prompto smiled as the blond haired girl walked up to them, "What's up?"

Stella smiled, "Nothing much. Having a good day?"

"About as good as any other," Prompto shrugged, "Who're the kids?"

"Marlene and Denzel. They said they were looking for someone named Tifa. How're the others?" Stella asked.

"Well we picked up a girl named Terra last night," Prompto said, "How'd you find us on your own?"

"With the help of a pink haired girl named Serah," Stella said.

"Pink haired?" Prompto asked, "That's a new color."

Stella shrugged, "I told her you had a tendency to blow things up and she said that last night there were explosions in this area."

"Oh yeah, huh," Prompto shrugged, "Well Noct'll be happy to see you."

Stella nodded, "Alright."

Ignis looked up as the door opened, "Stella?"

"Hey Ignis," Stella smiled, "I just talked to Prompto. He said you picked up a girl named Terra."

Ignis nodded, "She's with Gladiolus right now. She showed an interest in swordplay so they're outside. Noctis is with them."

Stella nodded. She slipped out into the back door.

"Like that," Gladiolus nodded.

Terra smiled.

Noctis shook his head. He glanced up as Stella approached, "Stella." He stood up and jogged over to her, "How'd—when'd you get here?"

Stella laughed, "A pink haired girl named Serah told me that there were explosions in this area so I came looking and met Prompto out in the front yard. I got here just now."

Noctis nodded, "Gladiolus is teaching, well trying to teach, Terra swordplay."

"Could you teach her better?" Stella asked.

Noctis shook his head.

Stella smiled.

Serah walked into the house, "I ran into a girl named Stella today."

"Stella?" Lightning asked.

"She said she was looking for a group of boys that had a tendency to blow things up," Serah explained, "I told her about the explosions last night."

Cloud nodded, "A group of boys that blow things up huh? He did climb into a car that had three other people in it? You think his friends share his mentality?"

Serah shrugged.

"The only way to tell would be to meet them," Hope said.

Squall shook his head, "We have more pressing matters right now. There's been an increase in those weird magical armor things. We need to do something about them before people get caught in the crossfire."

Lightning nodded, "Let's go then. All of us are going to take part in this. Hope I want you to hang back and heal us when we need it and offer other kinds of magical support. Snow, protect Hope. The rest of us will take them down."

They nodded.

Lightning led the way out the door.

They took down plenty of magitechs before running into a larger problem.

Serah saw Stella fighting a magitech on her own. _Stella?_ Serah threw her a cure spell and continued fighting.

Stella glanced around in shock. She noticed Serah a little way away, "We're fighting for the same thing."

When the fighting ended they were facing each other.

Noctis cocked his head to the side, "You were the one in the window." He nodded to Lightning.

"So what if I was?" Lightning asked.

"Light wait," Serah pleaded.

Noctis glanced at her. His eyes widened, "You—you're the one that—"

"Yes," Serah nodded, "I connected to the crystal."

"How?" Noctis asked.

"I don't know," Serah shook her head.

"She helped me," Stella said.

Noctis nodded, "Okay. So why are you here?"

"We don't know," Serah said.

Noctis glanced at Lightning.

"Who's side are you on?" Ignis asked.

Lightning drew her gunblade, "You really think we'd be on their side?"

Noctis stepped in front of Ignis, "He doesn't fight. Leave him out of this."

Lightning narrowed her eyes.

"Lightning!" Serah pleaded.

"Noctis, cool off," Stella said.

Noctis held Lightning's gaze a little longer before turning away.

Lightning growled. _He really bugs me. There's just something about him that pisses me off._

Prompto swallowed, "Why do I get the feeling this is going to derail really quickly?"

"Because it probably is," Gladiolus responded, "It's Noctis, our hotheaded, confrontational, best friend."

Prompto sighed, "Oh boy."

Serah sighed, "Look we don't want to fight."

Noctis looked at Lightning, "Apparently you don't speak for your whole group, seeress."

Lightning hissed.

Serah grabbed her sister's arm, "Please don't Lightning."

"She does," Lightning smirked, "We don't want a fight, but if you antagonize then I'll be more than happy to give you one."

"I'm antagonizing?" Noctis hissed, "You're the one that—"

Stella grabbed his hair and pulled him backwards.

"Ow!" Noctis stumbled backward.

"Enough," Stellla said, taking his place. "We don't want a fight either. Noctis is slightly over protective and you pointed a gunblade at Ignis. We'll be leaving now, have a wonderful rest of your day. I hope we can meet again under more pleasant circumstances." Stella gave Noctis a hard look.

Noctis glared at the ground.

Stella smiled a genuinely warm smile. She turned around, "Let's go. You need to cool off that head."

Noctis turned and followed her.

Terra glanced after them and jogged to catch up with them.

Lightning sighed, "Well that went well."

"I said let me talk!" Serah cried.

"I'm sorry," Lightning sighed and sheathed her gunblade, "but there's just something about him. He makes me so mad."

"You barely know him," Snow commented.

"I don't care," Lightning turned, "I'm gonna take a break." She stalked off.

"Why do I get the feeling she's picking a fight?" Squall asked.

"She probably is," Hope sighed, "We better go after her. I've never seen her that mad over something like this."

They followed Lightning into a meadow.

Noctis was there, "So it was you that was following me."

Lightning looked up," Yeah, and?"

"I don't like being followed."

"That' sounds like a personal problem," Lightning narrowed her eyes. _Sorry Serah but if this guy's going down then so am I. I can't stand him. He's so frustrating, cold almost. He doesn't care as long as he succeeds. It doesn't matter what happens to those that get caught in the middle. I'm not okay with that._

Noctis narrowed his eyes. They turned red.

"Oh, your eyes change color," Lightning said sarcastically, "cool."

"Noctis—"

Noctis leaped forward.

"Don't," Stella finished with a sigh, "I guess we sit back and watch."

"We aren't going to help?" Terra asked.

"Trust me," Stella shook her head, "if we do we'll just get in the way. Getting in his way is a bad idea."

"Oh," Terra sighed.

Lightning met Noctis halfway. The fight that followed was intense and brutal. Neither of them won and neither of them came out uninjured.

Noctis landed and fell to one knee, "Damn."

Lightning rolled and got back up.

Hope threw a fire spell in between them to cut the fight off.

Noctis' eyes widened and he rolled backwards.

Lightning turned around, "Hope?"

"Stop it!" Serah darted forward until she was standing between them.

Noctis glared at her.

"Serah," Lightning warned.

"It will destroy you," Serah started to cry, "this fight will destroy you both."

Lightning sighed, "I know."

"You knew and you still chose to do it?" Noctis stared at her, "Why?" he didn't seem shocked by the news either.

"Let's just say I didn't like your mindset," Lightning turned and stalked away.

Serah stared after her.

"Light," Hope said, "Wait up!" he jogged to catch up to her.

Stella walked up to Noctis.

"Didn't like my mindset?" Noctis was talking to himself, "What did she mean?"

"We'll probably never know," Stella grabbed his arm, "Let's go. You can brood on this when we get back. I think Ignis already has a lecture prepared for you."

"I'm sure he does," Noctis sighed and followed them to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Serah walked on her own back to the house they occupied. _He already knew. He knew it would destroy Lightning. That's why he was a little more reluctant to fight her. Since she wanted it he was willing to comply. How did he know? Why did he still comply? Did he think she wanted to be destroyed? What did Lightning mean, his mindset? I don't know. Maybe me and Stella can come to an agreement and stop this pointless infighting._ She sighed as she opened the door. Hope had already cured Lightning.

"What's got you so down?" Snow asked.

"This fighting is pointless," Serah glared at her sister, "Why'd you do that?"

"He bugs me and I don't like his one-sided mindset. You're with him or you're against him and the world isn't that black and white," Lightning sighed, "and yes it was dumb but I'm the only one that can take him on. Well take him on and hope to win." Lightning shook her head, "He rubs me the wrong way. There's just something about him and I don't know what it is but it drives me absolutely crazy."

Serah sighed, "Take a breather. I'm taking a look around." She turned to Squall, "You're in charge."

"You're giving orders now?" Squall asked in surprise.

"Until Lightning's head cools, yes," Serah nodded.

Everyone in the room seemed shocked.

"You've really changed," Hope nodded, "We'll hold down the fort."

Serah nodded and walked out the door.

Snow whistled, "That was new."

"Complaining?" Squall asked.

Snow shook his head, "No, no I'm not."

"Okay then," Lightning sighed, "Wow, now I've got my little sister telling me what to do."

"C'mon Light," Hope smiled, "It's probably best that you cool off before returning to leader anyway."

"I guess," Lightning sighed.

Noctis sat on the couch.

"What the hell was that?" Stella asked, "You knew that fight would destroy at least her."

"She wanted it," Noctis muttered, "I thought Ignis was the lecturer."

"He would have just strangled you," Stella said.

"Oh," Noctis sighed, "That was fun."

"Really, you beat her up because she provided a challenge?"

"No I told you, she wanted it," Noctis closed his eyes.

"It seemed like she was trying to keep you from doing something," Stella said, "but you've never been good at reading people."

"Since when have I needed to?" Noctis asked.

"You need to," Stella sighed, "You need to learn how to read people or we aren't going to get anywhere. I'm going to see if I can't work things out between our group and Lightning's. Maybe if we worked together things would be easier."

"Good luck with that," Noctis smirked, "I'm taking a nap."

"Have fun," Stella rolled her eyes and left.

Serah ran into Stella, "Hey, uh sorry about my sister."

"Yeah, well, sorry about my friend," Stella smiled, "I guess that makes us even, huh?"

"I guess," Serah shrugged.

"I was thinking maybe we could set up an alliance," Stella said, "work together instead of fighting."

"We're all after the same thing," Serah nodded, "I was hoping so too. That would require that Noctis and Lightning be able to work together though."

"And that would be the biggest problem," Stella sighed.

"She doesn't even know why she doesn't like him," Serah sighed.

"He fought her because in his mind she asked for it," Stella shook her head, "when she was trying to keep him from doing something."

Serah nodded, "She was trying to change his attitude. She wanted him to see that the world isn't black and white."

"To him, and to quote him, 'that's why Ignis is there'," Stella sighed, "I doubt they're ever going to get along."

"They have to try," Serah said.

"They're gonna have to," Stella agreed.

"Here, let's try and find a place that will fit all twelve of us," Serah suggested.

"Well I think there's an abandoned church nearby," Stella cringed, "Maybe?"

"Let's take a look," Serah led the way down the street.

Noctis found he couldn't sleep, "My mindset? What's wrong with my mindset? If it works and allows me to do what I need to then what's wrong with it? Why doesn't she like it? No one's ever cared before."

The door opened.

Noctis turned, "Stella, have fun?"

"Actually I went and checked out that abandoned church that's nearby," Stella said, "It's got a lot more room. Room for Terra and Gladiolus to do swordplay while you do at the same time."

"Seriously?" Noctis was suddenly very interested.

"One other thing, it's not just gonna be us," Stella said.

"Serah's in on this isn't she?" Noctis asked.

"Oh, how'd you guess," Stella rolled her eyes.

"Great, so Lightning's going to be there," Noctis shook his head, "as long as she watches her tongue and blade I'll watch mine."

"It can't work like that," Stella sighed.

"Then I guess it won't work," Noctis closed his eyes, "I'm returning to my nap."

Stella growled in frustration, "Ignis!"

"Yes," Ignis popped open the back door.

"Noctis has decided that trying to work with Lightning is overrated and not going to work," Stella put her hands on her hips, "I think it will. We're leaving it up to you to decide."

"That isn't fair," Noctis opened his eyes, "I said I would watch my tongue and blades if she watched hers."

"Except it's you that always starts fights," Ignis shook his head, "Where are they?"

"The abandoned church," Stella said, "I know where it is."

Serah walked in. Squall was talking to Lightning about something. Serah didn't know since they paused when she walked in.

"How'd it go?" Lightning asked.

"There's this abandoned church nearby with more room," Serah said, "I took a look around with Stella. It would fit both of our groups plus plenty more."

"Noctis?" Lightning asked.

Serah nodded, "Yeah, Stella promised to keep him in line, keep him out of trouble."

"As long as he watches himself I'm okay with it," Lightning nodded.

"Alright," Serah nodded, "I'll show the way."

Serah led the way to the abandoned church. Stella was already there, standing next to Noctis who was not looking at them. Serah nodded.

Stella smiled, "Looks like we're working together, instead of fighting over the same goal."

"There might still be a couple more fights but I'm sure we can work it out," Serah smiled.

Lightning nodded coolly.

"Let's take a look for ourselves, then," Squall suggested.

Lightning nodded, "Let's go." Cloud and Squall followed her into the building.

Noctis glared after Lightning, "Let's check the upper levels."

Prompto and Gladiolus followed.

"This'll definitely take some getting used to," Snow commented, "We're used to following our respective leaders."

"There's definitely going to be some fighting. I feel like a lot of it is going to be Lightning and Noctis," Hope added.

Stella and Serah exchanged glances.

Stella shrugged, "At least it's a start."

Serha nodded, "C'mon, let's set up."

Stella nodded.

Ignis glanced at Terra, "I think those two will lead, at least in the beginning. They're already getting along. Noctis and Lightning definitely won't and the rest of us don't know each other."

Terra nodded, "We could introduce ourselves." She walked shyly up to Snow and Hope.

Ignis sighed, "Might as well." He followed.

"Well it seems as though we had the same idea," Snow smiled, "I'm Snow."

"I'm Hope," Hope nodded politely.

"Terra," Terra smiled.

"Ignis," Ignis returned Hope's nod.

"I guess we better get to know each other since it seems we'll be working together for a while at least," Snow shrugged.

"Let's not extend the introductions longer than they need to be," Hope suggested, "with cheesy punch lines, Okay?"

"Hey," Snow ruffled his hair, "Who's got the punch lines kid?"

"You obviously," Hope smiled.

Snow rolled his eyes, "See ya." He jogged into the church.

Hope sighed, "Man, this is going to end badly," he followed Snow into the church.

Ignis looked after them, "I have to agree with Hope."

Terra nodded.

Within a week Lightning and Noctis got into another fight. It was verbal but brutal all the same. Stella and Serah interrupted it and pulled them out for a while.

"This isn't exactly going well," Serah sighed.

"Oh well, they'll figure it out," Stella shrugged, "Or Noctis will leave."

"If he leaves will we have to fight him?" Serah asked.

"No," Stella shook her head, "He would not attack any of us of his own free will."

"Oh," Serah nodded. She sighed, "I kinda don't want him to leave."

"Niether do I," Stella shook her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Squall darted into the formerly abandoned church they were staying at and slammed the door shut behind him. He leaned against it, "I was chased." His breath came in short gasps and his lungs burned.

"How many?" Ignis asked.

"I'm not sure but there was definitely at least one magitech," Squall panted.

"They'll blow this place up," Snow said.

"Not on my watch," Noctis hissed. He disappeared in a shower of crystal.

"Bast—" what Noctis said registered in Cloud's mind before he could finish the insult. He turned to Sqaull, "Let's go."

Squall nodded, "Let's." he had gotten over the initial shock of the chase and was more than ready to fight.

Cloud followed Squall out the door.

Noctis was already laying waste to a magitech.

Stella followed them out.

"The others coming to help?" Cloud asked.

"They're on their way," Stella nodded, "Gladiolus and Hope are with Ignis in the tower and Lightning, snow and Serah are on the other side of the building."

"What about Terra?" Squall asked.

"She's preparing for the injured, because there will be injured," Stella explained.

"Alright," Cloud and Squall leaped into the fray.

Mages began bombarding the church with magic. Fireballs flew at it and lightning bolts streaked across the sky.

Stella quickly set up a shield to minimize the damage and protect the church from any further damage. _I can't do this forever but that's okay. I'll do it for as long as I can. What this place represents, our teamwork, our friendship, fragile though it may be, must continue on. Ignis'll look after Noctis for me if it comes down to that._

Noctis, Cloud and Squall were holding up well against the army.

Noctis looked over his shoulder, "Stella, wait!" Noctis tried to beat the shield but was too late, "What are you doing?"

"Protecting our home."

"But—"

"It'll be okay," Stella smiled sadly, "You'll be alright. You'll find the strength to continue on. You always have."

"But—"

"Protect them," Stella pleaded, "Help me."

Noctis nodded. He still looked horrified but returned to the fight.

Stella knew that her magic drew from her essence, her life force. She knew this but she had to protect it. The church stood for everything they had spent the last four months creating. Without it they might have to start over. Stella would rather die protecting and preserving it than watch all of that go to waste. She growled as the magical bombardment continued. The spells targeting the shield increased in speed and power. "Dammit," Stella poured more of her power into the shield. _I can't keep this up much longer, not if they continue at this pace._ She could feel herself slowly getting weaker. _I have to. What happens to me doesn't matter. They will continue on without me. They'll find the strength. _Everything slowed to an almost geological pace. Stella's vision blurred and she fell to one knee. "No!" she hissed, "I will keep this shield up, no matter what it takes." Slowly she stood back up. _No matter what it takes, I will defend them and this place._ Her face hardened.

The bombardment increased. It was no longer just magic but missiles as well.

Stella released what little power she had left into the shield.

"It's alright," she recognized Terra by her voice.

"We've come to help," Hope added.

"Good. Keep it up," Stella whispered. She collapsed.

"Stella!" Hope stepped forward.

"I'll hold up the shield," Terra said, "Keep the both of us alive."

Hope nodded. He threw a few cure spells Stella's way. It didn't matter how many times he cured her. She was still fading. _We need Alexander. _Hope glanced at where his l'cie brand had been. "C'mon man," _I sound like Prompto._ He shook his head, "Stay focused Hope." He cured Terra, "C'mon, Alexander. We need your help." Hope looked again at the top of his wrist, "Please?" he pleaded.

The spells stopped abruptly. The shield no longer shuddered with each impact. The world was ominously still and silent.

Lightning Snow and Serah walked around the building. Noctis Squall and Cloud walked up from the nearby hill.

Hope had to admit the two groups looked awesome, beat up and exhausted, but awesome all the same. It was almost dawn and they were backlit by the greyish pink light.

Lightning noticed Stella first, "What happened?"

Hope stared at her dumbly. The realization of what had happened the inevitable result left him without his voice. He felt a lump settle in the back of his throat but fought it.

"She used up all of her power holding up the shield," Terra explained, "She's still alive but barely."

Noctis turned and began to walk away.

"You're just gonna leave her there," Cloud glared at him, "to die?"

"It's inevitable," Noctis snapped, "There's no changing it."

"Fate is never set in stone!" Cloud insisted.

"Fighting fate is pointless!"

"Stop it!" Serah raised her voice, "Do you think Stella would want you to fight each other? There's an easier way to do this."

"Like you would know," Noctis hissed.

"If you're going to pick a fight with someone pick someone that can stand against you," Snow hissed.

"Like you could," Noctis snarled.

"He might not be able to," Lightning stepped forward, "but I can and we both know that."

"If you want a fight," Noctis summoned his blades, "Then you can have one."

"You're the one that wants the fight," Squall said, "It gives you a reason to ignore the pain."

"How would you know what I want?" Noctis asked.

"You're an open book," Snow snapped, "reading you is like reading a kindergartner's book."

"You only see what you want to see," Ignis commented.

"Stop it!" Serah raised her voice, "There's no point to this!"

"We don't have to fight," Hope said, "We just have to hold on to what brought us together in the first place. I may not have known Stella as well as you but I knew her well enough to know that she wanted us to be friends, allies. She wanted us to be able to count on each other. If we're fighting then we can't do that."

Noctis turned away, "Do what you want. I don't care."

"Fine," Cloud hissed, "If you won't save her then I will." He turned and darted to his motor cycle.

Squall followed, "If we can find someone powerful enough to pull her out then she'll be alright."

Cloud nodded, "If he wants to let her die then that can sit on his conscience. He's the one that'll regret it."

Lightning grabbed Noctis' shoulder, "Wallowing in self-pity won't help the situation."

"It's not self-pity," Noctis muttered.

"Then what is it?" Lightning snapped.

Noctis shook his head, "Whatever."

Lightning growled, "Fine." She turned and picked up Stella. She carried her inside.

Hope followed her inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Noctis wandered off, "Why? Why does this always happen? Every single time without fail. They've already made up their mind and I can never change it. They know what will happen but don't care. It doesn't matter what happens to those they leave behind."

"That's not true."

Noctis turned to see a pink haired girl along with a burnette, "More pink hair?"

"You've met someone with pink hair?" The brunette asked.

"Two, actually," Noctis nodded, "Who are you?"

"I'm Vanille and this is Fang!" The pink haired girl smiled.

"What were you talking about?" Fang asked.

"It doesn't matter," Noctis shook his head, "If you're looking for Lightning or Serah, they're at the church two blocks down."

"You know Lightning?" Vanille smiled, "She's pretty cool."

"Whatever," Noctis rolled his eyes, "See ya." He turned around and walked the other direction.

"What crawled up his ass?" Fang asked.

"Some people are just like that," Vanille shrugged, "Let's go!"

Fang followed Vanille down the street, "There was something up with him. It was in his eyes. Something happened."

Vanille shrugged, "I don't know."

Lightning looked up as the door opened, "Fang, Vanille." She seemed surprised.

"Hey," Vanille smiled. Then she looked around, "Why's everybody so down?"

"A friend died," Serah said.

Fang's eyes widened, "That's what was bothering him."

"Who Noctis?" Ignis asked.

"No clue," Vanille shrugged.

"He didn't introduce himself," Fang said. She shook her head in amusement, "Saw Vanille's hair and was all about the 'more pink hair'."

"Like pink hair was a bad thing," Vanille shrugged.

"Let's just say him and Light don't get along," Snow smirked.

"Correction," Ignis said, "He doesn't get along with anybody."

Snow nodded, "I was being nice."

"You might want to try doing that when he's around," Gladiolus suggested.

Cloud and Squall returned, leading Noctis.

Lightning stood up, "She's dead."

Cloud nodded, "Alright."

"We tried," Squall sighed.

Noctis' gaze shifted to the ground. He remained silent.

"Hey," Cloud turned to him.

"Honestly," Noctis turned and walked away, "I really don't want the life continues on lecture. I just want to be alone."

Cloud nodded, "Alright."

Squall sighed, "We tried." He looked around, "Hey, where's Hope?"

Lightning shook her head, "That's a long story."

Squall nodded.

Prompto walked in, "Hey guys—" he looked around, "What happened? I found—"

"Tifa?" Cloud's eyes widened.

Prompto nodded, "Can someone answer my question?"

"Stella died holding up a shield that protected this place," Lightning repeated.

Prompto's eyes widened, "Where's Noctis?"

"Upstairs," Ignis said, "Leave him alone."

Prompto nodded, "I just wanted to know. He tends not to take things like this very well."

"He's not taking it any better than he usually does," Gladiolus shook his head, "but he'll survive. He always does."

"But he doesn't change," Prompto sighed, "His mindset remains the same."

"That's because it works," Ignis said, "It keeps people at a distance, makes him seem cold and aloof."

Lightning skipped up the steps. She found Noctis sitting on the roof, "You knew. You knew she was going to die and there was nothing you could do."

Noctis stared at Lightning. He looked away, "It doesn't matter. Nothing in the world will ever bring her back. Nothing in the world will ever fix it."

Lightning sat next to him, "No, unfortunately nothing will fix it."

"Are you here to lecture me about how life continues on?" Noctis hissed, "I don't want to hear it."

"No, I'm here to give you a reality check," Lightning said, "The choices we make now will change the future. The choices we make now will change our fate. If you wait until the last moment to change something then it won't work. It won't fix it."

"A moment is all the time I have," Noctis growled. He gritted his teeth.

"Everyone's life ends," Lightning said, "We all know that. We can make choices that extend the amount of time we have. Give it time. When your power grows you'll have more than a moment, you just have to be willing to let it grow." She turned and walked back inside.

Noctis stared at the mountains, "This isn't fair. I can't do anything about it. What did she mean reality check?"

Tifa smiled, "Hey Cloud." She shook her head, "I'm sorry to hear about your friend."

"It's alright," Cloud nodded, "We'll continue on. She isn't going to die in vain."

"I'm glad you have a more positive outlook on life now," Tifa smiled, "You would have fallen to pieces and shut the world out if it was the old you."

Cloud shrugged and looked away.

Squall could see the small blush that colored his cheeks. He shook his head.

Lightning reappeared, "Tifa." She nodded.

"Hey, Light," Tifa smiled, "nice to see you again too."

Lightning shook her head, "I wish we could meet under better circumstances. Noctis is on the roof. Hope's asleep in his room."

"He was looking pretty rough," Snow said, "He alright?"

"He's blaming himself," Lightning shrugged, "He'll get over it with a little help."

"You talked to Noctis?" Prompto asked.

"He's a completely different story," Lightning shook her head, "He needs a reality check but he's not going to listen unless someone gets in his face and I'm _not_ going to do that right now."

Ignis nodded, "I'll talk to him later."

Lightning nodded.

"I don't think he'll listen to you," Gladiolus shook his head.

"Why not?" Fang asked.

"He's used to getting lectures from Ignis," Prompto explained, "He tunes them out."

"Try to get him to listen and if it doesn't work then we'll give him a break and someone else can try again," Tifa suggested.

Hope opened his eyes. It was evening now and he could smell food cooking downstairs. His stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't eaten all day. Slowly he climbed down the stairs.

"Hey," Tifa smiled warmly, "You must be Hope. I'm Tifa."

Hope tried to return her smile but it wasn't happy, "Hi."

Tifa nodded to the fridge, "Your share of lunch is in there."

Hope's eyes widened slightly, "You actually saved some for me?"

Tifa nodded, "Of course."

Hope smiled again, "Thanks."

"No problem," Tifa chuckled.

Serah walked into the kitchen with a cutting board, "Dinner'll be a while, so you might as well eat it."

Hope nodded.

"Hey, Serah, will you take lunch to Noctis?" Tifa asked.

"Sure," Serah nodded.

"I'll go with," Snow stood up quickly.

"I appreciate it Snow," Serah smiled, "but you don't get along with him and I don't want another fight."

Snow sighed, "Alright, holler if you need anything."

Serah nodded. She grabbed the plate out of the fridge and walked up the steps to the roof.

Noctis didn't move when Serah approached him.

"I brought your share of lunch," Serah said, "courtesy of Tifa."

"I'm not hungry," Noctis' gaze was fixed on the horizon. The sun was setting, painting the sky shades of pink and orange.

"Alright," Serah nodded, "It'll be in the fridge if you change your mind."

Noctis didn't respond.

Serah reappeared with the plate, "He said he wasn't hungry." She grabbed a sharpie out of the cabinet, "I'm writing his name on it. It's his until it goes bad or he eats it whichever comes first."

Tifa nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Let me see it."

"You aren't going to force him are you?" Serah asked.

"Yes I am," Lightning said. She grabbed the plate and turned toward the stairs.

"Why?" Serah jogged up to her.

"Starving himself isn't going to help," Lightning said, "It's just going to make things worse. I'm not going to spoon feed him but I'm leaving it up there, after ibeat some sense into that head of his."

"But—"

"Serah," Lightning turned to her sister, "I'm not going to start a fight. I'm going to leave it up there as a reminder."

Serah sighed, "Alright."

"This isn't going to end well," Ignis shook his head, "They're either going to fight or he's going to decide we're too much work and bail."

"Maybe not," Cloud said, "Maybe she can reach him in a way none of the rest of us can."

Ignis glanced at him, "Maybe. They do have a lot in common."

"That is part of the reason they don't get along," Squall was amused, "They're so much alike and yet they couldn't be more different."

Snow nodded, "Yep."

Noctis heard the door open. He ignored it and continued to study the mountains and sky.

"You gonna eat or am I going to have to let you starve?" Lightning sat next to him.

"I told your sister I'm not hungry," Noctis said.

"I know," Lightning smiled, "That's why I'm here. She isn't forceful. If you don't want to eat she won't make you. I, on the other hand, will. You want to know why?"

"I don't care," Noctis muttered, "I'm not hungry."

"You aren't hungry or you can't find a reason to eat?" Lightning studied him, "Not eating will kill you. It's a convenient means of an end to your existence."

"I never said I wanted to die," Noctis muttered.

"What are we supposed to think? You've obviously decided not to eat," Lightning snapped, "You're leaving a lot of room for assumptions. All that does is hurt people."

"How?" Noctis asked, "An assumption is just that. It's not true."

"But if that's all you give someone to work with then they will have nothing to disprove it," Lightning handed him the plate, "Now are you going to eat or leave everyone else to their assumptions?"

Noctis took the plate and took off the aluminum foil, "Why do you care what happens to me?"

Lightning slipped her hand under his chin and turned his head so he was looking at her, "You know what it's like to be left behind. You know what it's like to know something like that. I know what it's like to have my world, my entire purpose for being, ripped from me. You are the purpose of at least three people downstairs. Do you want to leave them behind like so many people have you?"

Noctis stared at her, "No."

"The world doesn't revolve around you," Lightning continued, "No one dies because they don't care about who they're leaving behind. That is no way to die. People die because they would not have anyone die in their place. They would never let someone they loved die for them. Stella was not going to let everything she believed in, everything she had helped create, collapse around her, rather than die defending it."

Noctis nodded.

"Your mindset needs to change," Lightning told him, "because it doesn't work. It pushes people away and that doesn't help you. Would you rather not have to feel the pain of their departure but not be missed when you left then have to work through the pain?"

"I—I don't know," Noctis' gaze shifted to the ground.

"Think on it," Lightning stood up and left.

Noctis stared at the plate, "I don't know."

Lightning reappeared.

"That took a while," Snow commented.

"He's eating," Lightning shrugged.

"You actually got him to eat?" Ignis seemed surprised.

"I kind of guilt tripped him into eating," Lightning shrugged, "but it worked and I more than likely won't have to do it again."

Gladiolus shook his head, "I guess it works."

Serah sighed, "He would have done it on his own."

"I doubt it," Lightning turned to the door, "Who's on watch?"

"Cloud and Squall," Tifa smiled.

"Alright," Lightning walked outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Cloud sighed, "Well this is fun."

Squall shook his head, "Somebody's gotta do it."

Noctis walked up, "Either of you two know a girl named Rinoa?"

"Rinoa?" Squall was alert instantly, "Did you see her?"

"Sort of," Noctis said, "She's down that way a bit."

Squall took off.

"Squall!" Cloud sighed.

"Lightning's coming to replace you anyway," Noctis turned and disappeared.

Cloud shook his head.

"Where's Squall?" Lightning asked.

"He went to find Rinoa," Cloud explained.

Lightning nodded, "Alright, not like I know who Rinoa is."

"Neither do I," Cloud shrugged, "See ya."

Squall returned, carrying an unconscious brunette.

"Is she alright?" Lightning jogged up to him.

He nodded, "She's beat up but she'll live."

Lightning noticed Noctis standing on the roof watching them.

Noctis nodded, "Good. He found her."

"Take her inside," Lightning said, "You weren't followed, right?"

"Not that I know of," Squall walked past her and into the building.

Lightning was more alert that night, "If he was followed then we need to be alert."

Ignis walked out at dawn.

"How's Rinoa?" Lightning asked, "That is her name right?"

Ignis nodded, "Squall's obsessive but she's alright. He wouldn't leave the room and he was awake all night."

"Is he asleep now?" Lightning asked.

Ignis shook his head, "Were they followed?"

"Not that I saw," Lightning shook her head.

Ignis nodded, "Tifa and Snow are coming out in a few moments, once Snow decides to pull his foot out of his mouth."

"What did he do this time?" Lightning asked.

"Unwanted commenting, as usual," Ignis chuckled, "Cloud's working that one out though."

"Nice," Lightning sighed.

Noctis sat on the roof all night, watching Lightning circle the building like a shark. She was ready for a fight, like a hunting cat stalking it's prey. _What is with her? One minute she's like a caring older sister the next she's ready to rip someone apart. She's so closed about everything. Half the time I can't tell when she cares and when she's mocking me. Does she care? Does it really matter what happens to us as far as she's concerned? Well, Serah, Hope, Snow, well maybe not Snow, Fang and Vanille definitely matter to her. What about the rest of us? What about me?_ He shook his head, "Never mind. It doesn't matter. I guess as long as she's working with us then she cares enough to stand us."

Cloud walked outside, "Tifa's made breakfast."

"It's dawn," Noctis said. He watched Ignis approach Lightning.

"So, Tifa made it and wanted me to tell you to come down," Cloud shrugged.

"So you're here because Tifa asked you to?" Noctis smirked, "Thanks, that's good to know, pretty boy."

Cloud's eyes flashed, "What?"

Noctis stood up and turned to Cloud, "You aren't deaf are you?"

Cloud glared at him, "I'm not here because I like you, got it? I'm here because Tifa asked me to be."

"Oh, cute," Noctis smirked.

Cloud hissed, "Fine, you can keep rotting away in the hole you've created for yourself for all I care." He turned and stalked down the stairs.

Noctis shrugged, "Thanks, Cloud." A rueful smile crossed his face, "Have fun. I think I will stay in my hole." He turned back around and sat back down.

Cloud came back downstairs.

"What happened?" Vanille asked.

"Next time Tifa," Cloud growled, "You're gonna want to send someone else up there to get him to eat. I'm not going to do it."

"What did he do?"

"He's an ass," Cloud sighed.

"Apparently," Serah smiled, "It's alright, next time we'll send Light."

Cloud glanced at her, "Oh really?"

Serah nodded.

"Nice," Cloud shook his head, "I'm gonna check on Squall."

Squall was leaning against the doorjamb of the room they had given to Rinoa.

"Don't you think that's a little creepy?" Cloud asked.

"No," Squall shook his head.

"Really?" Cloud asked, "You should sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up," Squall said.

"You know Lightning's going to make you," Cloud said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Squall repeated, "Lightning can eat dirt."

Cloud chuckled, "I'm not going to tell her you said that."

Squall nodded, "Yeah, please don't."

"You need to sleep," Cloud said, "You wouldn't have said that if you were rested."

"I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up," Squall said.

"Then sleep in the chair," Cloud said.

Squall sighed, "Fine."

Cloud nodded, "See ya. I'll be in the tower."

Squall nodded. He turned to Cloud, "Out of curiosity, why?"

"Cool off my head," Cloud said.

"Why?" Squall asked.

"Pretty Boy on the roof decided to be an ass," Cloud said, "Said some things that really rubbed me the wrong way."

"If he keeps up with that, then he's gonna get into a fight."

"I know," Cloud disappeared.

Noctis stared at the mountains.

Ignis sat next to him, "Did you really try to piss off Cloud?"

"Who said I was trying to?" Noctis asked.

"Really? Do you really think I don't know you well enough to know that you were trying to?" Ignis asked.

"You're here to lecture me aren't you?" Noctis didn't move.

"No, actually," Ignis smirked, "You'd tune me out. Lightning wanted me to give you a reality check because you're being a jerk."

"Why would Lightning care?" Noctis asked.

"I don't know. Why would anybody care?" Ignis asked,

"I don't know," Noctis shrugged.

"Then it looks like you're in for a world of hurt," Ignis sighed and stood up, "Serah also wanted me to tell you that your share is in the fridge. You can probably expect Lightning unless you eat it before she gets back."

"Before she gets back?" Noctis turned to face him for the first time, "Where'd she go?"

"She went to help Tifa pick up a couple new people. Vaan and a blond girl," Ignis said, "I don't know if they're back yet."

Noctis turned back to the mountains, "Oh."

Thirty minutes later Lightning showed up.

"Lightning?" Noctis shook his head.

"I assume Ignis told you I would be coming," Lightning smirked, "I'm not surprised. You've got some good friends. They keep trying to keep you from getting in trouble."

"How am I in trouble?" Noctis asked.

"Well, according to Cloud, you're an ass," Lightning began, "You haven't eaten yet meaning that I have to take time out of my day to get you to eat and because you haven't gone on watch in three days."

"I was never told I had to," Noctis muttered. _Am I really a chore to her? Is she just kidding around? I have no idea what's going on half the time._

"Oh, okay then," Lightning sat down next to him and handed him the plate, "What happened between you and Cloud?"

"What?" Noctis asked.

"You, Cloud, what the hell happened?" Lightning repeated, "He wasn't specific."

"He took a few things personally," Noctis shrugged, "How's Rinoa?"

"She's fine," Lightning said, "She woke up a little while ago. You didn't answer my question."

"Yes I did," Noctis said, "I said he took a few things personally."

"That doesn't answer my question," Lightning sighed.

"Yes it does."

"You're going to get punched," Lightning said.

"That sounds awesome," Noctis said sarcastically.

Lightning looked at him, "Really? I wouldn't know. I've never punched myself."

"I'm not surprised," Noctis shook his head.

"I guess you could ask Snow," Lightning shrugged, "I've punched him on more than one occasion."

"Why?" Noctis asked.

"He was being stupid," Lightning said, "Honestly I'm surprised I haven't punched you yet. Then again, maybe it's because you don't need any more problems, like me beating you up on a regular basis."

"Okay?" Noctis glanced at her.

"Hey, Light!"

"What do you want, Vaan?" Lightning sighed and stood up. She turned to the blond haired boy.

"Snow wanted to talk to you about something," Vaan smiled.

"Ugh, fine," Lightning rolled her eyes, "I'm coming."

Vaan nodded, "See ya!" he darted back down the stairs.

"Really?" Lightning asked, "For being like nineteen he acts like he's twelve. Or maybe it's just me being annoyed." She jogged down the steps.

Noctis watched her leave, "Okay then. Cloud can say what he likes. I don't care."


	10. Chapter 10

"The girl," Lightning said, "Hannah, we have to protect her. I have an idea but it's slightly impractical."

"What's the idea?" Gladiolus asked.

"Enroll as students in the high school she goes to," Lightning said.

"What?" Barret asked.

"Not all of us," Lightning said, "Some of us look like we could go there, so we will."

"Who's going then?" Tifa asked.

"I will," Lightning began, "and Cloud, and Tifa, Snow, Serah, Hope, Ignis, Vanille, Fang, Noctis."

Cloud's eyes narrowed, "Awesome."

"Also, Vaan, Penelo, Gladiolus Squall, Rinoa, and Yuj," Lightning nodded, "When more people come in we might add to that list. Until then have fun."

"Great," Cloud sighed, "Okay so how is that supposed to work?"

"Our goal is the protection of Hannah," Lightning said, "I don't want any of you to fight each other, got it?" She looked at Noctis and Cloud.

Cloud gritted his teeth and nodded, "Got it."

Noctis nodded.

Lightning nodded, "Oh and do as the teachers tell you." She looked at Vaan.

"What?" Vaan asked.

"Alright," Lightning sighed, "We start tomorrow."

"You already did this and decided to tell us now so we wouldn't have a choice," Snow sighed.

Lightning nodded, "Yep."

The next day they got tours of the school. Lightning had two classes with Hannah.

Hannah stared in shock.

"Isn't that Lightning?" Lilu asked.

"So it does work," Hannah whispered.

"Sit with Hannah please, uh Lightning," the teacher said.

"Of course," Lightning nodded. She sat in the desk he pointed at.

"Hi I'm Lilu and this is my friend Hannah," Lilu smiled.

"I'm Lightning," Lightning nodded, "My friends call me Light."

"That is so cool," Lilu smiled at Hannah.

"Why is your hair pink?" Hannah asked quietly.

"Do you want the real answer or the cover up?" Lightning asked.

"The real answer," Lilu said.

"Both," Hannah corrected, "So we can help you keep up the cover."

"I'm Lightning Farron," Lightning said, "The cover up is I dyed it."

"That is so cool!" Lilu bounced up and down, "Your sketchbook actually does work!"

"Lilu, be quiet," Hannah hissed.

"Sorry." Lilu cringed, "Oops."

Lightning smiled. "The reason we're here is because whatever we're fighting against is going to want you dead," she explained.

Hannah's eyes widened, "Because I brought you here."

Lightning nodded.

"We?" Lilu asked.

"You'll see," Lightning nodded, "It's set up so we all have the same lunch."

"A lunch?" Lilu asked,

Lightning nodded. When the bell rang she led the way to the cafeteria.

"Was that really necessary?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Uh-oh," Lightning quickened her pace until she was jogging.

Squall and Noctis were arguing at the door.

"Leave her alone," Squall snapped.

"I was just telling her that she might want to learn to control that power of hers before she completely gives us away," Noctis snapped, "There's no need for you to get all pissy."

"That is not what you said," Squall growled.

"And now you're worrying over technicalities," Noctis rolled his eyes, "Honestly."

Lgihtning stepped between them, "That's enough."

Squall sighed and turned to Rinoa, "Let's go get lunch."

Rinoa swallowed and nodded.

Noctis crossed his arms over his chest.

Lightning glared at him, "Let's go." She jogged back to Hannah and Lilu, "Sorry about that."

"Was that Squall and Rinoa?" Lilu asked.

Lightning nodded.

"And that's Noctis," Hannah concluded.

Lightning nodded, "Yep."

"Why does he have such a bad attitude?" Lilu asked.

"That's complicated," Lightning glanced at him, "C'mon Noctis. You know I'm going to make you eat."

"Fine, I'm coming," Noctis muttered. He took his sweet time walking up to her.

Lightning sighed. She continued into the cafeteria.

"Lightning, up here!" Serah waved to her from a raised part of the cafeteria.

"C'mon, you might as well sit with us," Lightning skipped up the steps, "Let's go, Noctis."

Noctis rolled his eyes, "I'm coming."

Lilu and Hanah followed the two of them.

Squall pointedly ignored Noctis.

Yuj and Vaan waved to Lightning and Noctis was they walked up.

"Hey!" Yuj smiled, "How's it going?"

Lightning sighed, "Fine." She glanced at Noctis.

Noctis smiled, "Pretty good. How was your first day of school?"

"It was fun," Yuj jumped to his feet and almost his Snow in the face. "Oops, sorry Snow."

"No problem," Snow laughed.

"Yuj has been going on and on about this girl in our art class," Vaan rolled his eyes, "and he won't shut up about her."

"Was she cute?" Tifa asked.

"She was like—"

"Not even human," Vaan finished. He shook his head, "That's the fourth time he's said that."

"I didn't know you were keeping track," Yuj stared at him.

"I pulled that number out of my ass," Vaan rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Yuj sighed and sat back down.

Vaan whined, "I'm bringing earplugs tomorrow, is that okay?"

Vanille shook her head, "That's not okay."

"Why not?" Vaan asked.

"Because we like watching you suffer," Noctis smirked.

"Hey!" Vaan looked at him.

Lightning laughed, "Your face is priceless."

On the way home that day, they walked. Squall Rinoa and Cloud walked a little way ahead. Noctis walked with Yuj, Vaan, Vanille, Serah and Penelo while Lightning, Fang and Snow walked with Hannah and Lilu. Gladiolus, Ignis and the others walked in the back.

"He's cool as far as the kids are concerned," Squall sighed, "and somehow manages to still piss everyone else off."

Cloud nodded, "I don't know how they don't pick up on it but they don't."

"I think Hope has," Rinoa said softly, "I think Noctis is just in pain and trying to avoid it. He ends up pushing it on us."

"He needs to find another coping method," Squall said.

"Lightning told Stella she'd help look after him," Cloud shook his head, "I don't know why she would, but she did and that's probably the reason she tolerates him."

Squall sighed, "We should probably learn to be more open minded. Try to understand him but it would be a lot easier if he wasn't such a jerk."

"That would make it a lot easier, yeah," Cloud agreed, "but everyone's got their problems. It's everyone else's job to help them work through it."

Rinoa smiled, "Yeah."

Squall nodded, "Easier said than done though."

"Yep," Cloud nodded. He glanced over his shoulder at Tifa, "I'm honestly surprised my friends didn't give up on me."

"We can't give up on him though," Squall shook his head.

"But why?" Vaan cried.

"Why what?" Lightning asked.

Noctis smiled over his shoulder, "He's complaining about having Yuj in three classes, once Yuj gets his schedule changed."

"Oh my, Vaan," Lightning shook her head.

"Maybe the kids think he's cool because he doesn't see a reason to push them away," Squall said.

"Maybe," Cloud nodded.

"Eh! Light."

"Gadot?" Lightning rolled her eyes, "Snow it's your boyfriend."

"What?" Snow looked up, "Hey, Gadot! Lebreau!"

"I don't think he heard that last part," Serah chuckled.

Lightning shrugged, "Not my fault, not my problem."

Serah giggled, "I guess not."

Fang shook her head, "Wow, Light."

Lightning chuckled and shrugged.

Vaan jogged back up to them, "I'm gonna walk with you guys now, okay?"

"Why?" Lightning asked.

"Vaan," Yuj followed him, "C'mon, I'll shut up. I promise."

"I doubt that," Serah smiled.

"We all know how much you love to talk," Lebreau laughed.

Yuj sighed, "Fine, I'll just talk to Vanille then."

Vaan sighed in relief.

They dropped Hannah and Lilu off at Hannah's house and continued on. Snow caught Gadot and Lebreau up on the situation.

"So we're all working together towards the same goal?" Gadot asked.

"Yep," Tifa nodded.

"Well most of us," Snow said.

"No, we're all working towards the same goal," Lightning said forcefully, "that goal being the protection of Hannah and Lilu. For right now anyway. Once we have a solid enemy we'll go kick them out of the picture. Until then those two girls are our priority, got it?"

"What do you mean most of us?" Gadot asked.

"Let's just say not everyone gets along. You'll find out the details soon enough," Fang smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Maqui walked in with Noel, Balthier, and Fran.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted," Maqui flopped onto the couch melodramatically.

"You've done nothing but complain since we picked you up," Fran rolled her eyes.

"No he's been complaining since we got here," Noel shook his head, "Anybody seen Yeul?"

"Not the last one," Serah shook her head.

"Man," Noel sighed, "Oh well. How've you guys been holding up?"

"We've been doing pretty well," Serah smiled.

"That's Enough!" Lightning's voice echoed through the halls.

Noel's eyes widened, "Who's in trouble?"

"Probably Noctis," Tifa chuckled. She skipped up the steps.

Lightning was on the second floor, standing between an angry Sabin and a smug Noctis, "Sabin, go outside and cool off. The fresh air will do you good."

"You always take his side," Sabin snarled, "You dismiss whoever he's picked a fight with and side with him. I think you're playing favorites."

Lightning drew her gunblade and pointed it at him, "If you want me to play favorites I can arrange that for you. Go outside now."

Noctis snickered.

Lightning rounded on him. "I'll deal with you in a minute," she hissed.

Noctis' eyes widened and he took a step backwards.

Sabin growled, "Later. You mean not at all. If you really 'dealt with him' then he would have stopped by now. I don't see you sparing anyone else the amount of attention you give to him. That attention only feeds his ego."

"Sabin, I'm not going to say it again," Lightning closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, "Go outside. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere until he's—,"

Lightning whipped around and punched the much larger man to the ground, "Go."

Sabin leaped to his feet and threw a punch at Lightning.

Lightning ducked and spun, kicking him in the back of the ankle.

Sabin kicked at her.

"Hey," Noctis spoke for the first time, "as much as I'd love to watch her destroy you, we were getting in trouble. Just giving you a friendly reminder in case you had forgotten, muscle head."

Sabin glared at him, "I'll show you friendly."

Lightning pointed her gunblade at Sabin and her survival knife at Noctis.

"You point the smaller blade at him?" Sabin hissed.

"I'm pretty sure it will slide quite nicely between those blades of his," Lightning hissed, "You have no protective boundary to speak of. Sabin, go outside or I will personally knock you out and lock you up, got it?"

Sabin growled and disappeared, mumbling under his breath.

Lightning glared at Noctis, "What was that?"

Noctis shrugged, "He is a muscle head."

Lightning's eyes narrowed, "Really? You called him names and started a fight?"

"No, he started the fight," Noctis corrected.

"You just said you called him names, like muscle head," Lightning hissed.

"Am I wrong in that observation?" Noctis asked.

Lightning growled, "Whether or not you are wrong is beside the point. I'm betting he's not the only one that thinks I'm playing favorites. You need to stop."

"I need to stop because it makes _you _look bad?" Noctis asked.

"You need to stop because it's tearing us apart," Lightning hissed.

"Really?" Noctis rolled his eyes, "I hadn't noticed."

Lightning growled and punched him.

Noctis fell to the ground with the force of the hit. He grunted, "What was that for?"

"I've had enough from you," Lightning glared down at him, "You will stop. Do. You. Understand?"

Noctis looked up at her with wide bright blue eyes.

Lightning growled. _Why? Why can I never stay mad at him? Why do I lose my grip when he looks at me?_

Noctis' gaze shifted to the ground. He picked himself off and brushed himself off, "Alright. I got the memo."

Lightning watched him walk past her and up to the roof, "Now I need to talk to Sabin."

"I'll talk to Sabin," Tifa appeared from around the corner.

"You were there the whole time, weren't you?" Lightning sighed.

Tifa nodded, "Noel, Maqui, Balthier, and Fran just arrived. They're downstairs." Tifa went out into the back yard.

Sabin was standing in the courtyard. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted to the sky.

"Hey, you alright?" Tifa asked.

"He's so smug. It's all because he thinks no one can touch him," Sabin sighed. He was much calmer now, "And Lightning doesn't seem to be doing anything about it."

"Actually, you missed it but she just hit him the way she does Snow," Tifa said, "I think it was the first time she did because he looked all shocked."

Sabin glanced at her, "Oh really?"

Tifa nodded.

Sabin sighed, "Alright. I guess Lightning's doing the best she can. With someone like him, that's not much."

Tifa shrugged, "Some people never change, and others just need a wakeup call."

"I guess."

Tifa went back inside.

"Who's Noctis?" Noel asked.

"Our resident pain in the ass," Gadot chuckled. He shook his head, "He's cool as far as the kids are concerned, the rest of us? Not so much."

"Oh," Noel sighed.

"He's not that bad. He's just kind of," Prompto seemed to search for the word, "distant."

"That's distant?" Cloud asked.

"Leave him alone," Tifa said, "Everybody handles life differently. Sometimes it's disruptive but they can't change unless they want to. They won't want to unless they see a reason to."

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, he just drives me insane."

"Why?" Tifa smiled, "Because he reminds you so much of you? Except, where you kept it all in and isolated yourself, he actively pushes us away."

Cloud stared at her, "Yeah, actually. That's exactly it."

Tifa nodded.

"Tifa," Marlene walked up and tugged on Tifa's sleeve, "Can I go outside?"

Denzel nodded pleadingly.

"I'll go with," Vanille volunteered.

"Actually," Tifa shot Cloud a sly smiled, "I know who's going to go with." She skipped up the steps.

Noctis sat on the roof. _She hit me. 'I've had enough from you'. _Her words echoed in his mind. "Is she really that mad? I always thought it'd be harder to get her to lash out like that."

"Hey, Marlene wants you to go outside and play with her and Denzel," Noctis recognized Tifa by her voice.

He glanced at her, "I don't want to."

"You sound so much like Cloud," Tifa chuckled and shook her head. "We used to tease him about how his catch phrase was 'Not interested.' And yet you're so different. Cloud isolated himself, while you actively push people away. You make everything, all the hurt pain and anger, very external. You pick fights. The more people Cloud lost the more pacifistic he became. You seem to get more aggressive."

"Whatever," Noctis muttered.

Tifa chuckled, "Play with Marlene and Denzel. They're young. They just need someone to look after them, make sure they don't kill each other. It doesn't take that much work. You can brood while they play." She turned and left back down the stairs.

Noctis glanced over his shoulder, "Fine, whatever."

Marlene sighed, "Is he coming?"

"Just wait," Terra smiled.

"He was all the way up on the roof. It'll take a bit," Rosa smiled.

"Really?" Denzel asked, "How'd he get up there?"

"He can teleport," Terra said.

"That's so cool!" Marlene squealed.

Noctis appeared and leaned against the wall.

Marlene smiled and grabbed Denzel's hand, "Let's go!" She led the way outside.

Noctis sighed and followed them.

"Why'd you put him in charge of the kids?" Gadot asked Tifa.

"Because, it'll help him get out of his own head," Tifa explained, "He'll feel better for it."

Gadot shrugged.

Noctis watched them play. Marlene threw a ball and Denzel hit it back to her. After a few passes Denzel jumped up and kicked it. The ball popped.

"Ah, man," Marlene sighed.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Denzel sighed.

Noctis smiled, "Hey, come here." He formed a ball of crystal in his hand.

Marlene and Denzel ran up to him.

"You'll have to be gentler with it because it's crystal," Noctis explained. He handed Marlene the ball. Suddenly he lifted his head, "Hey, go inside."

"But—"

"Now," Noctis' eyes turned red and he stood.

Marlene and Denzel exchanged glances. Marlene led him back inside.

Noctis backed up until his back was pressed against the wall.

"Hey, why're you in so early?" Lebreau asked.

Marlene shrugged, "Noctis said come in."

Denzel nodded, "It was really sudden."

"Tifa!" Lebreau called.

Tifa came down the steps with Serah Rosa and Lightning, "Yeah?"

"They came in because Noctis told them to," Lebreau explained.

Suddenly lightning in the room changed. The light was refracted into rainbows all throughout the church.

"What's going on?" Firion came downstairs.

Lightning looked at the window. On the outside of the glass was a thick layer of crystal. The building shook again and the crystal cracked.

"That's gotta be Noctis," Ignis said, "He's the only one that can do that."

"Then what is he doing?" Lightning asked, "Other than blocking his only support from helping him."

Gladiolus shrugged, "Protecting us. That's the only reason he would do that."

Lightning growled, "That's dumb."

"When has Noctis ever thought something like that through?" Ignis asked.

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Dammit."

The crystal crumbled.

"Well that didn't take long," Vaan commented.

"Meaning he's either dead or he's won," Snow said.

Lightning jogged out into the courtyard.

Noctis was gone. He wasn't there at all.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, Kuja, how is our…guest?"

"He is alive," Kuja nodded.

"And how powerful is he? Will he be good enough to take on the Savior?"

"More than, Sir," Kuja smiled.

"Excellent, excellent! I wish to watch their inevitable…altercation."

"Yes Sir," Kuja nodded and turned to walk away.

"Oh and Kuja! I wish to see it in HD. I want to see everything as clear as day! I want to see the shock written plainly on her face! I want to feel like I'm right there! Standing beside them, watching them fight!"

"Of course," Kuja gave a small bow.

"Great!"

Kuja turned and left.

"Ultimecia, I wish to gloat!"

"Yes sir?"

"We have the newest pretty boy under our thumbs and he is more powerful than the last one! He could take them all down with barely any effort! Only the Savior would give him challenge enough for an interesting fight!"

"Of course, Sir," Ultimecia nodded.

"Now, I want to meet him! I want to talk to him, burden him with glorious purpose." He skipped away, "I love this world. There's so much to do here! I can watch them fight in HD, like I'm standing…"

Ultimecia shook her head, "If not for our deal, clown, I would destroy you myself."


	13. Chapter 13

Noctis opened his eyes.

"Good morning Pretty Boy!" a voice shouted over the intercom.

Noctis glared at the single camera in the room, "What do you want? Other than to blow my ears out, obviously."

"Oh and he's got personality! I love it!"

Noctis growled, "Whatever."

A maniacal cackle sounded through the intercom.

Noctis rolled his eyes, "Why am I here?"

"Oh, right I almost forgot! I have the perfect reason for you to switch sides!"

"What reason?" Noctis hissed, "What makes you think you could come up with a reason good enough to make me?"

"I said so that's why!"

Noctis shook his head, "This guy's incomprehensible."

"Now, now, there's no need for the muttered comments. I said so is a perfectly valid reason to switch sides."

"Yeah right."

"You don't have a choice. You are switching sides because I want you to!"

"And that means anything how?"

More maniacal cackling rang through the room, "Oh you're funny. I think I like you!"

"I honestly don't care whether or not you like me," Noctis looked around. There was a single door that led into the room, "Great." He walked over to it.

"Sorry, not that way!" the area in front of the door was netted in lasers.

Noctis stepped back, "Dammit."

"Haha!" the door opened and a clown walked up to the lasers, "You can't get away now, Pretty Boy. You're all trapped." He made a pouting face. A grin formed on his face, "Well I guess it sucks to be you!" He skipped to the other side of the door jam.

Noctis watched him, "What? You're a clown."

"Thank you for noticing," he nodded, "Now, what are you? Lost? No. Worthless? Most definitely not. Lacking self-confidence. Definitely, but I can fix that!"

"What?" Noctis' head was spinning. _This guy's impossible._

He cackled, "Now, if you would please stay right there. Try to get away and the lasers will incinerate you!"

Noctis took a step back, "You're insane."

"Oh, now he tells me that," he shook his head, "Good for me to know."

Noctis cocked his head to the side, "How do you—Why are you even—who are you?"

"Now that you mention it we haven't done introductions," he paused.

_Think Noctis. Figure out a way out of here and keep him talking, even if you don't know what in the world he's going on about._ Noctis sighed. _Oh boy, here we go._

"I am The Great Lord Kefka. You will address me as Sir, Sir Kefka, Lord Kefka, Great Lord, Great Lord Kefka, Great Sir Kefka, Great Kefka, no I don't really like that one, never mind!"

_I can't even think with this guy going on and on about…himself? This is a serious problem._ Noctis sighed.

"Now what's your name so I know what to call you," Kefka grinned.

"Noctis," Noctis said simply.

"That's it? That's pathetic!"

"Technically," Noctis said slowly, "it's Prince Noctis Lucis but nobody around here calls me that."

"Why not?" Kefka asked, "That's so much better than just Noctis. It's more magnificent, more royal, more—are you actually a prince?"

Noctis nodded.

"That makes it even better!" Kefka cackled.

"Sir Kefka."

"Ah, General!" Kefka turned.

A blond woman with an odd tiara on her head stood behind him. She held a similar tiara in both hands.

Noctis was struck with how blank her eyes were. _Uh-oh. This could be a problem._

"Now that the stage has been set let us begin with Act 1!" Kefka grinned. It was more sinister this time. The light in his eyes was evil and psychotic.

Noctis swallowed nervously.

"Come here, Prince Noctis Lucis," Kefka beckoned him closer.

"I'd rather not thanks," Noctis said.

"Sorry but you don't have a choice," Kefka met his gaze.

_I'm not even sure if this makes sense but he looks insanely sane. Or sanely insane. Or…I'm done. This guy makes no sense whatsoever._ Noctis rolled his eyes.

Kefka sighed, "Fine, no more Mr. Nice Kefka! Guards, restrain him!"

Noctis smirked, "Right." He took down the guards easily but there was still Kefka and the General, whoever that was.

"General, I get the feeling he's not going to be cooperative. It would be terrible if something were to happen to your friends, wouldn't it Prince Noctis Lucis," Kefka grinned.

Noctis froze, "What?"

"Yes, you heard me," Kefka cackled, "What if something were to happen to those two kids you were watching?"

"Leave them alone!" Noctis' eyes turned red.

"Then come here so I can put this fashionable little accessory on top of your head!" Kefka insisted impatiently.

Noctis' gaze shifted to the ground. _He knows where they are. Marlene. Denzel. Cloud, Tifa, Squall, Lightning. All of them. He knows where they are and that means he can destroy them. I'll be here, forced to see it without being able to do anything about it._ "Fine. Leave them out of it."

Kefka nodded, "Of course, now come here already!"

Noctis sighed, "Dammit." He walked forward and stopped in front of Kefka.

Kefka cackled. He placed the crown slowly on top of Noctis' head.

Noctis blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

Lightning growled, "Where did he go?"

"He's not anywhere," Terra sighed.

"We looked everywhere," Barret shrugged, "Damn bastard ain't here."

"Where could he have gone?" Serah asked.

"He wouldn't have gotten very far without us finding him," Snow added.

Cloud shrugged, "He's completely gone."

"I think he was captured," Squall said.

"But then we have to go find him right?" Rinoa asked, "I mean he was kind of a jerk but he was still our friend. In some twisted way we still care about what happens to him, right?"

"And if he's a traitor?" Sabin asked.

"He wouldn't," Prompto insisted.

"You're only saying that because you couldn't bear to think of the fact that he could be abandoning you," Sabin snapped, "What if he was only using all of us to begin with?"

"Noctis isn't like that," Ignis said, "he wouldn't use us. He wouldn't use anybody. Noctis does his own work."

"What if he's not acting of his own accord?" Terra asked.

"You mean the slave crown?" Sabin asked.

Terra nodded, "Or something similar."

"Slave crown?" Lightning asked.

"It's literally a crown," Terra explained, "It robs the wearer of all independent thought. They take orders without regard to their effects or the consequences. A person under the effects of a slave crown would kill their best friend if Kefka told them to."

"Kefka?" Ignis asked.

Terra nodded.

"Basically he's a psychotic clown," Edgar said.

"A psychotic clown?" Tifa's jaw dropped, "Why—What?"

Terra nodded, "He had access to a huge army of magitechs and because that's what's been attacking us I've been afraid that it's been him all along."

"So you're saying," Ignis shook his head in confusion, "we've been being bombarded by a psychotic clown?"

"A psychotic clown that succeeded in destroying his own world once," Edgar added.

Ignis' eyes widened, "That puts things in perspective."

"That sounds like something I would say," Prompto teased. He turned to Terra, "Is it possible to free someone from a slave crown?"

Terra nodded, "I'm not sure how to do it. But I vaguely remember a fight where I got beat up pretty bad and then I passed out."

"So if Noctis is under the effects of a slave crown then we beat him up until he drops?" Lightning asked.

Terra shrugged, "I guess?"

"Sounds like your department, Light," Laguna chuckled.

Lightning nodded, "Alright, so I'll keep him preoccupied and take him down while you guys take care of whomever, or whatever else accompanies him."

The others nodded.

"We can probably expect them to come soon," Edgar said, "Kefka usually can't wait to test out his 'new toys' on his enemies."

"Great," Lightning nodded, "Thanks."

Edgar nodded.

That night Cloud was on watch with Tifa.

"You here that?" Tifa asked.

Cloud listened carefully, "Yeah."

Tifa stood up, "I'm going to get Light."

Cloud nodded, "Alright."

Tifa sprinted back into the church.

The others started filtering out of the church. Maqui handed out earpiece microphones, "Here, so Ignis can coordinate our movements more easily."

"That's smart, Maqui," Lebreau smiled.

"Alright," Ignis said from the tower.

Tifa handed Cloud an earpiece.

"Don't lose these," Ignis said, "If anybody sees Noctis tell me or Lightning. Lightning will take care of him. The rest of us will concentrate on the army. I want everybody in a group with a medic. Stay close to your group and watch each-others backs, got it?"

The army appeared on the horizon. There were two figures at the head of it. One was undeniably Noctis.

"Well that wasn't difficult," Ignis sighed, "Light, he's all yours."

Lightning stepped to the front of the line they had created, "You're going down, hard head." She pulled her gunblade and flicked her wrist so it extended into the blade.

Noctis looked at her.

"Destroy the Savior!"

Noctis leaped forward.

Ignis swallowed. _C'mon. Target Lightning._

Lightning met him halfway.

"Yes!" Kefka cheered.

Kuja shook his head in annoyance.

"Kuja!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I wish to gloat! He is under my control! He obeys my every command! And he's good."

"Of course Sir," Kuja bowed, "Your genius inspires me every day."

"Of course it does!"

Lightning pushed Noctis away, "He's got that crown thing. It's hard to see from a distance but it's there."

"Beat him up then," Ignis responded, "Just don't kill him."

"Alright," Lightning watched him carefully.

The two of them fought and it ranged everywhere. With Noctis' ability to teleport Lightning was stuck chasing him around the battle field. He remained focused on her.

"Here, Light!" Hope cured her.

"Never mind!" Kefka cried, "Forget the Savior, for now, Destroy the medic!"

Noctis lifted his head and pushed Lightning away.

She skidded backwards.

Noctis leaped at Hope, blade first.

Hope's eyes widened. He screamed out in fear and surprise. Hope curled into a ball.

Alexander appeared out of nowhere and knocked Noctis back.

Noctis flew. He bounced a couple of times before rolling down a hill a good distance away. He struggled back to his feet.

"Destroy the Esper, Eidolon, whatever it is!" Kefka said.

Noctis shook his head and darted for Alexander.

"No!" Lightning leaped for an interception. She crashed into him, "You leave Hope alone. Do you hear me, Clown?"

"Oh-ho," Kefka cackled, "She's so protective of the little one. Destroy her."

Noctis twisted so Lightning fell to the side.

"Ugh," Lightnin grunted, "Get off!"

He grabbed her by her hair with his left hand and wrapped his right arm around her neck.

"I said," a pink glow wrapped around her as her rage boiled over, "GET OFF!" Noctis was knocked back by a blast of energy accompanied by rose petals that swept out from the epicenter. "Odin!" Lightning called.

Odin appeared by her side.

Noctis stepped back.

"Destroy them!" Kefka ordered.

Noctis watched both of them carefully.

Odin leaped forward.

Noctis leaped into the air and over Odin's first swing. Odin's second swing sent him flying into the wall of the church. Noctis cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Lightning hit him with thunder spell after thunder spell until he teleported out of area. He leaped at Lightning from behind.

Lightning spun and blocked the blade. She growled.

His eyes were blank, completely hard and cold but empty.

_I'll kill you, Clown. I promise you that._ Lightning's face hardened into a hard glare. She threw another thunder spell.

Noctis teleported away.

Hope hit him with the most powerful thunder attack.

Noctis was lifted off the ground.

Odin slashed him up a few times and returned to Lightning's side.

Noctis hit the ground solidly. He got up and attacked Lightning in quick succession. He lifted her off the ground and then slammed her back into it.

Lightning bounced and skidded. She got to her feet but before she could retaliate, Noctis was right in front of her. He slashed her cheek with a small blade.

Odin appeared behind him.

Noctis teleported away.

Hope caught him in another round of lightning bolts.

Lightning appeared in front of him, leaving a streak of pink and a shower of rose petals in her wake. She sliced him up and shot him a couple times before he knocked her backwards.

Noctis retaliated by throwing a blade at her. She dodged it but he teleported to it as it flew and used to extra momentum to knock her off her feet. Lightning hissed and rolled out of the way.

She electrocuted him until he no longer got back up. Lightning fell to one knee.

"What'd you do, try to kill him?" Gladiolus asked.

"It takes a lot to bring that guy down," Lightning closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

"It was Kefka," Terra said, "He has Celes and he had Noctis."

Serah sighed, "That's bad." The symbol filled her eyes, "In a world, dark and cold, where death reigns supreme, the only hope is love, the light that brightens the darkest hearts. The darkness cannot stand against it. Combine light and love and you get an eternal hope."

"Hey, you alright?" Cloud asked.

Serah nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Yuel's coming."

Yuel walked up.

"Yuel!" Noel raced up to her.

"Noel!" Yuel smiled. She saw Lightning and Noctis lying on the ground, unconscious, "What happened to them?"

"It's complicated," Noel smiled down at her.

Yuel smiled, "I heard you were here so I came."

"We're always more than happy to have another helping hand," Ignis said.

Yuel nodded, "I'm more than happy to help."

Auron walked up with a rolled up piece of paper. It was held closed with a black feather, "Here, Cloud, it's addressed to you."

"Who's it from?" Cloud asked.

"I have no idea," Auron shrugged, "It's not signed.

"Nice," Cloud sighed and pulled out the feather. He opened it and read the first few lines, "It's a critique of Light's and Noctis' fight. Only one person would do a critique that's this detailed." Cloud looked up and met Tifa's gaze, "Sephiroth."

Tifa's eyes widened, "But why would he give it to us?"

"I don't know," Cloud shrugged, "I really, really don't."

"Let's get these two inside so they can rest on something other than a pile of dirt," Ignis said.

Gladiolus picked up Noctis and Cloud lifted up Lightning.

"For how hard she hits I would've expected her to be heavier," Cloud commented.

"That just shows how good she is," Balthier smirked.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah. That fight was insane."

"It was a pretty cool thing to watch," Tifa agreed.

Cloud glanced at her and nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Lightning opened her eyes, "Ugh, ow." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm in my room," she sat up. _That's a good thing I guess. Where's Noctis? I really don't want to have to do that again._ Lightning stood up, "Oh my God, ow." Pain surged through her body. She slid down the stairs.

"Hey, she's alive!" Prompto said.

"You alright?" Serah asked.

"I'm a little sore," Lightning shrugged.

"Tifa!" Marlene dragged Denzel down the stairs, "The candy bowl is gone!"

Tifa shook her head, "That's because someone was getting into it." She studied the two of them carefully.

Denzel's gaze shifted to the ground.

Marlene studied the wall behind Tifa.

"That's what I thought," Lebreau chuckled, "We're gonna stop getting candy if you two keep getting into it."

Marlene nodded.

"Okay," Tifa smiled, "Go play."

Marlene led the way back up the stairs.

"Noctis up yet?" Lightning asked.

"He's out like a light," Prompto laughed.

"Well yeah," Snow smiled, "I'd like to see you try and pick a fight with Lightning. Then you can tease him or not if you like."

"Yeah, that's if he could land a hit on her," Gladiolus shook his head, "Not even Noctis could beat her."

Lightning shrugged. She skipped up the steps.

Noctis' door was open. The slave crown sat on the dresser. Terra was sitting on the floor in front of it looking at the slave crown with a mix of loathing and fear.

"Hey," Lightning walked in.

Terra jumped, "Oh hi. It's just you, Lightning."

"How is he?" Lightning asked.

"He'll be fine. He won't remember anything from the time the crown was put on to the time he wakes up. He should wake up in a few hours," Terra explained.

"Looks like I'll have to catch him up then. He can't have any holes in his memory that Kefka can exploit."

Terra nodded.

"Get some rest," Lightning smiled at the smaller girl, "I'll look after him."

Terra nodded.

Lightning watched her leave, "It's almost like she speaks from experience." She studied the slave crown without touching it. It had teardrop shaped obsidian plates imbedded into its shiny black surface. It was made to fit Noctis' head alone. It would more than likely not fit anyone else as well as it did him. _That's kind of frightening. We need to learn more about this thing and figure out how to cancel its effects without fighting our friends._ Lightning sighed.

Noctis opened his eyes. _Where—how did I get here? I'm in my room. How? More importantly why? _"What happened?" he sat up.

"You blacked out."

"Lightning," Noctis looked at her in surprise, "Ow, my head hurts."

"I'm not surprised," Lightning shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Noctis asked, "How did I get here?"

"It looks like I have a lot of explaining to do," Lightning sighed. She shook her head, "If you want details it's all over the internet. Basically you had this thing," she pointed to the slave crown, "and that stupid clown had you under his thumb. I had to beat you into unconsciousness in order for Ignis and the others to remove it."

Noctis' eyes widened. His face hardened. "Kefka," he hissed. "How long has it been?"

"Two days."

"Really? Wow," Noctis shook his head.

"I woke up a few hours ago," Lightning added.

"So you were unconscious too?" Noctis asked.

Lightning nodded, "Here, come here." She sat at the computer.

Noctis got to his feet and leaned over her shoulder.

She found the video easily enough and played it. It was a full half hour long.

Noctis watched it in shock, "I don't remember any of that."

"Terra said you wouldn't," Lightning nodded.

"I attacked Hope?" Noctis asked.

Lightning nodded, "Yeah and got knocked fifty feet into the air for your trouble."

"And skipped like a stone," Noctis nodded, "That explains why my side hurts so much. Those landings probably broke more than a few ribs."

"Probably," Lightning nodded, "especially that first one."

"Ouch," Noctis flinched as the thunder spell lifted him off the ground and then Odin sliced him up pretty nicely. "Hope's got some insane magically ability," Noctis observed. He shook his head, "I don't remember any of this."

"I'm not surprised," Lightning sighed, "The slave crown blocks all independent thought, makes the wearer one hundred percent obedient."

Noctis nodded, "Is Maqui going to take it apart?"

Lightning nodded, "Later, yeah."

Noctis sighed. He sat on the edge of the bed, "I don't remember. This is so frustrating."

Lightning rolled her eyes and sat next to him, "You can't change that. You can just continue on. Make choices that prevent it from happening again." _This guy is impossible. He blames himself for absolutely everything even though most of the time there was nothing he could have done about it. Then he pushes people away so he doesn't have to take the blame anymore. Yet he still cares about what happens to them. He can't help it and he hates it._ "None of this was your fault."

Noctis looked at the ground, "Whatever."

"I'm not being case specific," Lightning said, "None of this was your fault. You blame yourself for everything even though there was nothing you could have done to begin with."

Noctis bit his lip.

"Why? You try so hard to keep yourself from connecting to people because they'll die and you don't want to experience the pain of being left behind. Again," Lightning added.

Noctis' eyes widened, "You—I don't—whatever."

"I'm assuming that Stella's death wasn't the first time," Lightning said, "You know and you wished you didn't. You do so you let people drift away. You're wasting away."

Noctis shook his head, "You don't know what it's like."

"No one does," Lightning said, "Let's be real. You're the only one that knows these things and no one else knows what that feels like."

Noctis felt all the pain he had buried deep inside himself coming back up. Memories that he'd thought he'd forgotten surfaced, painful and breaking. He shook his head. _Stop it. Just stop. I don't want it to change. It keeps me going every day. It keeps me focused. I don't want all of this anymore._

"You can't push the past aside," Lightning insisted, "It makes you who you are. You can let it hold you back or use it to make you stronger."

"You don't get it," Noctis' hair hid his face. His head was turned so he was staring at the ground. "You don't know my past. You don't, you couldn't understand it. You can't understand me. No one can and no one does," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Only because you don't let them," Lightning said, "You don't let me. I can't understand exactly what it's like but I can connect it to my own life experience and draw from there."

Noctis felt tears welling up at the back of his eyes. He closed them and ground his teeth together. _Why? Why'd she have to bring this up? I was okay until now._ "I was doing fine."

"But you weren't," Lightning insisted, "You aren't fine. If you're falling apart now then that tells you that your coping method isn't and didn't work."

"I was fine," Noctis hissed. The tears began to fall down his cheeks, "I was able to get done what I needed to and get through every day."

"But was it ever enough?" Lightning asked.

"It was enough for me. I didn't have to think," Noctis shook his head, "I didn't have to remember what happened to them or why it happened."

"None of them was your fault!" Lightning insisted. She put her hand on his shoulder.

Noctis didn't fight her. He sat there, clenching his hands into fists. His knuckles were white.

"Maybe the fact that you didn't bother thinking about it is why you continue blaming yourself for every single one," Lightning said, "Maybe change is what you need."

"It's worked," Noctis insisted, "It's worked before. As long as I can do what I need to do then I'm okay." He tried to be angry but he couldn't be. He tried to transform the pain into anger but he couldn't. Tears continued to roll smoothly, one at a time, down his cheeks. _God dammit! I can't be angry. Why not? It's always worked before. Why won't it work now? I need it to work but I can't be angry anymore. _

"But you can't," Lightning sighed, "You can't." She slid her hand under his chin and turned his head.

Noctis resisted but gave in after a moment. He opened his eyes and met her gaze. They were a bright sad green.

"You can't do what you need to do because you're letting your past hold you back," Lightning said, "You need to let go and move forward. It's hard. I'm not gonna lie. It's a pain in the ass. But you'll feel better for it, alright?"

Noctis turned back to the ground. He nodded, "Alright."

Lightning smiled, "You really were falling apart, huh?"

Noctis shrugged and wiped his eyes, "Whatever."

"There's Noctis," Lightning sighed.

"Noct," Noctis corrected, "All my friends call me Noct."

"Then call me Light," Lightning nodded.

"Light," Noctis smiled, "Okay."

"Come eat," Lightning stood up. She let her finger slide out from under his chin, lifting it further.

Noctis looked up at her, "I'm not hungry."

Lightning put her hands on her hips, "Really? I'm supposed to buy that?"

Noctis paused, "Um, I don't… I don't know."

"Exactly, now let's go," Lightning turned and walked out the door.

"Light, wait!" Noctis got to his feet and jogged after her.

"So Tifa," Lightning leaned against the doorjamb of the kitchen.

Noctis stood behind her with his gaze on the ground.

"Yeah," Tifa smiled.

"What's for dinner?" Prompto skipped down the steps. He noticed Noctis, "Hey you're awake!"

Noctis nodded, "Yeah."

"Sweet, you gonna go up to the roof or you gonna stay with the rest of us?" Prompto asked.

Noctis shrugged, "I haven't decided yet."

"You always were indecisive," Prompto smiled. He grabbed Noctis' wrist and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"He was looking kind of rough," Tifa looked at Lightning, "What happened?"

"Let's just say I talked to him about his tendency to blame himself for everything," Lightning shrugged, "The details are unimportant."

Tifa nodded, "Alright." She turned back to the stove, "Well to answer Prompto's question, we're having pasta. Tortellini to be specific."

Lightning nodded, "Alright. He missed the answer so I guess it sucks to be him."

"It won't kill him," Lebreau shrugged.

Lightning nodded, "Do you know where Snow is?"

Tifa shrugged, "No clue. Maybe with Serah."

"Where's Serah, then?" Lightning asked.

"Upstairs," Lebreau said, "Last I knew she was trying to clean her room again."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Really. She knows that her definition of organized is the aftermath of a hurricane." She skipped back up the steps.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day there was a new kid at school. He had long purple hair and was a wearing a tight fitting leather jacket over a muscle shirt. His pants were baggy and loose. His eyes were a kind of blue green.

"This is Kuja," the art teacher said.

Vaan's eyes narrowed, "Him."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Yuj asked.

Vaan nodded, "He's always up to no good. He'll use other people to do his dirty work."

"He'll manipulate people?"

"He sows discord by working his way into his enemy's ranks and spreading lies and setting up circumstances that make someone look bad. He targets those people that are already not entirely trusted or liked by the group."

"He'll go after Noctis," Yuj concluded.

Vaan nodded, "My thoughts exactly."

At lunch Vaan went straight to Lightning, "Hey, Lightning."

Lightning turned, "Yeah?"

"Kuja's here," Vaan said.

"Damn," Lightning rolled her eyes, "Really? That's two we have to worry about now."

"Yuj and I think he'll go after Noctis because it wouldn't be hard to make him look bad."

Lightning nodded, "Probably, speaking of which." She turned to where Noctis sat at the table, "You eaten?"

Firion shook his head, "No he hasn't."

Noctis glared at him, "Thanks. I was just going to eat when we got back to the—"

"Go eat," Lightning sighed. She walked up to him and lifted him to his feet. He was about three inches taller than her.

Noctis didn't fight but he didn't help either.

"Let's go," Lightning sighed. She did not let go of his wrist as she dragged him toward the lunch line.

"Lightning," Noctis sighed and followed.

Vaan and Yuj exchanged glances. Yuj shrugged, "Oh well."

Vaan chuckled, "Whatever."

They high fived each other. "Yeah!" they said in unison.

Tifa shook her head, "Boys. Those two act like they should be in high school."

Squall shrugged, "Oh well."

Rinoa smiled, "Boys will be boys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laguna asked.

Rinoa giggled, "Nothing."

Laguna sighed, "Okay, I see how it is."

"Oh cheer up," Vanille laughed, "She was obviously referring to Yuj and Vaan." Vanille winked at Rinoa, "Right Rinoa?"

Rinoa laughed and nodded.

"Okay," Laguna shrugged. He turned to Cloud, "S'up blonde?"

"Don't call be blonde," Cloud said.

"Sorry," Laguna cringed, "What's up Cloud?"

"Nothing much," Cloud shrugged.

"Out of curiosity," Vaan asked, "Why don't you like being called blonde?"

"Noctis calls him blonde," Penelo said, "and not in a nice way usually."

"Oh," Laguna chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I guess I didn't really think about that."

"It's fine," Cloud shrugged.

"So, Lightning's looking after our trouble maker, we have a bad guy to deal with and not everyone gets along," Tifa sighed.

"That last part is not entirely our fault," Gadot said, "Somebody is being antagonistic."

Serah sighed, "We are the ones that decide to listen to the taunts so it's not entirely his fault either."

Gadot nodded, "True."

"I never said it was," Serah sighed and sat down.

Kuja moved to approach Noctis.

Lightning noticed him walking up, "Let's go." She dragged him up the stairs.

"Whoa," Noctis stumbled and then followed.

Kuja watched, "It's almost cute. He doesn't have a clue." He smiled at Lightning, "Does he, Savior?"

Lightning glared at Kuja, "You know we won't fall for your tricks."

Kuja laughed, "Of course you wouldn't. You're too smart for that, Lightning."

Lightning growled, "Leave us alone, now or I will cave your skull in, in school or not."

Kuja nodded, "Very well." He turned and left.

"What do I not have a clue about?" Noctis asked.

"Um," Lightning shook her head and looked at the ground. Her cheeks flushed. _C'mon stop it. You can't look like this._ "Nothing, really," she shook her head, "Let's go."

Noctis watched her, "Okay?" he said slowly. He followed her over to the table where they sat. _I really don't belong here. Where the hell else am I supposed to be? I'm confused. I don't know what to do or where to be anymore._ He stared at his food without really seeing it_. I don't know how to look at the world. Lightning ripped that out from under me and now I don't know what to do. Do I just continue on like nothing's changed? Do I try to change? But how do I do that? What if the changes end up being worse? Then Lightning really won't like me. Wait a second, why does it matter whether or not Lightning likes me?_ He glanced at where she sat next to her sister.

Lightning was picking through Serah's lunch box.

Serah shrugged and continued talking to Tifa and Vaan.

Noctis sighed, "Why does it matter?"

"Why does what matter?" Snow asked.

"Um," Noctis looked up at him. He felt his cheeks flush and quickly looked down, "Nothing."

Snow glanced at Lightning, "Okay then, I see you."

"No you don't," Noctis said.

"Okay then why does what matter?"

"Nothing alright," Noctis snapped, "It doesn't matter."

"Does it matter to you?" Snow asked.

"I said it was nothing!" Noctis glared at him.

"Alright, geez," Snow put his hands up and stepped back, "I was just trying to be friendly."

"I don't want your friendship, got it?" Noctis growled, "I don't care."

"Well obviously you do," Snow rolled his eyes, "or you wouldn't be so upset about it."

"Snow, shut up okay," Lightning said, "We really don't need another fight."

"I wasn't looking for a fight, Sis," Snow sighed.

"I'm not your sister," Lightning sighed, "Just shut up and eat."

"Alright," Snow sighed sat next to Serah, "I was just trying to see if I could get him to lighten up."

Serah smiled, "Not everyone's cheerful. Some prefer to keep things to themselves."

Snow shrugged, "Yeah but he doesn't associate with anybody, not even his so called 'friends'."

Noctis' head shot up. He glared at Snow but remained silent.

"They are his friends and that's why they don't press him," Serah said.

"That's not exactly friendship," Snow muttered.

"That depends on who you ask," Squall said, "Some people prefer to be left alone to figure things out. Some people, like you, like to talk about their problems."

"Keeping it inside doesn't work though," Tifa said.

_They talk about me as though I can't hear them._ Noctis glared at his hands. _Why? I guess that's what I get for spending all my time alone but really. Why do they do that? It only makes someone feel more out of place and I already have enough of that._

"Some of us have to learn that the hard way," Rinoa shrugged, "It's not a bad thing, just a learning experience."

Noctis glared at his hands. _I'm not deaf and they act like I don't exist. How am I supposed to fix anything when they obviously don't mind ignoring me? How am I supposed to fix anything when they aren't going to care? _

"Feeling lonely pretty boy?"

"Kuja," Lightning stood up, "Leave him alone."

"Why? You obviously aren't paying him any mind at all," Kuja met her glare evenly, "He's been glaring at his hands this whole time. Don't tell me you didn't notice."

Lightning didn't spare Noctis a glance.

The others watched uneasily.

Noctis appeared to be ignoring them both. _Why does he care? So he can have a new toy? No thanks. I don't play by others rules, sorry. Huh, I don't even play other people's games. I won't be the pawn in this one._ "Leave it. I'm fine on my own." He stood up and walked down the steps.

They all stared after him.

After a moment he was gone.

Kuja sighed, "Look you drove him away." He walked slowly down the steps and sat at another table, next to a girl with brown hair and cold hard black eyes.

Lightning sighed, "Chasing after him won't help." She sat back down. Lightning couldn't get the image of his face out of her mind. He looked angry but she knew a mask when she saw one. He was hurting but unwilling to admit it to himself, let alone anyone else. She shook her head. _All he's going to do is hurt himself, someone else or both. This is going to be messy._ She stood up and followed Noctis. She tracked him using the sixth sense that she had gotten as part of being savior.

He was standing on the roof of the really tall building across the street.

"Damn, how the hell—he can teleport that's how," Lightning sighed. She made it on to the roof quickly.

Noctis was still standing there. He was surrounded by his blades. They spun around him, creating a protective barrier that made him a pain to fight. He turned to Lightning and glared at her with frightening crimson eyes, "So, you here to talk some sense into me or to drag me back?"


	17. Chapter 17

Lightning stared at him, "You're going to attack no matter how I answer so enough of the games." She drew her gunblade and readied it.

"Maybe I wouldn't have," he grabbed his favorite blade and leaped at her, "but if you insist!"

Lightning blocked his blade and went to kick him.

He was gone.

She spun around and caught a kick from him, "You did better than this under Kefka." She smirked, "If you're going to fight me then fight me like you have a purpose. Fight me like you aren't just blowing off steam!" she picked up her pace going offensive and pressing him backwards. She transformed her gunblade with a fluid motion and without missing a beat. She pointed it between his eyes.

He blocked the bullet with a quick flick of his wrist and slashed at her.

She flipped over him and went to cut him down at the knees.

He teleported away and then behind her.

Lightning smirked and spun, knocking his feet out from under him.

Noctis rolled back and pointed a shorter blade at her chest.

Lightning smiled and leaped over him.

"Dammit," he rolled to the side as she brought her blade down to his head.

Lightning flipped as he went to slice at her ankles. She landed gracefully, "Really? That's the best you can do?"

Noctis got to his feet and glared at her, "You're going to taunt me? I thought you cared, Lightning."

"I do," Lightning nodded. Her blade didn't go down, "That's why I'm here."

"Why are you here then?" he asked. _I thought I could talk to her. Now I'm more alone than ever. I can't talk to anybody._

"Listen to me, Noctis. What you're doing will only hurt you and everyone else. You need to figure things out," Lightning sighed, "but you can not do it alone."

"I can do it alone if I want to," Noctis snapped. His voice raised to an angry yell, "I'm fine on my own!"

"But you're not!" Lightning raised her voice. _God, he's more stubborn than Snow sometimes. _"You're in pain and it's because you're alone that you're lashing out!"

"What do you know?" Noctis asked, "What do you care what happens to me?"

"I know a lot," Lightning's voice got suddenly quiet.

Noctis took a step back. He swallowed nervously.

"And I care because I did the same thing," Lightning hissed, "I did the same thing and I ended up regretting it. I'm living proof that hiding the pain and hurt behind a mask of anger and hatred doesn't work and it never will."

Noctis looked at the ground. He remained silent.

"Look, the Savior and the loner having a heart to heart," the dark haired girl Kuja had sat next to at lunch appeared in between them, "I was enjoying watching you fight but then you had to go and ruin it." She smiled, revealing teeth that had been filed into points and covered with a metal substance. They were sharp, more than likely capable of cutting through steel.

"Who are you?" Lightning asked.

"Kuja calls me the Little Monster and Kefka calls me his Little Monster," she cackled.

Noctis' head jerked up, "Kefka?"

"I remember him mentioning you," she laughed. It was a cold sound, filled with hatred and mocking amusement, "and how much fun it was to play chess with you as the perfect pawn. He also told me about how much he enjoyed watching you two fight. He said it was almost lover-like. I can see where he got that from. The Savior, trying to save a soul too lost in his own sorrow and guilt to be reachable, how sad. And yet still she tries and you ignore her. It's almost heartbreaking." The Little Monster smiled cruelly, "So, I have decided that I am going to rid one of you of the burden of the other. How does that sound, Lovebirds?"

"If it's a fight you want," Lightning changed her gunblade into it's gun form and pointed it at her, "then you can have one."

She smiled, "And what about you?"

Noctis' face was harder than steel, "Fine."

"Perfect," she leaped at Lightning and then disappeared. She hit would have hit Lightning from behind except Noctis knocked her out of the air.

Lightning whirled in that instant and snarled, "Fine."

The Little Monster glared at Noctis. "It's almost cute," she snarled, "protecting her like that. I could've killed her, taken her off your back but you stopped me. Do you actually care for her?"

"Enough of your games," Lightning growled, "monster."

"Oh if you insist," she leaped at Lightning again.

Lightning was ready this time. She shot the gun three times, expecting her to teleport away. She then ducked and spun as the Little Monster flew over her head.

Noctis was ready and waiting. He side stepped and hit her in the back, slamming her into the roof.

She rolled and leaped at him.

Noctis barely had time to get his arms up to shield his face before she knocked him down.

She bit down hard on his arm. The Little Monster smiled as her teeth scraped against bone.

Noctis kicked her off and stood up.

"You'll be dead in a matter of moments whether we continue this fight or not," she smiled and licked her lips. Her eyes were a bright glowing red now.

_She's going into a frenzy. _Lightning realized. _She needs to go down and fast._

Noctis glared at her, "I don't care."

"At least then you won't have to see it," she grinned, "or am I wrong, Crystal Guardian?"

"What?" Noctis asked. He was paling and fast.

"Only a crystal guardian has blood like that. There are only five of them in existence. They've been touched by the powers of a god, in your case Etro," she smiled, "Their blood is exquisite, very, very hard to come by."

Lightning shot her in between the eyes with her gunblade, pouring the power of the savior into the bullet.

She screeched and turned into dust and black smoke.

Noctis fell to one knee.

"Hey," Lightning kneeled next to him, "can you walk?"

Noctis glanced at her, "For a second someone might actually think you care."

"I do care!" Lightning yelled.

He flinched.

"Sorry," Lightning said.

"I'll be fine," he shook his head. His eyes were glassy and his skin was extremely pale.

"Don't lie, you damn idiot," Lightning growled.

He met her gaze, "I'll be in my room." He whispered and disappeared in a shower of crystal.

Lightning raced down the streets. _Damn fool. It's my fault. I didn't expect her bite to be poisonous. I didn't expect her to recover that quickly and neither did he. God dammit. I hate it when I miscalculate! It puts other people in danger. I swear by everything that is holy unholy and everything in between that if he dies I will resurrect him to kill him myself._ "Terra," she called as she entered and darted up the stairs.

"What's wrong Lightning?" Terra followed her.

Lightning led the way up to Noctis' room.

He was lying face down on the floor. Black liquid seeped from the wound in his arm.

Terra crouched down next to him, "He's alive, but I don't know for how long."

"Keep him alive," Lightning ordered, "I'm going back to school. I'll come up with some excuse for his absence."

Terra nodded, "Alright."

Lightning walked back to the school. Her mind was spinning. _What that girl said, there are only five. The crystal. What crystal? Is he really the crystal's protector? Is that how Serah knew everything about him? How he knew she drew from it? Everything makes sense now. _She walked into the building to see Serah lying on the ground with Snow leaning over her. His expression keyed her into the fact that something was wrong. She kneeled next to him, "What's wrong?"

"It hasn't faded yet," Snow's voice quavered the tiniest bit but Lightning heard it, "Normally it would have faded by now."

"Hey, is she alright?" One of the security guards asked.

Lightning glared at him, "She's fine." She lifted her sister up in her arms and carried her outside.

Snow followed her, "Where'd you disappear to? And why are you so beat up?"

"It's not important," Lightning said. She laid Serah down and tapped her cheek, "Snap out of it, alright. This isn't funny. You're scaring us."

Serah whined and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Serah," Lightning hated the desperation in her voice.

Her eyes closed and she went limp in Lightning's arms.

"Serah!" Lightning shook her less then gently in her panic.

"Lightning," Snow grabbed her arm, "you'll hurt her."

Lightning nodded, "Right, I'm sorry."

Serah opened her eyes after many tedious moments. She shook her head, "I'm sorry. Lightning, is Noctis poisoned?" Serah studied her sister carefully.

Lightning stiffened, "Um, yeah."

"When did that happen?" Snow asked.

"It's complicated."

Serah struggled to her feet. She swayed; nearly collapsing before Lightning caught her, "I need to see him, see how bad it is."

"Serah you can't even walk," Snow said, concern clear in his voice.

"I need to see him!" Serah insisted, "I'll be alright."

"The last person to tell me that ended up getting poisoned," Lightning said.

"Here I'll carry you," Snow offered.

Serah sighed, "Alright, I just need to see Noctis."

Lightning led the way back to the church. _What did she see? Why does she need to see him? I've never been so frightened by something like this in my life. What's going to happen?_

Snow never took his eyes off Serah.

She looked worried, frightened and sad. Her face was red like she was fighting tears.

Once they reached the church Serah pushed herself out of Snow's arms. She darted up the stairs.

Lightning and Snow exchanged glances and followed.

Serah threw open his door and stumbled into Terra's arms.

"You alright?" Terra asked in worry.

Serah nodded, "I'm fine. I need to see his arm."

Terra stepped out of her way.

Serah saw his arm and stumbled away, "No." she repeated the one word over and over in a whisper.

"Serah?" Lightning asked. She looked down at Noctis. He was worse than she had thought. He looked dead, extremely pale and not really moving, "How is he?"

"He's stable, finally," Terra sighed, "I was losing him for a bit but he's stable."

"Serah what's wrong?" Snow asked, "Terra says he'll be fine."

"It's not just him," Serah fell to her knees, "It's Gadot and Lebreau and you, Lightning, and him and so many others."

"What's going to happen?" Lightning kneeled down in front of her sister.

"He'll destroy us," Serah whimpered, "I sound so pathetic."

"You aren't," Lightning hissed in sudden anger.

Serah nodded.

Snow's eyes widened but he remained silent.

"What else?" Lightning asked, "Describe it as best you can."

"Alright, so it started with Noctis being poisoned. Then we get attacked and those of us that aren't killed are captured and taken to him."

"Kefka?" Lightning asked.

Serah shook her head, "Something much bigger, more powerful and more dangerous. Something out for revenge. I couldn't see him clearly but I saw that he wasn't human. He was inhuman. He was huge and I've felt him—"

"No it can't be him. We should have—if I remember correctly—shit!" Lightning slammed her hand into the floor, "I can't remember! I remember weakening him. I don't remember what happened after that! Snow, get Hope. We need to keep him with us. He needs to stay with one of us always, got it? Tell him that. If my suspicions are correct then he'll thank us for it."

"What are your suspicions?" Terra asked.

"I'll tell you once I get everybody out of school," Lightning left. She grabbed Cloud's bike keys out of his room.

"You're taking his bike?" Snow asked.

Lightning nodded, "Yep." She climbed on, "Stay with Serah. She put on the helmet and drove off.

Snow nodded, "You got it, Light."

Lightning pulled up to the school on the bike. She walked into the front office.

"Madame, Lightning," the secretary greeted her, "what can I do for you?"

"I need everyone that was enrolled with me that's still here to be pulled out of class," Lightning said seriously.

"You're a student you can't do something like that. I need a parent or guardian—"

"I am their guardian," Lightning said seriously.

"You're so young to be looking after a group that big," The secretary shook her head, "You're a student. You can't pull other students out of class."

"Miss, I like you and all," Lightning's tone grew cold, "but you're getting in the way. I need you to call them out and I need you to do it now. I am Lightning Farron and I will not hesitate to knock you unconscious and do it myself."

"How is that—?" the secretary stared at her.

"It is because we're needed," Lightning said, "I need all of them to be pulled out of class. Our world is in terrible danger and we're the only ones that can stop it. Please."

The secretary nodded, "Of course."

"By the way, Miss, I want you to keep this little discussion between you and me and that includes wiping it off the camera over there," Lightning said.

The secretary nodded. She called all of them down to the office.

"Light?" Vaan asked.

"Let's go. We need to get back," Lightning said, "Hope stay close to me. Ignis give us a ride. Cloud," she tossed him the keys.

He stared at them in shock.

"Go ahead and take your bike," Lightning smiled and led the way out the door.

Cloud stared at the keys for a moment longer before following.

They all arrived at the church.

"I want everyone in the center room as quickly as possible, got it?" Lightning headed for it, "Tell them I'll be waiting. Hope, come with me."

Hope nodded and jogged after her.

They dispersed.

Lightning paced, waiting impatiently.

Hope watched her go back and forth in silence. She was obviously thinking and thinking hard. _It almost looks painful._

They gathered in the center room.

"Ignis, get up here," Lightning said.

Ignis nodded and skipped up the steps.

"Hey where's Noctis?" Prompto asked.

Lightning met his gaze evenly, "In his room, poisoned."

Silence.

Lightning nodded, "That was the response I was expecting. I want all of you to be ready for an attack of an exponentially larger size than the ones we've been getting. I also want all of you to prepare for loss. I get the feeling some of us will not make it out of that battle alive. I want preparations to be made."


	18. Chapter 18

Lightning walked up to Maqui, "Do you still have that magitek?"

Maqui nodded, "Yep."

Lightning nodded to Maqui, "How long until it's useable."

"It's useable now," Maqui shrugged.

"Give it to Gadot," Lightning said.

Maqui nodded.

"Snow, Hope!" Lightning called them over.

"Yeah?" Snow asked.

"Help Maqui find Gadot and update the magitek."

The three of them left to find Gadot.

Lightning found Terra in Noctis' room, "He awake yet?"

Terra shook her head, "No, he's moved but he's not awake. According to Hope, after he studied the poison is does some pretty freaky stuff. It causes sudden weakness, and almost certain death. Wounds can't be healed with magic and are worse and heal more slowly and the victim can see things in their dreams."

"Pleasant," Lightning sighed.

"It hasn't gotten very bad," Terra said, "He knows it's not real. He hasn't said anything."

"Alright," Lightning nodded, "Let's do everything in our power to make sure it stays that way."

Terra nodded.

It took the better part of a week for him to wake up.

Noctis sat up and looked around. His left arm burned and his head was spinning, "Damn it's cold in here." he shuddered.

"No it's just you."

He turned.

Terra was climbing to her feet.

"How long have you been here?" Noctis asked tightly.

"As long as you've been out. Lightning's been busy and wanted me to make sure you got better," Terra said, "She wants you up and about ASAP."

Noctis narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Apparently we can expect a really bad attack sometime," Terra shrugged. She gently grabbed his arm and changed the wrapping on it.

Noctis watched her, torn between curiosity and impatience. _Why doesn't she just cure it? How did I even live through that? I feel like I've been through hell and back._

"I'll tell Lightning you're awake but still need sleep," Terra turned to walk out the door. She turned back to him, "You might want to at least pretend to be asleep so you miss out on the 'stupid idiot' lecture."

Noctis nodded.

Terra left.

"The 'stupid idiot' lecture. Well I guess that answers that question," he laid back down. _Ouch._ He rolled over so his back was facing the door. He felt the now familiar pang of loneliness and sighed, "Why doesn't anything makes sense anymore?" he heard the door open and quickly closed his eyes.

"Alright," Lightning sounded different. She sounded harder somehow, more like a soldier and less like a sister. She closed the door slowly and quietly as she left.

Noctis sighed and opened his eyes, "I guess I was being an idiot but who cares? It's not like they care what happens to me anyway. I could fall off the face of the earth for all they care." He felt instantly guilty after that comment. _Well Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto would miss me. Well they've got new friends now. Ignis gets along fine with Lightning and Prompto seems to have a good friendship with everybody. Gladiolus gets along pretty well with most of them too. It's just me that doesn't have at least one new friend. Maybe that's because I was being a jerk but I can't change that now. There's nothing I could say to take all of that back._ He stood up and wandered over to the dresser, "I'm so self-absorbed! I'm such a fool. There's nothing that can change that. I hate knowing that but I messed up and I can't fix it. What am I still doing here then? What keeps me here?" _Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus. They keep me here. They've always kept me from falling to pieces. They've drifted away now but I can't let them go._ "Why can't I just let go? Move on?" he punched the wall hard enough to make it shake. He hung his head, "Forget it. I can't let go of the past. That's my biggest weakness. I can't do it and it holds me back. I can't change that." He felt a lump settle in his throat, "God dammit. Not again. I wish I could just have the memories removed. Completely wiped so I didn't have to feel any more pain. So I could restart."

There was a knock on the door. It popped open and Lightning was there, "I figured you weren't actually asleep. Terra's not a good liar. Why'd you hit the wall?"

Noctis turned away so she wouldn't see his face, "No reason."

"Yeah, okay, and pigs can fly," Lightning rolled her eyes.

"You're different now," Noctis told her, "It's like there's two sides of you. The older sister that helps and comforts those that are lost and then the soldier, hard and cold, almost untouchable."

Lightning stared at him, "Maybe there are two sides of me. I wouldn't know."

Noctis sighed and sat down staring at the closed window on the other side of the room, _Why does she have to be the soldier now? I'm not surprised, with her sister's vision and all. I'm so self-centered. Maybe her being the soldier is good for them. Maybe the soldier is what they need. She's calm cool collected. She's calculative and reliable. The world doesn't revolve around me. No one's here to comfort me anymore._ That thought brought up images of his mother. He lowered his head and studied the ground. _I'm such a child. I must drive her nuts. I can't even keep myself on track. I don't know what to do or where to go when something comes up that challenges everything I've made myself believe. I don't even know who I am anymore._

The door closed quietly. Lightning sat next to him, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Noctis was suddenly glad the room was dark, that she couldn't see his face. He could feel her crystal blue eyes studying him carefully.

"Yeah, right," Lightning said.

_Blunt as ever._ Noctis sighed. _Why can't someone just tell me it'll all be okay and the world will fix itself? Why doesn't anyone just—oh never mind. It doesn't matter what I want, not to them. The world is cruel. People are just your friends because they want something out of you, whether it's companionship, an object, status, or money. Everyone wants something. _

"You're obviously thinking and you're obviously down," Lightning said, "What's up?"

"Just me being me," Noctis shrugged. He felt tears slide down his cheeks. He lifted his head and took a deep breath, "hating the world, life and myself."

"Why?" Lightning asked. She wiped a tear off his cheek.

"Because I can," he muttered, "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Lightning growled softly, "Really? What's the real reason?"

"I don't know," Noctis whispered, "I don't know anything anymore. I know what I want and I know that it'll never happen. The world isn't that black and white and it won't fix itself. I know why I'm still here but I don't even know who I am. I've blocked so much out. I don't know what's real anymore." He hadn't wanted to tell her that much but since he had started telling her he didn't want to stop, "I know that I have to let go of things but I don't know how or if I even want to. I know what I have to do, what I should do. That's all I've ever known. It's the only thing that's kept me going." He paused. _Should I continue? She hasn't said anything. I'm just pushing my problems off on somebody else. _He stood up, "Forget it. You wouldn't get it anyway." He walked over to the bed and sat on it, "I just want to be alone."

He felt Lightning's gaze harden as she glared at his back, "I wouldn't get it? You just want to be left alone with these thoughts? You just want to be left alone to tear yourself apart? You just want to be left alone to fall to pieces in cold hard silence? Is that really what you want?"

_I hate how she's always right. I hate how she always manages to find a way to break all of my walls down. I hate how she always finds a way to make me cry. I hate crying. I hate this feeling, loneliness, pain. Why can't I just be angry at the world and everyone in it? _He shook his head, "I don't know anymore, alright? I just don't know."

Lightning softened some, "Fine, your share of dinner is in the fridge when you want it." She left, closing the door behind her.

_She isn't making me eat? Well I feel sick anyway so whatever._ "I'm done." He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Lightning sighed as she closed the door, "That was fun."

"How is he?" Snow asked.

"He's okay," Lightning shrugged, "He's just being an idiot."

Snow chuckled. He walked down the stairs carefully. He was holding a bunch of guns.

Lightning shook her head in amusement.

"Lightning," Noel walked up with Firion, "I think you should come talk to Yuel."

Lightning nodded, "Lead on."

Noel led her to Yuel. Her room was next to the room that would remain empty for all of eternity. The empty room had belonged to Stella. Lightning had organized all of her stuff and gotten rid of nothing. It was all still there, including her sword.

Yuel smiled at Lightning. She was sitting on her bed with her hands folded in her lap, "Lightning. I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?" Lightning asked. She sat next to the smaller girl.

"The timeline, though infinite, has a set course this time. It will be hard," the golden symbol filled her bright green eyes, "but it has been set in our favor. It won't be easy and it won't be without pain, fear, or death but we still have hope." Her eyes closed for a second and she swayed.

Lightning wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder, "Get some sleep."

Noel looked worried, "I thought—"

"She'll be alright Noel," Lightning said, "Caius and the other Yuels have made sure the seeresses won't die."

"How?" Firion asked.

"They draw power from a crystal now, not from their own life force," Lightning said.

"The crystal is the life force of this world," all the Yuels seemed to be speaking through her, "it is replenished every midnight and midday. Its guardian was gifted with power from the goddess Etro. His duty was to protect the crystal but in doing so, he developed a connection to it that is stronger than any of you could have."

"Noctis," Lightning whispered, "It all makes sense. He knows exactly how every last one of us is going to die and exactly which one of us is going to die next. If the crystal is tied to life and death then it makes sense." She stood up, "He has the power to save life and the power to take it away. That's why he knows exactly what's going to happen."

"He hates it though," Firion said, "It's written so plainly on his face. He hates it."

"I know he does," Lightning said.

"He doesn't know the full extent of his power," Yuel said, "He only knows half of it."

Lightning nodded, "Then we'll just have to wait."

"You aren't going to tell him?" Noel asked.

"It could completely shatter him," Lightning shook her head, "to know that all this time he could have done something. He's managed to convince himself that there was nothing he could've done. I think that in his current state it's better that he not know."

Noel nodded, "That makes sense then."

Lightning suddenly glared at them, "This stays between us, got it?"

Noel and Firion nodded.

"Good, as far as anyone else is concerned we know nothing."

"Yep," Noel nodded.

"My lips are sealed," Firion said.

Lightning's eyes widened, "That's it." she darted out of the room.

"What?" Noel and Firion exchanged glances.

Noel shrugged, "See you later Light. C'mon let's see if we can't help with anything."

Firion nodded.

"Hey, what's up?" Cecil nodded to them and then to Yuel, "I see you're helping out."

"Yuel this is Cecil," Firion said.

"Hey Cecil," Noel smiled at Yuel, "It's alright. He may look dangerous but he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Yuel smiled and nodded, "Hi, Cecil." She stumbled over his name a bit.

Cecil smiled, "Well you couldn't have two better helpers, so have fun you three."

Noel shrugged, "C'mon, let's see if they need help downstairs."

Yuel smiled and followed.


	19. Chapter 19

The tensions rose as a few months passed. Noctis was still poisoned but he was up and moving around. He didn't really do anything to help. He didn't actively get in the way either.

"I'm gonna go with Tifa," Cloud said, "and see if we can't find any 'strays' running around."

Lightning nodded.

Serah smiled, "Bye, have fun."

Cloud and Serah had gotten relatively close. Lightning wasn't surprised. He may be predictable in a fight but he would fight to the end to help his friends, after a bit of prodding to pull him out of his brooding, "Be back fast."

"How do we know that she even had the vision?" Sabin asked, "We didn't see it."

"We have to trust Lightning," Edgar said.

"It's been months," Sabin hissed, "and it's her sister that had it. How do we know the little brat wasn't trying to get attention?"

Noctis lifted his head and glared at Sabin. He remained silent.

Edgar sighed, "Look if we start questioning then we're going to fall apart. The seeress never knows when it will happen just that it could. It could be years from now but we should still be prepared."

Sabin sighed, "You're probably right. It just bugs me that nothing's happened yet."

Edgar nodded, "I get that. We just need to keep our heads cool."

Noctis stood up and slid past the two of them. His head was turned down. He approached Snow, "Snow."

Snow glanced up, "Oh, what?"

"Apparently," Noctis lifted his head. His eyes were blue, "your fiancée is a little brat."

"What did you say?" Snow stood up.

Noctis didn't move, "I said apparently your fiancée is a little brat."

Snow punched him.

Noctis fell, rolled and skidded backwards. He shook his head, "Ouch."

"Whoa!" Hope stepped between them, "C'mon guys. We really don't need to fight. Serah can take care of herself, Snow."

Noctis snickered, "Yep. So why do you bother protecting her? Is it to convince yourself that she still needs you?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Snow asked, "You were becoming toloerable and now you're just gonna ruin that?"

"Tolerable? That's all I ever will be to any of you so why bother continuing to try?" Noctis hissed.

"Because it makes everybody's life easier," Snow said.

Hope felt terribly small between them. Noctis was five foot ten and Snow was well over six feet. He was only five feet tall. He swallowed.

"Everyone else's," Noctis raised his voice, "but I have to put in more work to make everyone else's lives more enjoyable. I don't care. I'm not gonna work my ass off to make your life easier. It's not happening so you can just trash that little fantasy now."

"It's not a fantasy and it won't just make our lives easier!" Snow yelled.

Maqui stiffened, "Hope!" he called.

Hope darted over to him.

Snow and Noctis then started actually fighting instead of yelling over Hope's head.

"I'm gonna call Lightning," Maqui said. He sent Lightning a text.

Lightning was there instantly. A lightning bolt struck between Snow and Noctis, "That's enough!" she shook her head. _How'd I know he'd be in the middle of this?_

Snow looked at her then looked away.

Noctis ignored her, slipping right past her up the steps.

"What happened?" Lightning asked.

Snow gave her the rundown.

Lightning growled, "Great."

Noctis walked up to the front door and leaned against the wall. He was well aware of the fact that his nose had just stopped bleeding but he didn't really care. _That was exciting._ He though sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cloud and Tifa walked in.

"This is Locke," Cloud said.

Locke looked around. He noticed Noctis leaning close to the door, "What the hell happened to you?"

Cloud glanced at Noctis. He smirked, "Looks like the pretty boy got himself hit."

Noctis' eyes turned red, "Look, pretty boy. I did better than you could so you can screw off."

Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"Boys," Tifa stepped between them, "That's enough."

"Oh, hello Lightning," Noctis hissed. He turned and disappeared up the stairs.

Tifa sighed, "He was kinda cool when he was quieter."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we all know how long that lasted. There's probably a reason he stayed in his room or on the roof."

Ignis approached Noctis with an almost angry expression.

Noctis rolled his eyes, "Great, another lecture."

"What the hell is your problem?" Ignis asked coldly.

"I dunno," Noctis shrugged and studied the wall past Ignis' head.

"Why are you picking fights again, all of a sudden?" Ignis asked.

"I dunno," Noctis shook his head slightly.

Ignis growled. He leaned forward slightly, "I am this close to giving up on you. Saying forget it, you can do what you want but you have to take the consequences."

Noctis stared at him in shock. _What? Would he really give up on me? How did this—oh I'm being stupid, that's how. Why? Why does this have to happen?_

"You're pushing people away, and guess what?" Ignis hissed, "It's working. Eventually it'll just be you. You won't get any help because no one will care."

Noctis' eyes widened, "But—"

Ignis turned and continued up the stairs.

Noctis glared after him. He turned his gaze to the ground, "Like I care." He glanced after Ignis then went down the stairs.

"I'm going on watch," Tifa said.

"Alright," Lightning nodded.

"Who's after you?" Snow asked.

"Noctis," Tifa disappeared out the door.

Lightning sighed, "Oh boy. That'll be an interesting experience."

Lebreau walked up, "Have you seen Gadot's newest toy? And the hell he's putting Maqui and Hope through?"

Lightning shook her head.

Snow nodded with a laugh, "Yeah."

Lightning rolled her eyes and went down to Maqui's workshop.

"Gadot, that's not gonna fit," she heard Hope say.

"Make it fit," Gadot shrugged and disappeared.

The magitek was covered in all manner of guns, rocket launchers, and other explosive shooters.

Lightning rolled her eyes in more amusement than annoyance.

"We did say he could do what he wanted," Maqui sighed.

"I did not tell him that," Hope corrected, "you did."

"Yeah, I did but I didn't expect him to go crazy."

"It's Gadot," Hope said as though it explained everything.

They laughed, nodding.

"Eh! You two better attach that grenade launcher!"

Hope and Maqui sighed and started attaching it.

"It is kind of cool looking," Maqui said.

"It's gonna have one heck of a kickback," Hope observed.

Maqui nodded, "We should probably add wheels."

"And anchors so it doesn't go rolling away," Hope laughed.

Maqui smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Lightning entertained herself watching them from the top of the steps.

Tifa walked up to her, "Hey, I can't find Noctis. Ignis said to put you and Cloud on watch.

"Hey, Tifa," Cloud called.

"Yeah?" Tifa asked.

"Have you seen my bike?" Cloud asked.

"I thought it was in the back parking lot," Tifa said.

"I thought so too, but now it's gone," Cloud said.

Maqui darted up the steps, "I got you. There are cameras all over the outside of the building. Hope! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Hope followed him up the steps.

Lightning, Cloud, and Tifa followed them into the camera room.

"Let's rewind." Maqui smiled.

They watched the video in silence.

"That bastard took my bike," Cloud sounded more annoyed than angry.

Tifa sighed, "I was on the other side of the building."

Maqui nodded, "Yep."

"Hey, Lightning," Cloud said, "do you think you could cover the whole building?"

Lightning nodded.

"Tifa I need to borrow your jeep," Cloud said.

"Sure."

"Wait, where are you going?" Maqui asked.

"I'm gonna go pick up our runaway," Cloud turned toward the door.

"You mean get your bike back," Hope said.

Cloud glanced at him and shrugged.

"My keys are on my dresser," Tifa smiled.

Cloud nodded, "I'll be back with him, conscious or not."

"Try to talk to him before you knock him out," Lightning said.

Cloud nodded, "You got it."

Lightning sighed.

Cloud was gone in a few minutes.

"I get the feeling letting him do that was a bad idea," Hope said.

Lightning nodded, "I know. We couldn't have stopped him. That bike seems to mean more to him than people do at times."

Tifa nodded, "Yep. There are times when it really does."

Maqui sighed, "Why do I get the feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong while they're gone?"

"I'm going to talk to Serah," Lightning stood up, "Tell Firion and Zidane they're on watch. I want to two people on watch from now on."

Tifa nodded, "Kay!"


	20. Chapter 20

Yuffie wandered down a street, "Hurry up, Zack! I can't wait to see Cloud's face!"

"I'm enjoying the view of the mountains," Zack sighed, "Cloud's face probably will be priceless though."

"You see my point," Yuffie smiled, "Selphie, Yuna! Hurry up!"

"We've been walking for hours," Yuna said.

"I'm so tired," Selphie complained.

"Come on!" Yuffie smiled and skipped back to them. She grabbed Selphie's hands in her own, "Think of it this way. The closer we get the closer you are to seeing Rinoa and Squall and maybe a few others."

"Alright," Selphie sighed.

"Hey, you said you were looking for Squall and Rinoa?"

Yuffie turned.

A tall man with dark hair pulled up on a motorbike.

"That looks like Cloud's bike," Yuffie whispered, "but he doesn't look like Cloud. Cloud's a blond."

"Then it's not Cloud," Yuna said as though it should be obvious.

"I don't know where Cloud is," he shrugged.

"Who are you?" Yuffie asked.

"How do you know Squall and Rinoa?" Selphie added.

"I'm Noctis," he nodded, "I know Squall and Rinoa because they're working with Cloud."

"Then how do you know where they are but not where he is?" Yuna asked.

"This is Cloud's bike, so he's probably chasing after me but I wouldn't swear to it," Noctis shrugged.

"Cloud's definitely chasing after you," Yuffie smiled.

"Why'd you take his bike then?" Zack asked.

"Let's just say it's payback for a few things," Noctis shrugged, "You might be able to catch him if you hurry. There's an abandoned church a little while away."

"How long's a little while?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know," Noctis shrugged, "I rode his bike and I don't know how fast you walk."

"Can you show us the way?" Yuna asked.

He turned away and his response was quieter, "I'm not planning on going back."

"Oh," Yuffie sighed, "Well good luck!"

He looked up and nodded. He drove off, barely missing the curb as he turned.

"Cloud's gonna kill him," Yuffie said.

"Why did he say he wasn't planning on going back?" Yuna asked.

"Who knows?" Yuffie skipped ahead, "At least we know what to look for. A church! Let's go thata way!"

Zack nodded, "Alright."

They ended up wandering for three more hours.

"Yuffie, do you even know where you're going?" Yuna asked.

"Of course I do!" Yuffie smiled confidently.

"You don't have a clue in the world do you?" Zack asked.

Yuffie shook her head, "Nope. But that's alright."

"Yuffie, we've been wandering for three hours now," Selphie said, "The sun will be going down soon."

"We'll get there before then, I promise!" Yuffie smiled and skipped ahead, "Let's go this way!" she turned down a street.

Zack sighed.

Yuffie came darting back around the corner, "NOT THAT WAY!" she darted past them and the opposite direction.

Zack barely managed to get out of her way in time to not get trampled. He looked the way she had come.

A huge machine walked slowly around the corner. It shot beams and missiles and had guns attached to it.

"Go the other way," Zack said, "Follow Yuffie. We can probably outrun it!" he turned and darted after Yuna and Selphie, being careful not to pass them.

"Hey!" a woman's voice echoed behind them, "Pick on someone your own size!"

The four of them turned.

Backlit by the setting sun, three women and a man stood on a roof top.

"Tifa!" Yuffie jumped up and waved.

Tifa readied herself for a fight.

Zack didn't recognize any others.

"Lightning," Tifa said, "We've got its attention, now what do we do?"

The original speaker, Lightning, shook her head, "I honestly didn't think that far."

"You didn't think that far," the other women said, "that's a surprise."

"Shut up," Lightning said, "I'd love to see you plan for anything Fang."

The machine shot a beam at the building they were standing on.

The four of them scattered. Tifa leaped into the windshield that protected the driver and pulled him out, "All yours Light!" she leaped out.

"Don't destroy the magitek!" Lightning ordered.

They encircled the pilot.

Lightning turned to the man, "Firion, if you would please?"

"What's your name?" Firion asked.

"Like you need to know," the pilot hissed.

Lightning pointed her gunblade in between his eyes.

Fang smirked, "Looks like the pretty little pilot is gonna die by the hand of a woman that is so much cooler."

"And prettier," Tifa added.

Fang and Tifa high fived.

The pilot hissed at them.

"Ah did we hurt your pride?" Lightning asked.

He growled, "You aren't getting anything outta me!"

"Okay, then neither will your pitiful master," Lightning fired. He was dead before he knew what happened.

Zack was shocked.

"Tifa!" Yuffie ran up to her, "Look, c'mere."

Tifa stumbled after her overly energetic friend.

"Zack!" Yuffie called.

"What?" Tifa stared at him, "Zack? You have terrible timing. Cloud just left and won't be back for a while."

"Figured since Noctis took his bike," Zack smiled.

"You met Noctis," Lightning stepped forward.

"Yeah, he gave us really vague directions," Yuna said.

Lightning nodded, "What else?"

"He said there was an abandoned church a little while back the way he came and that we could find Squall and Rinoa there and maybe Cloud," Yuna explained.

"She asked if he could show us," Selphie continued, "but he said he wasn't planning on going back."

Lightning's eyes narrowed, "Well then, sounds like it sucks to be him."

"Why?" Yuffie asked.

"Cloud said he was gonna bring him back," Tifa shook her head in mixed amusement and annoyance, "conscious or not."

Yuna cringed, "That sounds painful."

"More than likely," Lightning shrugged, "but it's the damn fool's fault. If he wants to be dragged back unconscious then he'll be dragged back unconscious."

"I take it he's been a like that a while?" Yuna said.

Fang nodded, "More or less, with streaks of rebellion and anger thrown in. He's been an unhelpful fight starter since before I arrived."

Yuffie cringed, "Does he win?"

Tifa laughed, "Most can't stand up to him and hope to win but he still antagonizes. Usually Light or someone else will intervene."

"That someone else being someone he wouldn't hurt under any circumstances," Firion said, "We should hurry back," Yuel wanted to speak to you."

"Right, let's go," Lightning led the way back.

"Is she in charge?" Zack asked.

Tifa nodded, "Yeah, the only ones stupid enough to challenge her were Noctis and Sabin. Sabin hasn't done it since and Noctis up and left."

"Sabin?" Zack asked.

"Don't worry, you'll get to know everybody pretty quickly," Firion smiled, "It'll take a while and you'll feel awkward at first but then you'll settle in to things."

"Thanks," Zack nodded and returned the smiled, "Hey, have you seen Aerith? I thought that since I'm here even though I should be dead, maybe she is too."

Tifa shook her head, "Sorry. There've been plenty of times where I wished she was here but we haven't seen hide or hair of her."

"Damn," Zack sighed.

"That was a pretty hefty sigh," Fang commented, "Missing somebody? Maybe somebody—"

"Quiet." Lightning hissed.

Everyone silenced.

Lightning listened carefully.

Yuffie started getting impatient but did her best to be quiet.

Lightning continued more slowly, "Something's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Tifa whispered.

Lightning glanced over her shoulder, "Stay put. Stay silent. Got it?"

They nodded.

Tifa sat next to Yuffie.

Lightning slipped carefully out into the open.

"Lightning! There you are!" Snow darted up to her, "Serah's had another vision but she won't wake up now." his voice was unsteady and filled with panic and fear.

"Vision?" Yuffie asked.

"Serah's Lightning's sister," Tifa explained, "She can see the future but they aren't sure how long that'll last before it starts hurting her. Apparently it has killed her in the past."

"So they freak out every time she has one?" Yuna asked.

"They freak out every time she doesn't wake up from one," Tifa corrected.

"What happens?" Selphie asked.

"It supposedly draws from a crystal that sustains the life of this world," Tifa whispered, "so the power doesn't kill her but it's been getting worse as time goes on. She's weaker when she does wake up with each respective vision. Last time she couldn't even walk on her own. Snow had to carry her."

"Snow?"

"The big blond guy that was talking to Lightning."

"If that's all it was then why are we still here?" Yuffie asked.

"Because Lightning told us to be," Tifa said.

"But—"

"You will learn very quickly that disobeying Lightning is a death sentence," Firion said, "Because she's right."

"Each and every single time," Fang smiled, "if you disobey her one of those machines—"

"Called magiteks," Tifa interrupted.

Fang gave Tifa a nod of acknowledgement, "Might come out of nowhere and attack you and then you get the stupid idiot lecture."

"Because Lightning has to come to the rescue," Tifa smiled.

"She always does," Firion chuckled, "and then lectures you because if you had just listened to her then she wouldn't have had to come to the rescue."

"How often did Noctis get the stupid idiot lecture?" Yuna asked.

"He doesn't get the stupid idiot lecture," Tifa shook her head, "He gets the 'you need to stop this before I kick your ass and the only reason you're getting this lecture is because I promised your friend I'd look after you' lecture."

"What happen to his friend?" Zack asked.

"Did they leave?" Selphie asked, "Is that why he left?"

"She died," Tifa said.

All of their eyes widened.

"I died," Zack said.

"You died in our world," Tifa said.

"She died here," Fang said.

Yuna cringed, "Ouch."

Tifa nodded, "Yeah. He drove everybody away after that. He didn't get along with Lightning to begin with but tolerated her because his friend was friends with Serah. They banded together and got along pretty well. I think Cloud's always had a soft spot for him even though he was a real jerk, especially after she died."

"What was her name?" Yuffie asked.

"Stella," Tifa said.

"Oh."

"Lightning promised to look after him in Stella's place," Tifa said, "Stella tended to keep him in line, keep him out of trouble. When she died he lashed out and pushed everybody away. He still protected us though, which makes me think he didn't want to connect to us at all but had in some twisted way."

"Like Cloud!" Yuffie smiled.

Tifa smiled and nodded, "Yeah, like Cloud."

"So the brat started pushing everybody's buttons," Fang smirked, "pissing them off in any way he could figure out how."

"Why?" Zack asked.

"To get us to not like him," Firion shrugged, "It's simple logic really. So simple that it doesn't work. If they don't like you then you won't have to worry about connecting to them."

"And having to feel the pain of when they're gone," Fang nodded.

"That's horrible," Selphie shook her head.

"His view of the world is very black and white," Fang shrugged, "it's what kept him focused."

"If you aren't with me, then you're against me and it sucks to be you. If you get in my way then I won't hesitate to take you down," Tifa added.

"That's a very nice way to look at the world," Yuffie muttered.

Tifa laughed, "Lightning broke that down in a heartbeat but he still stubbornly fought against her."

"So why'd he leave?" Yuna asked.

"Probably because he couldn't take it anymore," Firion said.

"First he got into an altercation with Snow," Fang said, "called his fiancée a little brat. Then they fought."

"He came out and Cloud and I were walking in with Locke," Tifa said, "Locke asked what had happened and Cloud said he had gotten himself hit."

"What happened next?" Yuffie asked.

Selphie nodded.

Tifa sighed, "Guys, I just want you to know that this isn't just a story. Everything actually happened and there are a lot of us that are going to shatter when they hear he's not planning on coming back."

Yuffie hung her head, "Sorry."

"It's so sad," Yuna shook her head.

Lightning reappeared, "You better come on."

Tifa nodded. They slipped into the church.

Vaan was pacing back and forth, "What's wrong with her though? She was on watch with me and then a crazy symbol filled her eyes and she collapsed."

"I won't know until she wakes up," Lightning told him calmly.

"Hey," Prompto smiled as they walked in, "Who are the new guys?"

"Yuffie!" Yuffie jogged in.

"This is Zack Yuna and Selphie," Tifa said, "Guys this is Prompto."

Prompto grinned and waved, "S'up? Sorry you had to catch us at such a bad time. We're usually pretty cool but Noctis left and Cloud went to go play fetch and Serah collapsed out of nowhere and hmm…"

"Prompto," Lightning sighed, "Show them around, alright?"

Prompto nodded.

"No one is allowed in Noctis' or Cloud's room," Lightning said.

They nodded.

"Even now you're still playing favorites," Sabin crossed his arms over his chest.

Lightning glared at him, "I don't have the patience for you right now, Sabin." She hissed.

Sabin nodded, "Alright. I'll just talk to you about it later then." He added mockingly, "When you do have the patience."

Lightning growled but slid up the stairs.

"That was uncalled for," Ignis said. He followed her.

"Says the guy that's padding after her and groveling at her feet," Sabin snarled.

Ignis ignored him.

"He's really good at ignoring people, isn't he?" Zack asked.

"When you come from the same world as Noctis," Snow said, "you gotta be good at ignoring people."

"Yeah or you'll lose your mind," Gadot added.

"Or they'll lose their head," Snow chuckled.

Zack sighed, "I want to meet Noctis now. Get to know him."

"If Cloud can get him back you might just be able to," Terra said.

"How's Serah?" Snow asked instantly.

"Lightning and Ignis are with her," Terra said, "She'll be alright. The visions are getting worse but she isn't any weaker physically."

"What about mentally?" Zack asked.

"I don't know," Terra said, "It's hard to measure something like that. She seems fine but we'll have to watch for more long term damage."

Zack nodded.

"New guy's already making friends," Gadot clapped him on the back.

"I died protecting a friend," Zack said, "You are his new friends and that makes you my friends."

"You really have that much faith in the anti-social blonde?" Gadot smiled, "You're one hell of a friend. I'm glad to have you."

Zack returned his smile, "Hey, I always wanted to be a hero. They'll tell you that I did become a hero but you're never a hero. Not really, it's something you constantly strive for but can never attain. I will continue to work towards being a hero though."

"That's a kinda depressing point of view though," Snow said, "if you can never become a hero then what keeps you going?"

"I want to be a hero," Zack shrugged like it was simple, "That point of view keeps me focused. It's very realistic and keeps my head from getting big. It puts being a hero at the top of my bucket list, always."

Snow looked confused, "That's interesting. Lightning would certainly approve."

"Really?" Zack asked.

Snow nodded.

Squall and Rinoa walked in.

"Selphie!" Rinoa ran up and hugged her friend.

"Selphie," Squall said seriously, "please tell me you haven't blown anything up yet."

Selphie shook her head, "C'mon Squall, why would I blow anything up. You know I can keep myself in check."

"I was just making sure," Squall said.

Selphie laughed, "You always have to make sure. So when do I get to hear something a bit more—"

"Selphie," Squall shook his head, "don't."

Selphie paused with her mouth still open, "But—"

"No," Squall said more sternly.

Selphie sighed, "Oh, fine."

Yuffie glanced from Squall to Selphie and back again, "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing," Squall said.

"But—"

"Yuffie," Tifa grabbed her arm, "Come on watch with me."

"Oh, okay," Yuffie smiled, "Bye!"

Prompto smiled, "See? That was fun, right Yuna?"

Yuna sighed, "Sure."

Prompto sighed, "You sound tired. Why don't you take a nap?"

"I can?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah sure," Prompto shrugged, "I do it all the time."

"That's why you haven't ever been on watch yet," Gladiolus hit him in the back of the head.

"Ouch," Prompto rubbed his head.

"You can never be found when we try to put you on watch," Snow teased, ruffling the smaller man's hair.

"That's because I'm pretty sure you don't want me on watch," Prompto smiled.

"You're really good at excuses aren't you?" Gadot laughed.

"Well yeah," Prompto smirked, "You gotta be. I managed to outsmart Ignis on a couple of occasions. It was fun."

"Until he found you," Gladiolus said.

"Well yeah, then it wasn't so fun, but whatever right," Prompto grinned and put his hand behind his head.

"Yeah," Gladiolus rolled his eyes, "right."

Zack laughed.

"That's kinda mean," Yuna said.

Prompto grinned, "Nah, don't worry about it. I can take whatever these guys can dish out."

Gladiolus wrapped his arm around Prompto's head, "Even this?"

"Hey! Let go!" Prompto batted at his friends arm, "I was kidding!"

They all laughed, even Prompto.


	21. Chapter 21

Cloud sighed, "Dammit. I can't find him." _Or my bike. What the hell? Why'd he take my bike? What about Lightning's Camaro. Okay not even he's that dumb. What if he destroys it? Last time I checked it was Ignis that drove them around everywhere, not him. If he destroys my bike I might just hit him on principle. _Cloud smiled to himself. Tifa's jeep was alright but it wasn't the same. Cloud sighed, "Oh well, beggars can't be choosers and I doubt that Lightning would have let me use her Camaro. Nobody gets to use that Camaro." _It's a nice ride though._ He laughed to himself, "Nice. Now I'm thinking about jacking somebody's ride. Except that one will get me destroyed. Not killed, destroyed."

Noctis liked the motorcycle. It was quieter than some of the other ones he saw and a lot more aerodynamic. _Thanks Cloud. You're probably coming to get it back but I like it too much. Well now that I've figured out how it works._ He smirked, "See I'm not completely helpless." Noctis felt more sad than he did when he was sitting in his room by himself. _At least then I could hear them moving around, talking to each other. Now I don't hear anything but the wind in my ears and the other cars. _He shook his head, "This is better. I don't have to deal with them and they don't have to deal with me." _I should probably get gas. Ugh, alright._ He pulled into a gas station.

"My bike," Cloud noticed it in the parking lot of a 7Eleven. He pulled into the parking lot and waited in Tifa's jeep. _I can't go back without him. I told them I'd bring him back and that's what I intend to do. Lightning can probably talk some sense into this guy._ He waited for a few moments, "God, who knew waiting here could be so tedious. Oh well." _He has the keys to the thing anyway. Bastard. I wish he hadn't run off. What if something happens to them while we're gone?_ An image of Tifa lying on the ground dead entered his mind. Cloud shook his head, "They'll be fine. Tifa can take care of herself. They can take care of themselves and each other."

Noctis walked out and saw Tifa's jeep sitting in the parking lot, "Uh-oh. Damn. I didn't know he was this close." He made it to the bike and started it up. It had been a few weeks since he had left. He paused. _Maybe I can just tell him to tell the others that I'm not coming back and to apologize to Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus for me. And to thank Lightning for not giving up but apologize to her because I have. No, I guess it's better that they just get time to forget me. They will. I didn't really mean much to most of them._ He pulled out.

Cloud watched him drive away, "Damn, I don't think anybody could look sadder than he just did. He's so broken." He growled, "I'm not giving up on you. I promised myself I wouldn't and if that means cracking your skull open then that's what it means." He followed him. _Even if you don't want help, you need it. Lightning and I understand. We've both been through similar things. Not the same but similar enough to understand. _ The sun was starting to set, "It reminds me of Stella," Cloud smiled sadly, "She was so optimistic and she spent her time with him. She always had high hopes for all of us. She wanted us to become friends and work together. That was what she wanted. He can't see that right now, but he will. Light and I and all of the others will help him every step of the way. Whether he wants that help is up to him but he needs it. I'm not about to sit here and let him rot away in his hole. My friends didn't give up on me and I won't give up on my friends, not my old ones and not my new ones. Not even pretty boy, even though he stole my bike."

_That's the spirit, Cloud. Stella smiled. I knew I could count on you guys to help him through. Thanks so much. I hate it when people are sad. I watched him go through this with his mother. I watched from a distance and I swore I'd never do it again. I wanted to help him but he can't hear me. He doesn't have the same connection to the dead that you and Lightning do. I want you to take him back to them. He needs Lightning, no matter how much he refuses to admit it._

Cloud nodded, "No problem." His face hardened into a determined glare. _I'm taking you back Noct. I'm going to help you, whether you want me to or not._

Noctis glanced over his shoulder, "He's still freaking following me! It's been two days." _Why doesn't he just give up? I don't get it. Whatever. I don't care anymore._ He turned back to the rode and slipped into a different lane. He pulled into another gas station. _I've been living off chips and soda for weeks now, like three. Huh, wow._ He froze. _Lightning? _

_ The missile flew towards Hope's exposed back. Lightning put herself between it and him and sliced through it with her gunblade. It exploded the moment the blade tore its shell. The explosion curled around her but Hope was unaffected._

_ "Lightning!" Hope screamed. A look of horror and pain crossed his face. He darted over to her._

_ "Hope, you're alright," she whispered. She smiled, "Good, stay alive. Be their hope, their guiding light."_

_ "Lightning! Don't say that!" Hope started to cry, "You can't die! I won't let you!"_

_ Lightning closed her eyes. She paled and the smiled disappeared. A glow surrounded her body and slowly faded away._

Noctis shook his head. He was sitting on Cloud's bike, "Lightning. No." his voice hardened, "I won't let you." He glanced over his shoulder.

Cloud was right there.

"Alright pretty boy," Noctis smirked, "Who's up for a little game of chase?" he raised his voice, "Hey! Pretty Boy!"

Cloud looked at him, "What?"

Noctis nodded, "You coming or are you just gonna break every promise you've made? What do you think they'll think of you then?"

"I'd forgotten why I wanted to leave him behind and just grab the bike and go," Cloud muttered. "I don't know. What will they think of me?"

Noctis pulled out of the parking lot. He looked over his shoulder. _Good he's still watching me. _He scraped the bike against the curb.

Cloud's face hardened into a glare.

Noctis picked up speed, going back the way they had come. _What if I'm too late? I'm so stupid. Why'd I leave in the first place? Lightning hold on. Please don't die. I'm coming back. We're coming back to help you._ He hung his head.

Cloud followed him, "He's turned around. Alright, he's paying for that scrape though." He followed him, "I was not aware of how much someone damaging my bike pissed me off until he did it. Wow." He shook his head in amusement. _What would make him turn around though?_ Sickening feeling of dread settled in his stomach. He swallowed nervously. _Uh-oh. Maybe something went wrong._


	22. Chapter 22

Two weeks previously:

Squall was instantly alert, "Did you hear that?"

Firion glanced at him, "Hear what?"

"Listen," Squall remained still as stone.

Firion listened carefully, "It sounds like footsteps. Very light, like they're barely touching the ground."

Squall nodded.

Sephiroth walked down the street toward them

Squall's gunblade was ready instantly.

Firion readied his own sword.

"What are you doing here?" Squall asked.

Sephiroth smirked, "I am not here to fight. I wish to speak to the seeress."

Squall and Firion exchanged glances.

Sephiroth handed his blade to Squall, handle first, "I am not here to fight any of you but I will speak to the seeress, even if that results in a fight."

Squall took it. It was heavy and awkwardly long, "I feel like I'm gonna accidentally chop somebody's head off with this thing." He turned to Firion, "Get Lightning. We need to know what she thinks."

Firioni nodded and disappeared into the church.

"Odd, that you choose to live in a church," Sephiroth said.

Squall's eyes narrowed, "A friend died protecting this place. We will not dishonor her memory by abandoning it."

"Ah, yes," Sephiroth nodded, "I praise the girl, Stella correct, on her courage. She must have known what the consequences of her actions were."

"Yeah, it was Stella," Squall said. _Is this guy being conversational? I'm not sure I'm comfortable taking him to talk to Serah or Yuel._

Lightning walked out, followed by Firion.

"The Savior," Sephiroth smirked, "How far would you follow her, Squall? Would you follow her to the depths of hell if that's what it took to defeat Kefka?"

"Of course I would," Squall's voice turned cold.

Sephiroth nodded, "Good, do not lose that faith. Follow her as far as she goes and you may very well succeed."

"Are you encouraging me?" Squall asked in shock.

Sephiroth looked at him, "Yes, is that so wrong?"

Squall shook his head, "Just unexpected from you."

Sephiroth nodded, "Very well."

Lightning walked up and stopped folding her arms over her chest. She waited for him to speak first.

"I wish to speak to the seeress," Sephiroth nodded in respect to her.

Lightning nodded, "This way. One wrong move though and you will be dead before you even know what happened, got it?"

Sephiroth nodded. He looked at Squall, "Be careful with that sword."

Squall lifted it off where he had been allowing it to rest. The tip had been on the ground seven feet away from him.

Lightning ducked as he turned it, "Be careful with that."

"I'm sorry," Squall muttered, "This thing is huge."

Firion shook his head, "Let's just put it on the table. He can grab it on his way out. Just so you don't accidently hurt someone."

Squall nodded, "That's just what I was thinking."

Lightning led Sephiroth to the center room of the church in silence.

Tifa watched him carefully as they walked past the room where she was playing with Marlene and Denzel.

Sephiroth nodded in respect to her.

Tifa's eyes widened, "That was almost like the old Sephiroth."

Serah sat in the center of the room talking to a blond man that was much taller than her. "Snow, I'll be fine. You can go outside now."

"Serah, he may not have that huge ass sword but he's still dangerous," Snow said.

"He said he wasn't here to fight," Serah said.

"We don't know that we can trust him," Snow shook his head.

"Snow, go," Lightning interrupted. She nodded.

Snow sighed, "Fine." He turned to Sephiroth, "Don't you dare hurt her or this entire place will come down on you in a rage."

Sephiroth nodded, "I will not hurt her. If I did I would receive the wrath of a god as well as a goddess."

"You know about Caius and Yuel?" Serah asked.

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes. So does Kefka."

Serah swallowed nervously.

Lightning turned to Snow, "Let's go. We'll leave these two to their chatting."

Snow sighed and reluctantly followed her out the opposite door.

"Didn't the Savior's altercation with Bhunivelze begin in a cathedral not terribly different from this one?" Sephiroth asked.

Serah nodded, "Yes."

"The Savior is your sister, isn't she?"

"Yes, she's my older sister."

"What does the future hold, seeress?" Sephiroth asked.

Serah stared at him, "Um, well. There's a fight coming up, a big one. If the world is destroyed then all of us will cease to be. We were all brought here by Yuel and if she is destroyed, which is what it will take, we will all fade from existence. No one here will remember us. We won't even return to our own worlds. We'll just fade."

"Then we agree that Kefka must not succeed," Sephiroth nodded, "Thank you." He turned and left.

Lightning was waiting outside the door, "Let's go." She led the way back to the front room.

He grabbed his sword and walked out the door.

Squall and Firion had returned to watch.

"You're missing someone aren't you?" Sephiroth asked, stopping to stand next to Squall.

Squall glanced at him, "Yeah."

"Cloud and the Crystal Guardian," Sephiroth nodded, "I would prepare for a fight before they can return. It will be brutal. Kefka has gotten tired of his games. He wants you all to be destroyed in one foul swoop."

Squall glanced at him, "What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find someone," Sephiroth walked down the street.

"Who?" Firion asked.

"We'll never know," Squall shook his head.


	23. Chapter 23

Two weeks later:

Lightning was on watch with Cecil.

"I can hear an army," Cecil said, "They're coming."

"Let them come, we've been ready for too long," Lightning said, "Get everyone else. Get the kids in the room. I want Gladiolus and Kain protecting that door. Nothing gets through. Everyone else is out here."

Cecil nodded and disappeared.

Lightning turned her gunblade into the sword form, "We're ready for you, Clown."

An entire army appeared on the horizon, barely visible by the light of the moon.

They all gathered in front of the church.

"Where's Hope?" Lightning asked.

"He's up in the tower with Ignis," Kain said.

Lightning nodded, "Alright."

Maqui and Gadot walked out followed by a magitek that didn't even look like a magitek anymore. It had guns and missile and grenade launchers and a compartment with plenty of explosives. Lightning had insisted they install a nuclear core into it, just in case it came down to that. If everyone else was dead then Gadot was under orders to blow everything up.

Gadot climbed into it as Maqui set up the anchors that would hold it in place.

Gadot grinned wildly.

"He's excited," Tifa commented.

"It's the first field test of that thing," Lightning shrugged.

Lebreau chuckled, "We're all ready to go. We're all prepared to do whatever it takes."

"Good," Lightning nodded.

"They're coming," Yuj drove up, "and they're coming fast."

Lightning nodded. She turned to face the approaching army, "Bring it on. We're ready for you, Kefka. You'll find out soon that we aren't easily put down."

They were severely outnumbered, seven to one. That didn't faze them though. The fighting was brutal. That didn't faze them either.

"I know they have my back," Lightning's eyes were closed and her head was turned down. She lifted her head, "and they know I have theirs." She leaped forward and cut through the army.

"Lightning!" Tifa called, "Hope needs help!"

_ When did Hope join the fighting?_ Lightning glanced over her shoulder. Hope was cornered. He had an airship aiming to fire at him. He was busy dealing with more than a few soldiers in front of him. Lightning growled. _Shit. I'm gonna be hit but that's the best I can do._ She slipped in between Hope and the airship as the missiles were fired.

The missiles flew at her. She saw it in slow motion.

Blades spun around her and Hope, kicking up a wind. The missiles were cut out of the air.

Lightning stared in shock as Noctis landed in a crouch in front of her, "I could have handled it, but thanks."

Noctis nodded and leaped into the fray.

"Why'd he come back?" Hope backed up so his back was pressed against Lightning's.

"I have no idea," Lightning shrugged. "Got my back?"

Hope nodded, "Yeah."

"Good, let's get this over with."

Vanille didn't like the screams that hammered her ears or the gore that surrounded her. It was a horrifying scene but she did her best to ignore it and continue on.

"Vanille!" Fang got in between her and a blade that would have killed her. Fang dropped to one knee, "You need to pay attention. I can't lose you."

"Fang!" Vanille stared at her in shock. She looked up. C_rap, I have to protect her this time. But that means that I can't cure her! _She looked around. Seeing Terra nearby, she called out to her, "Terra!"

Terra turned and darted over.

"I'll protect you guys!" Vanille promised solemnly.

Terra nodded, "Alright."

Vanille turned and began using her magic more efficiently. She didn't hesitate or pause. _Fang took a blade for me and could die because I wasn't paying attention. Because I was hesitating. I'm not going to hesitate. They're here to kill us. Sadly we can't hesitate to kill them._ Vanille shook her head. One of the soldiers started shooting at her. She screamed and suddenly Hecatoncheir was standing in front of her, "Heca—you came!" Vanile smiled, "Let's get'em! We got this!"

Cloud pulled up, "Oh, great! I knew I shouldn't have left. I should've—oh whatever!" he grabbed his Fusion Sword and joined in the battle.

Zack appeared out of nowhere and knocked him aside. A blade sliced form his right shoulder to his left side.

"Zack," Cloud stared at him in shock. Then he saw his friend bleeding horrifically, "Zack!"

Tifa crouched next to him. She glanced at Cloud and could see the flashbacks in his eyes. She stood and hit him across the face, "Cloud! Nothing gets past you, got it?"

Cloud jumped and nodded, "Yeah." He turned and his face hardened with determination.

Tifa crouched next to Zack, "C'mon, you're not gonna die. You'll be okay. You just have to stay awake."

Zack swallowed and nodded. His breathing was ragged and uneven. His eyes started to close.

Tifa hit him. "No!" she looked around. _Shit. I'm not a medic. Cloud definitely isn't a medic. We don't have access to potions here and none of the medics are in range. They wouldn't be able to hear me, let alone come and help._

Cloud destroyed a magitek as it approached.

Zack started to close his eyes.

"Zack!" Tifa snarled. She smacked him three times, "You. Aren't. Going. To. Die. Got it?"

Zack sighed, "Tifa—"

"Shut up." Tifa hissed, "You just got here. You aren't going anywhere."

"Tifa," Cloud backed up, "We need Aerith."

"Aerith's not here, Cloud!" Tifa snapped.

"She's the only one—"

"I know that but she isn't here!"

"Tifa, one of us—"

"There isn't time! If one of us leaves Zack will die!"

"You two never were the most perceptive, were you?"

Tifa glared over her shoulder. Her jaw dropped in utter shock.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud sounded as stunned as she felt.

Sephiroth was walking coolly towards them with Aerith beside him. He nodded, "She's here." He gave Cloud an almost proud look before turning and walking away.

Aerith crouched next to Zack, "I can heal him, but he's out of the fight. Magic here is different, weaker."

Tifa nodded, "C'mon Cloud. We've got some payback to give."

"100 fold," Cloud followed her into the thick of the fighting.

Vaan stumbled.

"Hey, kid," Barret said, "You tired?"

Vaan shook his head, "Nah, I'm not even breaking a sweat."

Snow chuckled, "Well if you need a break pull out of the thickest of the fray."

"I'm good," Vaan prepared himself for another fight. He could see the bodies piling up in Gadot's wake, "That thing makes this a lot easier actually."

"Yeah, actually," Barret nodded, "Without it we'd be so screwed."

"Yeah."

Gadot cackled maniacally. _This is so awesome. I love this thing. _"Hey Maqui!"

"Yeah!" Maqui called.

"We need more of these things!" Gadot responded.

Maqui nodded, "We'll see!"

They had to shout to be barely heard over the noise the thing made.

Maqui was suddenly shoved to the ground but the person that did it was gone before he saw who it was. _Did Kefka slavecrown Noctis again?_ Maqui started to panic.

Noctis appeared in front of Gadot. He quickly unstrapped him and shoved him out of the magitek.

"Hey!" Gadot grabbed onto the edge and tried to flip back into it.

Noctis glared at him. His eyes were a terrifying gold, "Let go. Now!" he shoved Gadot's fingers off with his boot. Before he could jump or even teleport out the thing was struck with lightning bolts galore.

Gadot hit the ground on his right side. He rolled and covered up Maqui as the thing exploded.

Noctis cried out in pain as he felt the crystal barriers he had placed in the veins of his left arm to protect himself from the poison completely shatter. He had balled up but that hadn't helped. The magitek was an amazing conductor, being made mostly of copper alloys. The thing exploded. Luckily it didn't set off the nuclear core. The core had been covered in a very strong adamantine and diamond mixture. It flew with the explosion but did not explode itself.

Gadot watched Noctis tumble across the clearing. He didn't get back up. _That's not good. He always gets back up._ Gadot got to his feet and darted over to him, "Lebreau!" he grabbed a gun that was lying on the ground and started shooting soldiers.

Lebreau darted over, falling to her knees and skidding along the ground for the last few feet.

Gadot grabbed her gun and started shooting continuously as he pointed them in front of him and then turned his arms so his arms did a semicircle around him.

Noctis oddly felt no pain. He opened his eyes, "The crystal room? What?" he stood up and looked around. His left arm was fine and he was steady, "This is all in my head isn't it?"

_Yes it is._

Everyone that had died under his watch, his mother his friend, Ignis' father, Stella, amongst others, appeared in front of him.

_You have unlocked a new piece of your power. _

Noctis stare around him in stunned silence. Finally he spoke, "I can—but at what cost?"

Stella smiled, "The cost would more than likely be your own life. You know what that's like, being left behind."

"You have to weigh your options carefully," Ignis' father told him.

"The choice is yours. We will always love you no matter what you choose," his mother said.

They faded away.

_You can share your life force with those that are near death but the more you share the more you lose._

Noctis nodded. The image faded away until he was standing in darkness, "Living in the past is counter-productive. We live in the present." He summoned his favorite sword and ran his left hand along the flat of the blade. His eyes turned bright sky blue instead of the midnight blue they normally were, "And we make our own future."

Lebreau looked up at the sound of an eagle call.

The clouds split and a bright light illuminated the entire area in midday light even though it was the middle of the night. A white marble eagle flew across the sky. It had a gold back and its claws and chest were silver. Its wings were gold on the outside, like it was wearing armor.

Noctis opened his eyes, "Rheah." He pulled his knees under him and leaped forward. He leaped up, using a magitek, that Gadot proceeded to destroy, as a springboard.

"Whoa!" Lebreau fell backwards.

The great eagle caught him and flew towards the airship.

Lightning and Hope fought like they had so many times before, with Odin and Alexander. The army scattered as one of the airships fell from the sky, headed straight for them.

"Hope, that one's yours!" Lightning jumped onto Odin's back and rode away.

"Let's go." Hope pointed to the airship, "That's our target."

Alexander obliged. White rays spread out from the pieces of the castle and created a circle that the airship flew right through just as it exploded in flashes of blindingly white light.

Rheah was in her humanoid form, that of an angel that looked like it was carved from marble. She had a gold shield, silver sword, and gold and silver armor. She held an unconscious Noctis in her arms. She laid him gently on the ground and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

The army turned tail and ran.

Those that could stand stood and watched them leave.

Gadot hurried over to were Noctis was lying on the ground. Lightning was already there, "Hey, Light. He gonna be alright? The damn fool dumped me out of the magitek before it got electrocuted all to hell."

"I don't know," Lightning said shortly, "go tell Maqui to check and make sure nothing happened to the nuke core, got it?"

Gadot nodded and sprinted off.

"Yuel, get anyone that can move into the church and treat them there. If they're in there then they're alright. I want every other medic out here until we can move everyone that can't walk inside, got it?"

Yuel nodded. She turned and walked around, checking on everyone.

Noel followed.

"Cloud!" Serah called.

Cloud jogged up to her, "Yeah?"

"I need help," Serah stood and stepped back from where she had been leaning over Vaan, "He'll be alright but we need to get him to his room."

Cloud nodded, "Got it." He picked Vaan up and followed Serah to his room.

Now that the fighting had stopped they could see clearly the destruction and death that littered the courtyard.

Marlene walked out with Denzel in tow.

"Hey, the hell are you two doin'?" Barret asked.

Marlene silently held out the first aid kit.

"Smart kids," Lebreau took it, "Go back inside and help Yuel."

They nodded and disappeared.

Terra kneeled down next to Noctis, "The poison is going to make things difficult."

"We'll work around it," Lightning hissed.

Serah came back out and kneeled down next to Firion. Tears swelled behind her eyes as she desperately searched for a pulse.

Cloud kneeled next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, "He'll be remembered for everything he did. We can't let the past hold us back. It'll be alright."

Serah nodded, "Let's take him into the church."

Cloud nodded and lifted him up.

Rosa leaned over Snow with Squall hovering beside her.

"I'm fine," Snow insisted.

"You can't even stand!" Rosa pushed him back to the ground.

"Ah!" Snow cried out.

Squall gently stepped on his chest, "Just stay put, alright?"

Rosa nodded, "Thanks Squall."

Snow sighed, "Fine."

Serah walked over to where Vanille sat next to an unconscious Fang, "She okay?"

Vanille nodded, "Yep. Just needs some sleep."

Serah forced a smiled, "Good." She jogged over to Zidane. He was lying face down on the ground. _Please tell me he's okay. I really don't want anyone else to be dead tonight._ She checked for his pulse. It was there but weak. She gave him a cure spell, "Stay up, man."

Tifa and Prompto walked by, guiding Sabin and Rinoa in their first forays into magitek piloting. Maqui was walking beside them with Yuj, "It's so weird. He used technology to lessen the effects of magic. If I can figure out how then I can reverse the process. Or I could do the same for us!"

Yuj nodded, "That sounds cool." He was limping and a wound in his arm was freshly scabbed over but otherwise he was okay.

Everyone helped clean up. Once the moderately injured were in the church the medics and their helpers helped those that were more injured.

"I'm gonna check on Zack," Cloud said.

Serah nodded, "I'm checking on Noctis."

He left, jogging over to where Tifa and Aerith leaned over Zack. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Aerith smiled, "We're moving him in once he stops bleeding even a little bit."

Cloud nodded with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, do you think Noctis will live?" Serah asked.

"Of course he will," Lightning said, "Because I promised Stella I'd look after his sorry ass and I'm not gonna let him die on me."

Terra nodded at Serah. She was obviously exhausted.

"Here, take a break," Serah said, "I'll help."

Terra smiled, "Thanks."

Cloud walked over, "He's lookin rough."

"You try getting electrocuted," Lightning snapped.

Cloud shrugged, "Good point." He kneeled next to Serah.

After many hours of worry and stubborn determination, mostly from Lightning with Serah and Hope agreeing, Noctis stabilized. He wasn't alright by any stretch but he was stable. He wasn't movable at all.

"He's alive," Lightning sighed and sat back.

Serah sighed, "Alright. I'm gonna go rest."

Lightning nodded, "Go ahead." She looked at Hope, "You too Hope. We've got a long way to go before everyone's better. The medics will need all the rest they can get."

Hope nodded, "Here, Light." He gave her a handful of cure spells.

"Thanks, now get going."

Hope nodded and jogged after Serah.

Cloud glanced at her, "You should take your own advice. You can't help if you aren't rested."

Lightning nodded, "I will."

Cloud nodded. He left.

Lightning glared at Noctis, "What the hell was that? Stupid. You should know better than to fight in that condition." She paused. "Knowing wouldn't stop you would it?" she whispered.

He didn't respond.

"Of course not," she smiled, "You're just as stubborn as Snow. He's grown on me, just like you have. I promised Stella to look after you, so you better not do something like this again, you got that?" she curled up where she as and closed her eyes.

Serah opened her eyes, "Lightning?" she got up and went outside.

Lightning was curled up next to Noctis.

Serah felt a warm feeling fill her chest, "They look so cute. He looks dead but still." Serah walked over to him and checked his pulse. It wasn't strong, not exactly weak either, but it was there. She sighed in relief, "Good." She sat next to her sister and put her hand on Lightning's shoulder, "Sleep well." She stared up into the morning sky.

They managed to carry Noctis in that night. It was late in the night when Gladiolus carried him in.

Prompto watched anxiously, "Is he gonna be alright?"

Lightning shook her head, "I don't know yet. Only time will tell."

Prompto swallowed.

Marlene peeked out of the door to the room she shared with Denzel. She watched them walk by silently.

"There," Lightning sighed when Gladiolus set him down. "Let's go." She led the way back down the stairs.

Cloud was cleaning his sword in the center room. He glanced up as Lightning approached, "What's up? The pretty boy okay? Well I guess better is a more reasonable question to ask, huh?"

"We got him in," Lightning said, "I don't know if he's going to be okay. Whatever kept the poison at bay last time is gone now. I'm going to watch over him until he wakes up."

Cloud nodded, "Alright. We'll take care of everything and everyone else then."

Lightning nodded, "Thanks. I feel like the entire world is falling apart and I'm the only one that can hold it together. I need a break."

Cloud smiled. He stood up and walked over to her. He was a touch taller, not as tall as Noctis but taller than her. He took her hand and placed it gently over her heart, "You'll make it through. You have the strongest heart of all of us. We had already given up on him but you refused because of a promise you made. You've cut away a part of yourself and then opened back up to it. Only you could have done that. Only you've done that. That's what's made you strong. That's why we would follow you to the end of the world."

"Even if that path is wrong?" Lightning asked.

Cloud nodded, "Yep." He stepped away from her, "Remember that. If you lose the will to fight, if you lose direction you will lose everything."

"Thanks Cloud," Lightning nodded, "For being anti-social you have a very mature point of view."

"No problem," Cloud said. He shrugged and returned to his sword, "I've cleaned up my bike."

"Oh, after he scraped it up," Lightning nodded, "I would have expected you to make him do it."

"I thought about it and then decided not to. He's messed up enough without the extra resentment of me making him clean my bike," Cloud smirked, "I'll get him back though."

"I don't doubt that," Lightning nodded to the door, "Tifa wanted help making lunch."

Cloud nodded, "I'm going."

"Not surprised."

Cloud glanced at her, "What do you mean?"

"Everybody knows, it's kind of obvious," Lightning smiled.

Cloud turned red, "Whatever." He left.

Lightning shook her head with a chuckle, "Boys. They never change. They're all the same and yet so different."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so I think that there is some explaining I need to do. Rheah was an eidolon I had created for an OC...but, since I wanted to give every character an eidolon type ally I needed one for Noctis. His is, unfortunately, the only non-official one that is featured because creating eidolons is hard when you have difficulty coming up with names that sound cool. Hopefully I'll be able to add in more when I finish with the other eidolons. Oh yeah and sorry about the really long chapters lately.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

Three days passed with no change. Fang was in her bed, still unconscious. Vanille never left Fang's room. Vaan was awake but confined to his room because he was still hurt and Cecil was relearning how to walk. Firion was dead and Zidane was still out like a light. Noctis hadn't changed at all.

Lightning sighed, "This is exhausting, at least there's enough medics for each of the more severely injured to have one's personal attention."

Tidus showed up the next day with Wakka and Maria.

Lightning was in Noctis' room, watching over him in case something changed. She ran her hand gently down the side of his face. "You aren't going to die. I won't let you," she whispered.

He was pale, paler than he usually was and didn't respond. His eyes were closed and his breathing was regular, light but regular.

_It looks like he's sleeping. He looks so peaceful. Except he's been out for four days now._ Lightning sighed and glanced at the clock, "It's getting late." She walked out of his room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

_"We tried to help you but you were too far away."_

_ "You were buried too deep in your self-pity."_

_ "We gave you so many chances but you never changed."_

_"Wait!" Noctis stared after them as they faded in and out of his vision, "Wait! I'm sorry. Just give me one more chance!"_

_ "I promised Stella I would look after you, try to keep you out of trouble," Lightning looked sad, so very sad, "but you ignored me. You ran off instead of taking responsibility for your actions."_

_ "No, I came back though!"_

_ "It's too late," Prompto sighed, "The old you disappeared a while ago."_

_ "Prompto!" Noctis reached after his friend as he faded away._

_ "We would never give up on you but you gave up on yourself," Squall shook his head._

_ "There was nothing we could do," Cloud said._

_ "No! I'm sorry! I don't want you to go!"_

_ "I tried to include you, make you feel like a part of the team," Tifa met his gaze, "but you left me hanging."_

_ "Tifa! Wait! I never meant to!"_

_ "It doesn't matter whether you meant to or not," Rinoa said, "It's what happened. You can't fix it anymore."_

_ "We gave you plenty of chances to change but you were lost," a tear ran down Serah's face._

_ "We couldn't pull you out of your slump," Yuffie sighed._

_ "We tried," Selphie joined, "we really did but you wouldn't listen."_

_ "No!" Noctis cried out to them, "Come back! I'll listen! I promise!"_

_ "How can you promise something like that?" Hope asked accusingly._

_ Noctis ran up to him and stopped in front of him, "Hope."_

_ "How can you make a promise you can't keep?" Hope glared at him._

_ "Hope, I—"_

_ "No, don't apologize," Hope hissed._

_ "We're tired of the doubt," Marlene whispered._

_ "You promised to play with us," Denzel added, "You only ever did once."_

_ Noctis stared at them, "But I will. I promise, I swear. I'll play with you from now on."_

_ "You've already made that promise!" Marlene shouted in anger._

_ "But I've changed."_

_ "Then prove it," Sabin snarled, "Prove that you've changed."_

_ Noctis stared at him, "I don't know how. I've been in the dark so long. I've been alone for so long. I don't know how to change!" He fell to his knees, "I'm sorry." Tears rolled down his cheeks, "I need you. Please come back. I'll make everything right. I promise. I'll do my best to keep every promise I've made to you. I'll be everything you need me to be. I'll do everything within my power to keep my word, to do what you need me to do. I swear it. I promise."_

_ "Then work for it," Ignis said._

_ "We can't cover up for you anymore," Lightning added._

_ "We'll be there for you," Prompto smiled._

_ "Like we always have," Squall added._

_ "We never gave up on you," Cloud assured him._

_ "You just gave up on yourself," Tifa smiled warmly at him._

_ "We'll help you every step of the way," Rinoa promised._

_ "Even when it's hard we have to continue on," Serah nodded with a smile._

_ "We didn't like watching you suffer," Yuffie said._

_ "We wanted to help but you shut us out," Selphie said._

_ "All of us are here for you," Hope said, "Don't ever lose hope. It keeps us going."_

_ "We really do want you to play with us," Marlene giggled._

_ "We could play ball or tag," Denzel smiled._

_ "Or we could teach you how to cook!" Marlene cackled evilly._

_ "We'll back you up," Sabin nodded respectfully, "If ever you fall down we'll pick you up."_

_ "Because we're your friends and that's what friends do," Ignis finished with a rare smile._

_ Noctis stared at them, "I—I don't know—I don't know how to change though."_

_ "That's why we're here," Lightning walked up to him and flicked his forehead, "We're your friends silly."_

_ "We just went over that," Prompto grinned._

_ "Time to wake up," they all faded and were replaced with Stella. She smiled, "They've been worried. It's time for your nap to end. Remember your promises and everything will be fine. Everything will be okay. You'll find the strength to carry on. You always have."_

_ Noctis nodded and he smiled._

Three weeks passed. Lightning sat at the edge of his bed. She watched him carefully, "Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot." She touched his cheek. _At least he's still warm. He's not dead._ "Dammit you're so stubborn. Why do you always have to do everything by yourself? Did you even pause to think about the people that care about you? Of course you did. That's why you continued isn't it?" she growled as a lump settled in her throat. Lightning put her head on the edge of his bed so she was staring at the ground, "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you for being so bloody stubborn. I hate you for having those eyes that stare right through me." She hit his bedframe, "I hate you for everything."

Noctis didn't respond.

Lightning squeezed her eyes shut, "Fine. Whatever." She stood up and left.

A few hours later he opened his eyes. The room was dark. Noctis could see the glow from outside his door. He tried to sit up, "Ouch. Nope." He laid back down. His entire body ached and he felt sick. _I give up. I'm done with this crap._ He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning the entire place quivered with excitement and anticipation. Snow had managed to convince Tifa, Serah and Lebreau to have barbeque in an attempt to lighten the mood. Everyone was helping set up. They had started early that morning. Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel were in the kitchen getting things that couldn't cook outside cooked in there while Serah and Lebreau made burgers and similar things outside.

Lightning checked on Noctis before joining in. She knocked on the door and popped it open quietly.

Noctis was still pale but he was curled up facing the door.

Lightning's eyes widened, "Noctis?" she walked up and brushed his hair out of his face.

He blinked and opened his eyes. He looked up at her, "Lightning?" he seemed surprised.

Lightning clenched her fist and her face hardened with anger, "I would hit you if you weren't beat up enough already."

Noctis sat up.

Lightning sat next to him, "Let me see your arm."

He carefully gave her his left arm. His forearm was wrapped up in a white cloth. The cloth had black marks on it from where the poison had soaked through completely. He cringed, "At least it's not in that much pain. It looks really painful."

Lightning rewrapped it. Her hand glowed slightly, "It's not going to help with the wound but it should help your stability and strength."

Noctis clenched and unclenched his fist, "Thanks, Lightning." He glanced at her face and then looked away, "Um, Lightning. I—" He stopped when she pressed her finger against his lips. She turned his head so he was looking her in the eye.

"Don't ever do something like that again."

Noctis nodded.

"Promise?" Lightning asked.

Noctis looked surprised but nodded, "Promise."

Lightning hugged him, "Good."

Noctis' eyes widened. She was warm and smelled faintly of roses. _Um. Okay? What do I do? Do I hug her back? Will I get hit if I do?_

For a moment there was awkward silence.

Lightning pulled away, "C'mon. They're having a barbeque downstairs and Prompto didn't want you to miss it."

"Prompto?" Noctis asked.

Lightning nodded.

A small smiled lit up his face, "Alright." He followed Lightning down the stairs. All the windows and doors were open allowing the morning sun to illuminate the entire building.

Tifa saw him and smiled, "Marlene, Denzel." She called her helpers.

"Yeah?" Denzel asked.

Tifa smiled. She leaned down and turned them around, "Look who's up and about."

"Noctis!" Marlene darted across the room followed quickly by Denzel.

Noctis turned just in time to be knocked to the ground by the two kids.

Tifa smile and shook her head. She followed more slowly.

Marlene giggled as happy tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away, "It's been forever."

"We thought you'd gone away, like Stella or Firion," Denzel added.

Noctis looked at Tifa and Lightning questioningly.

"Firion's dead."

He sighed and nodded, "Alright." He gently shoved them off him.

"I know!" Marlene grabbed his right arm and tugged on it, "Let's make cookies!"

Noctis stared at them, "What?"

"C'mon!"

He allowed them to drag him into the kitchen, "I'm pretty sure you don't want me making anything."

"Cookies are easy!" Marlene smiled.

"Yeah, you just make the dough," Denzel began.

"Then you roll it up and stick it on a cookie sheet," Marlene grinned.

"And then you bake it!" Denzel kneeled down and cupped his hands.

Marlene stepped on them and lifted herself onto the counter. She reached down and helped him up.

"So that's how you get into the candy bowl," Serah growled playfully.

Marlene shrugged and giggled.

Serah sighed, "Don't worry. I'll get you two back for it."

Denzel swallowed audibly, "Uh-oh."

Noctis shook his head.

"Can we teach him how to make cookies?" Marlene asked.

Serah nodded, "Sure."

Tifa and Lightning walked in, "So, we're teaching these two how to make cookies? Sounds like a plan."

Lightning looked at her, "I'm not making anything."

"Lightning!" Marlene and Denzel whined.

Lightning shook her head in amused annoyance.

"C'mon Light," Serah said.

"Whatever. I'll watch but I'm not making bull crap."

"Okay, looks like you get to learn by yourself," Tifa stuck out her tongue at Lightning.

Lightning returned it, "I'm watching."

"Okay, whatever!" Tifa threw her hands in the air and turned around. She walked to the pantry, "whaaatever."

"You got that from Zack, didn't you?" Lightning asked.

Noctis looked at her, "Zack?"

"Yeah, he's Cloud's friend. He's back from the dead," Marlene giggled.

"Maybe Firion and Stella can come back too," Denzel said.

"No, Stella and Firion died here," Tifa said.

"They're still with us," Lightning said, "I feel it. They're still here."

"Being savior you would," Serah shrugged, "with your connection to souls and all. I thought you only dealt with the souls of the living."

"The line between living and dead is blurred here," Lightning said, "So I can sense both the dead and the living."

Noctis felt awkward. He wasn't participating in the conversation because he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Alright," Tifa smiled, "Today's supposed to be fun. So let's have some fun. We'll make shaped cookies."

"Yeah!" Marlene and Denzel cried. Marlene clapped.

"I take you like shaped cookies?" Noctis asked.

"Yeah, they do," Tifa sighed, "You have no idea."

Lightning smiled, "You've been unconscious for three weeks."

"You looked dead for two and a half of those weeks," Serah added.

"You've missed some stuff but that's alright," Tifa shrugged, "we'll catch you up in no time." She made the cookie dough, while she spoke the directions. Lightning looked like she had attempted cooking before. Noctis looked at her like she was speaking a different language.

"Hey!" Prompto walked in. He noticed Noctis, "Yes! Gladiolus owes me ten bucks! Whoo-hoo!" He laughed, "You're awake. I was right! Haha!"

"What?" Noctis asked.

"He made a bet with Gladiolus," Tifa explained.

"He didn't think you'd wake up in time for this thingy," Prompto grinned and wrapped his arm around his slightly smaller friend's shoulders, "but he was wrong! You've always been good at timing. And entrances, what's up with that? You always get the best entrances."

"I don't know," the shadows of a smile crossed Noctis' face, "Maybe you're just not cool enough for a good entrance."

Prompto messed up his already messy hair, "Whatever! I'm cooler than some people. Not to name names or anything but Gladiolus."

Noctis shook his head.

"Hey, we're teaching him how to make cookies!" Marlene grinned.

Tifa rolled her eyes and grabbed Noctis' hand. She turned it palm up and dropped a piece of dough in it.

"Ew!" he dropped it, pulling his arm back.

Prompto laughed so hard he started to cry.

Tifa leaned down to pick it up. She was also laughing.

Noctis rubbed his palm with the opposite thumb, "That was nasty."

"Let me see," Prompto said.

Marlene handed him a piece of cookie dough.

"Ugh, that does feel weird," Prompto handed it back to her.

"See," Noctis muttered.

"Well if you aren't going to help make cookies then you're going to come help me win a volley ball game," Prompto dragged him toward the door.

"But I don't even know how to play volleyball," Noctis said, "And would you get off me? It's really hard to walk with your friend's arm around your shoulders."

"Nah, I'm good," Prompto said.

Noctis ducked out of his grasp.

"Hey!" Prompto turned around, "You are such a party pooper. What the heck?"

"I said it's really hard to walk when my friend's strangling me," Noctis said. A small smiled curled the corners of his mouth.

"I'll show you hard to walk!" Prompto grinned.

Noctis ran off. Prompto gave chase. Noctis ran right through the soccer game, ducking the ball as he went. Cloud, Squall, Ignis and Gladiolus were on the far end, sparring. Squall, Cloud and Gladiolus were sparring while Ignis watched. Noctis darted around them and hid behind Gladiolus, "Help."

Prompto looked around, "Man, I'll get you Noct!"

Noctis shook his head.

Cloud and Squall exchanged glances.

"Hey Prompto!" Cloud called.

"Yeah?" Prompto turned.

"He's over here," Squall said.

Noctis darted away, "I hate you guys!"

Cloud and Squall exchanged a high five.

Prompto laughed and chased after him.

Noctis hid behind Gadot, who was watching the volleyball game.

"Hey, when'd you get up?" Gadot asked.

"Just now, don't talk to me, I'm trying to hide."

"Why?"

"Prompto," Noctis whispered, "He's chasing me."

Gadot shook his head, "Alright."

Prompto slowed to a jog and then to a stop.

Noctis watched him carefully.

"What are you doing?"

Noctis whipped around and saw Yuffie and Selphie holding Rinoa's hands, "I'm—"

"Noctis!" Prompto called.

"Oh, great," Noctis muttered. He shrugged at the three of them and took off.

"There you are!" Prompto grinned and ran after him.

"I think he was trying to hide," Yuffie shrugged.

"Oh well," Selphie laughed, "The exercise will be good for him."

Noctis hid behind Lightning as she walked out.

Prompto was on the other side of her. Whenever Noctis moved to go left Prompto copied it. The same thing happened when he tried to go right.

"Oh, c'mon," Noctis said. He had his hands on Lightning's shoulders, "Can't I just get a break?"

Prompto shook his head.

Lightning pulled her gunblade.

Both boys jumped backwards with wide eyes.

"I'm going to be a part of your little game," she smiled. "Take it that way," she pointed to the right.

Noctis took off and barely dodged Prompto as he went to grab his right arm.

"Damn," Prompto muttered as he stumbled. He chased after Noctis.

That went on for half the day.

Noctis flopped to the ground in the shade of a tree. Prompto sat next to him, "Cookie?"

Noctis grabbed it, "Ugh, I hate you."

Prompto had finally caught Noctis after driving him into a corner. He laughed, "You can't hate me. That was fun."

Noctis laughed, "Yeah it was."

"Here you go," Marlene held out a plate with two hamburgers on it.

"Thanks Marlene," Noctis said.

"You gonna join in the games?" Prompto asked.

"Me and Denzel are helping Tifa," Marlene said, "It's fun."

"We're pretty content right now," Denzel said.

"Alright," Noctis nodded.

"When you guys want to play, come find us," Prompto grinned and nudged Noctis, "We know some really good games."

Noctis caught himself then pushed himself back up, "Yeah, whatever."

Ignis and Gladiolus walked up, "How long were you two playing chase?"

"Half the day," Prompto smiled up at them.

Gladiolus shook his head, "Wow, I always knew you two were crazy."

"He wouldn't let me go," Noctis complained.

Prompto looked at him, "Hey! Lay the blame all on me, cause that's cool."

"Prompto," Noctis sat up, "I can always blame you."

"No!" Prompto said.

Ignis nodded, "Yeah."

Prompto pouted for about three seconds and then grinned.

"It was three seconds that time," Noctis said.

"It's a new record," Gladiolus smile and hit the blonde in the back of the head, "You can put that on your record wall."

"Prompto pouts for three seconds," Ignis shook his head, "Okay then."

Prompto laughed, "Whatever guys, whatever."

"You want to spar?" Gladiolus asked.

Noctis looked up at him. He got to his feet, "Heck yeah."

"This I gotta see!" Prompto was on his feet in an instant.

Ignis sighed, "Alright, c'mon."

"It's gotta suck being the only reasonable person in that group," Squall muttered.

Cloud shrugged, "They seem to get along like a dysfunctional family."

"That is true," Squall nodded.

The four of them walked over.

Prompto grinned, "You guys gonna spar too?"

"Sure," Squall shrugged.

"Why not?" Cloud readied his buster sword.

"How does he even hold that thing?" Prompto asked.

"Prompto he holds it the same way you hold a gun," Ignis shook his head, "with practice."

"Well, duh but I wouldn't be able to," Prompto said.

"You can barely lift Noct's sword let alone that one," Gladiolus said.

"There's a reason I have a gun," Prompto smiled.

"He's indomitable," Cloud shook his head in amusement.

They sparred for a while before Prompto dragged Noctis to the volleyball game. They played volleyball. Noctis wasn't very good but he also had to be careful about his arm. Then Prompto dragged him over to where some of the others were playing soccer. The make shift goals were made of overturned tables. Noctis wasn't entirely hopeless but he wasn't the best. Snow's team won by a lot.

Yuffie sighed, "Ah, man. We lost!"

"That's alright," Rinoa smiled and put her hand on her shoulder, "We'll win next time."

"Yeah!" Maria laughed, "We'll win!"

"I'll look forward to it," Vaan smiled.

"We won't be going any easier on you!" Penelo laughed.

Balthier sighed, "Kids. They're so full of energy."

"You haven't outgrown that any more than they have," Laguna clapped him on the back.

Balthier shrugged, "I never said there was a problem with it."

"It was written all over your mood," Laguna smiled.

"Tone," Rinoa corrected with a smiled, "Written all over his tone."

"That's what I meant," Laguna nodded.

They laughed.

"Let's go play tennis!" Prompto grabbed Noctis and dragged him away.

Noctis sighed and gave in.

They played tennis. Prompto failed, epically. Noctis was pretty good.

"So you can play sports that require coordination but not the ones that require running?" Prompto asked.

"All of them require coordination," Noctis said, "Tennis is just easier because I don't have to worry about my arm nearly as much."

"Oh yeah, huh," Prompto smiled sheepishly, "I kinda forgot about that."

"Noticed," Noctis said dryly.

"You've been spending too much time with Lightning," Prompto grinned, "She's rubbing off on you."

Noctis looked at him and then shook his head. He smiled, "Whatever."

Prompto grinned, "Let's get some food. We've done all the fun stuff."

Noctis sighed quietly in relief as he followed him to the food. He sat on the ground, "I'm taking a nap."

"No!" Prompto called.

Noctis looked at him, "Why not?"

"We haven't done everything yet," Prompto handed him a cookie and tried to fit another one in his mouth whole.

"You just said we did," Noctis said.


	25. Chapter 25

"You haven't talked to anybody," Prompto said, "except me, Ignis, Lightning, Tifa Marlene, Denzel and Gladiolus."

Noctis looked away, "I don't think they want to talk to me."

"Of course they do!" Prompto sat next to him, "You're just afraid to talk to them."

"Prompto I wasn't really nice to anybody."

"Everyone deserves a second chance!" Prompto said.

"I've had like seven," Noctis muttered.

"So," Prompto nudged him, "What difference does it make?"

"It makes a lot of difference," Noctis said.

"No it doesn't," Prompto shook his head, "You had everybody all sorts of worried. Cloud even cleaned up his bike because he didn't want to make you feel like you were just a tool!"

"So," Noctis studied the ground.

"Come on," Prompto stood up, "We'll go talk to him right now. He's talking to Zack and Snow. Let's go."

"I don't want to," Noctis muttered. He stood up and began to walk towards the church, "I'm taking a nap."

"No you're not." Prompto said. He jogged in front of him and put his hands on Noctis' shoulders, "I'll go with you. It'll be fun. We'll talk about something random."

"I don't want to," he shook Prompto off.

"I don't care," Prompto said. He grabbed Noctis right arm and pulled.

Noctis looked at him, "What?"

"You need to talk to them," Prompto said, "What you want doesn't matter. You need to talk to them. If you don't then you'll be forever trapped in the hole you were in before."

Noctis sighed, "Fine, whatever." He allowed Prompto to drag him over to Snow Cloud and Zack.

"Hi guys," Prompto smiled, "Noctis has something he wants to tell you."

"What?" Noctis asked.

"I'm not gonna let you sit back and make me do all the talking," Prompto grinned, "You're the one that needs to talk to them. Well you haven't met Zack yet." He turned to Zack, "This is Noctis. He's cool. He's not very talkative though."

Zack smiled, "Hey. I've heard good things about you, Noctis."

Noctis looked at the ground, "I bet." He glared at Prompto, "Thanks."

"Welcome!" Prompto gave him a shove, "Talk."

Noctis stumbled. He growled, "Never mind. Prompto's lost his mind." he turned and started to walk away.

"Noctis wait," Cloud said.

Noctis paused. He looked over his shoulder, "What?"

"If you need to talk then talk," Snow said.

"Holding it back only hurts," Cloud added.

"C'mon, we're alright," Zack smiled. He glanced at Snow, "Well some of us."

"Hey!" Snow crossed his arms over his chest, "I see how it is."

Prompto walked up to Noctis and turned him around, "C'mon. If you're gonna make new friends right now's as good as any other time."

"I don't want to make new friends," Noctis muttered.

"Sure you do," Prompto grinned, "You're just too shy to talk to anybody."

"Shy my ass," Noctis muttered, "I've got you shoving or dragging me around."

"You're still shy," Prompto narrowed his eyes, "I can change that though, if you really want me to."

"No thanks," Noctis muttered.

"Shy it is then," Snow said.

Noctis glanced at him.

"C'mon! Be friends!" Prompto shoved Noctis again.

"You can't just wish for it and it'll happen," Noctis said.

"You sound like Light," Snow chuckled.

Noctis rolled his eyes, "Okay. You're the second person to tell me that."

"It makes sense since she's the only one that bothered spending time with him before," Prompto smirked, "but he's gonna be friends with everybody in no time!"

"Right," Noctis shoved his hands deep in his pockets and studied the grass.

Zack smiled, "Nah, you don't have to be friends with everybody. I'm not. I'm sure—well Prompto might be friends with everybody. It's Prompto though."

Snow laughed.

"Yep! I'm everybody's friend," Prompto nodded.

"That doesn't mean that Noctis has to be," Cloud said.

"Hi, Noctis," Rosa waved, "I'm glad to see you're up and about."

Noctis looked up at her, "Um."

"That's when you say thanks," Prompto whispered.

"I know what to say," Noctis hissed. He looked at Rosa, "Thanks."

She smiled.

"Rosa!" Yuffie called, "We need your help!"

"With what?" Rosa asked.

"Moving this," Yuffie motioned to where Gadot was lying on the ground.

He was laughing, "This? Thanks Yuffie."

"Where?" Rosa asked.

"Over there," Yuffie pointed.

"Okay."

"See," Prompto smiled, "We care about you. All you have to do is talk to us and them and everybody else."

"I'm not going to hold a randomly awkward conversation with some stranger," Noctis muttered.

"See, shy," Prompto laughed.

Noctis rolled his eyes, "Alright, fine. Shy, whatever."

"I wouldn't say shy," Cloud shook his head, "I think of it more as being more than happy just listen rather than engaging in conversation."

"He doesn't listen though," Prompto muttered.

"There's a difference between not listening and not listening to you," Squall walked up behind them.

"See," Noctis said, "It's not that I'm not interested in talking it's just that I am much more comfortable letting other people talk."

"Thanks," Prompto muttered, "Hey, you remember that one time with the truck?"

Noctis looked at him, "What truck?"

"The truck that Ignis," Prompto paused, "Um, borrowed."

"Oh, that truck?" Noctis nodded.

"What truck?" Snow asked.

"So we really needed to go somewhere but the car was um," Prompto paused.

"Not working," Noctis said, "and we'll leave it at that."

"No, we need to tell that story too!" Prompto grinned.

"No we don't," Noctis shook his head, "It just wasn't working."

"No, you decided that because Ignis wasn't close enough you would drive it. And you ended up speeding, using a crashed airship's wing as a ramp," Prompto said, "and the landing was not all that nice. That's why we decided that you couldn't drive anymore."

"Alright, so I broke the car," Noctis sighed, "just continue the story if you're going to."

"Of course I'm going to," Prompto smiled, "So, Ignis borrowed a truck. He was like: 'This thing's handling sucks' and I was like: 'Maybe you can't handle it' and he was like: 'I'd like to see you drive this thing smart mouth'."

"Then Gladiolus, who wasn't in the car when I drove it, said 'Yeah, but we'd all die of a heart attack if he did'."

"Then I was like: 'If I did? You weren't in the car when he broke it'," Prompto laughed.

Noctis shook his head, "I didn't break it. I just needed to go somewhere and the airship was in the way."

"You used it as a ramp," Prompto shook his head, "You can't drive."

"Ugh," Noctis rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you were nicer to my bike," Cloud shook his head.

"I had no real destination with your bike," Noctis muttered.

"The car was all messed up," Prompto laughed.

Noctis shrugged, "It wasn't that bad."

"You destroyed it and your father had you working like a dog to pay him back for it," Ignis said.

Noctis rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Snow cringed, "Damn."

"So Ignis borrowed a truck."

"Yeah," Ignis shook his head, "I hate trucks."

Prompto laughed.

"Hey, you two gonna help us out with the fruit salad?" Serah asked. She walked up with Tifa and Rosa. She looked at Noctis and Prompto.

"Since you bailed out on the cookies," Tifa crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did not bail," Noctis muttered, "I was dragged."

"I have nothing to do with—" Prompto interrupted himself as Noctis grabbed his arm and started to drag him after Tifa and the others.

"Let's go," Noctis said," If I can't get out of this then neither can you."

"Can I turn around at least?" Prompto asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Payback for earlier," Noctis smirked.

"What did I do?" Prompto asked.

"You cornered me," Noctis said, "Or did you forget?"

"Oh, yeah huh?" Prompto sighed, "Alright."

Serah almost ran into Lightning, "Hey. You want to help us. We're making fruit salad."

"Serah you know I don't cook," Lightning shook her head.

"C'mon, it'll be easy. All you have to do is cut fruit mix it up and serve it," Tifa said.

"We'll give you something really simple," Serah promised.

"You can cut pineapple," Tifa nodded, "With a sword arm like yours it shouldn't be hard."

Lightning sighed, "Alright."

They went into the kitchen. Noctis got to peel lemon while Rosa grated said peel. Prompto was told to crush grapes and Serah was making the sauce that they were going to use. Tifa supervised and was going to do the mixing when it was all done.

"Easy," Lightning growled, "Yeah, right." The knife slipped, "God dammit." A string of profanities followed.

Serah and Tifa exchanged glances.

"I bet I can make you laugh," Prompto told Noctis.

"Whatever," Noctis continued peeling lemons without looking at him.

"I can do it," Prompto jumped up, "Man! I forgot to tell Gladiolus that he owes me ten bucks!"

"Sounds like your problem," Noctis muttered.

"You aren't still mad at me for making you talk to them are you?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah, I am," Noctis nodded.

"Oh," Prompto grinned, "I'll make you laugh anyway."

"Hey, this ship runs on happy faces," Serah said.

"Right," Noctis muttered.

"Well not grumpy ones at least," Tifa shrugged.

"Cool," Noctis sighed, "Is a lemon as sour as everyone says it is?"

"Try it," Prompto smiled, "You'll know."

"You try it first," Noctis held it out to him.

Prompto shook his head.

"Oh let me see it," Lightning took it and popped the whole slice in her mouth, "It's sour but not that bad."

"She eats lemon for a living," Serah warned, "I hated it."

Noctis looked from Lightning to Serah, "Um."

"Oh just eat it," Prompto said.

Noctis shook his head and put it down.

Prompto sighed, "Man, I was hoping you would eat it."

"No," Noctis shook his head.

Lightning cursed and another string of profanities escaped her.

Noctis glanced at her.

She was glaring at the pineapple, "Serah, you said this would be easy."

"I'm sorry," Serah shrugged, "You have a mean sword arm so I thought it would be."

Lightning growled, "Right." She returned to her attempts to cut the fruit.

Noctis sighed.

Prompto slipped up behind Noctis and, with his grape covered hands, wiped his hands along his chin and up the sides of his face.

"Ah!" Noctis ducked and wiped at the sides of his face, "What the hell was that?" he dipped his hand in the lemon juice and flicked it at Prompto.

"Uh-oh," Serah cringed.

"So much for fruit salad," Tifa shrugged.

Lightning cursed, "Forget it!" she grabbed the pineapple and set it on the ground in the middle of the kitchen.

Prompto tripped over it and landed on his butt, "Ouch." He ducked and scrambled away from Noctis, "No! You won't get me!"

Tifa glanced at it, "Um, Light?" She walked closer to Lightning, "What are you—?"

Lightning drew her gunblade and shot it three times.

Pineapple chunks flew everywhere. Every last one of them was covered head to toe with pineapple chunks and juice.

"Ah!" Tifa wiped the pineapple chunks off her face, "That was pleasant."

"That's what you get," Lightning muttered.

Prompto shook his head, "Blech! I never knew pineapples could explode like that."

Rosa was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

Noctis slouched and frowned, "Great. This isn't going to come out."

"Your cheeks are purple," Serah said.

Noctis glared at Prompto, "Oh, I know."

Prompto shrank and tried to hide behind Lightning.

"I'm not rescuing you," Lightning said, looking down at him, "You did it."

"Damn," Prompto sighed.

Cloud walked in, "Hey—what happened?"

Tifa looked at him, "The fruit salad turned into a fruity mess."

Cloud smiled, "Okay then. Noctis—"

"I know," Noctis snapped.

Cloud nodded, "Okay." He looked around at the pineapple lined kitchen, "What happened?" he repeated.

"Lightning got pissed off and shot the pineapple," Prompto choked back a laugh as she glared at him.

"And it exploded," Noctis smiled.

"Ha!" Prompto cried suddenly, making everyone jump, "I knew I could make you smile! I knew it!"

Noctis shrugged. His smiled faded.

Cloud looked at him, "You should smile more often." He smirked, "It looks good on you, pretty boy." There was warmth there that Noctis had not heard in his tone before. Every other time he had said it his tone was mocking.

Noctis looked up at Cloud, "Yeah." He nodded.

Cloud helped him to his feet, "Well see you guys later. Probably after you guys…clean up."

Tifa nodded, "Yeah."

All of them laughed.

Cloud nodded and left.

"We should probably clean this up first," Rosa suggested.

"But that'll give the pineapple juice time to dry!" Prompto whined.

"Do you really want it drying on the cabinets?" Tifa asked.

"Do you really want to be scrubbing that off?"

Prompto paused then shook his head.

"Exactly," Lightning nodded, "Let's go."

They spent the next few hours cleaning up the kitchen. By the time they were done it was five in the evening. They took showers and went outside.

Yuj jogged up to Tifa, "Hey! Hope and Laguna want to know who can jump higher."

Tifa looked startled, "Um, okay."

Yuj led her over to where the two of them were.

Tifa sighed.

Yuj grabbed her long hair and smelled it, "Why does your hair smell like pineapple?"

Tifa cried out in frustration, "Still! Ugh, I hate pineapple!"

She got odd stares in response.

Tifa crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "Whatever."

Yuj glanced at her, "Okay."

"Hey, when are we gonna do the blitzball game?" Tidus asked.

"Later," Lightning said, "After we do a little friendly competition in a fight."

"Really?" Tidus forgot about the blitzball game instantly.

Lightning nodded, "Tell everybody we're headed to the arena."

He nodded and darted off.

"Looks like your jumping competition is gonna have to wait," Tifa shrugged.

"Man," Laguna sighed, "Oh well."

"I swear he never matured past the age of five," Squall muttered.

"Hey!" Laguna called. He jogged after him.

Tifa chuckled, "Let's go guys!"

They all migrated over to the arena.

"Who's first?" Lightning had an earpiece with a microphone attached.

Snow stood, "I'll go."

"Alright," Lightning nodded, "Get down here. Who's going against him? Winner continues to play until I call them out of play or they defeat everyone that wants to go."

"Go," Gladiolus told Noctis.

Noctis shook his head, "No."

"Go," Ignis shoved him.

"Okay," Lightning shrugged.

Noctis looked at them over his shoulder, "I hate you guys."

Ignis shrugged, "Go, you've been picked."

Noctis rolled his eyes, "Dammit. But I don't want to." He walked down the steps hurrying to a run when Lightning put her hand on her hip impatiently.

"Alright, I don't want anybody to get hurt so play nice. Don't aim to hurt. The goal is to get your opponent down and keep them down for a total of three seconds."

"I'm screwed," Snow muttered.

Noctis shrugged. His face was turned away from Snow so he couldn't see his expression.

"Start when you're ready or I'm outta here," Lightning said, "Whichever comes last." She darted across the field and up a couple steps.

"We'll start by evening the odds," Snow smirked. He summoned the Shiva sisters to his aid.

Noctis calmly leaped away from them. Ice solidified into a track that Snow could drive on. The Shiva sisters turned into a bike and caught him. He had a gun and was shooting as they drove through the ice. Noctis watched calmly, "Your aim really sucks. You aren't even getting close." He calculated where Snow would be.

Lightning watched in silence. Noctis had been still this entire time. Suddenly he moved. He leaped forward and a blade appeared in his hands. Noctis threw it and it got stuck in the ice. He teleported to it and shoved it deep enough to crack the ice. He flipped off and a gun was in his hand. He shot at the cracked ice until it shattered.

Snow and his eidolon fell through the ice. Snow landed with a thud.

"One two three." Lightning nodded, "Snow you're done."

"Damn, sneaky," he nodded to Noctis and slipped up the steps.

Lightning walked down and stood next to him, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Noctis said.

Lightning nodded, "Next?"

Cloud stood up and walked slowly down the steps.

Noctis watched him carefully.

"He teleports?" Zack swallowed, "I think I'm gonna go later."

Tifa nodded, "Yeah, that's probably smart."

Cloud pulled his buster sword out and readied it, "Ready when you are."

Noctis nodded.

That fight wasn't as quick and it was faster and more brutal.

Noctis came out on top, with his boot on Cloud's chest. He pulled him to his feet, "You okay?"

Cloud nodded, "Nice." They high fived and Cloud left.

Fang walked down, "You think you're so cool, huh? I'll take you on any day," She winked and smiled to soften the harshness in her words.

Noctis smiled, "How do you fight?"

"With this," she twirled her spear and then straightened it along the length of her arm behind her.

Noctis' falchion disappeared. It was replaced with a spear similar in length to Fang's.

"I didn't know he could use those too!" Vanille grinned.

"This is gonna be good," Selphie nodded.

"He's so smooth with his movements," Squall shook his head, "It's insane. I'm pretty sure he could beat anybody in their own fighting style."

"That would be so cool." Yuffie watched excitedly.

He beat Fang in a few minutes. The dull end of the spear was pointed in between her eyes.

"You win," Fang flipped to her feet and skipped up the steps.

Lightning stood beside him, "Want a break?"

He shook his head, "I'm good."

She nodded, "Alright." Tifa had already stood up and was walking down the steps.

Cheers erupted from the others.

Noctis smiled. The spear disappeared.

Tifa stood across from her, "Don't go easy on me just because I don't use a sword."

"Not at all," Noctis nodded.

"Good," Tifa pulled up her gloves. She leaped forward and went to kick him.

He caught it and pulled on her ankle.

She slid under him and slammed her forearm into his back.

Hope watched from where he sat next to Snow, "He's starting to slow down. You can see it if you watch him carefully."

Snow shook his head, "I don't see it."

"You wouldn't see a cobra if it rose up and bit you," Rosa smiled.

"So what?" Snow asked.

"Nothing," Barret leaned forward, "Look at them go. Tifa's the best hand to hand fighter I've seen and he tops even that."

"His teacher told him to find another punching bag when he was fifteen," Prompto shrugged, "that was after he learned to use swords."

Laguna whistled softly, "Wow, that's crazy."

Zack glanced at Lightning, "She's pulling him out after this. You can see it on her face."

Hope nodded, "Yeah."

Noctis won.

Tifa was lying on the ground a little way away from him, "Damn." She stood up and walked over to Noctis, "Nice. Not even Yuffie could do that."

He shrugged, "You did fine too."

"Thanks," Tifa clapped his back. She smiled at him over her shoulder as she walked back up the steps.

He returned it.

"I'm pulling you out," Lightning said.

"Why?" Noctis asked.

"You're tired," Lightning said, "You can still watch."

He nodded, "Alright." _Wow, she's right. I just want to find a nice corner and fall asleep._

"Noctis is taking a break. You get to fight me now," Lightning drew her gunblade, "Sabin, you're 'announcer'."

"Me?" Sabin asked.

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Unless there's another Sabin I don't know about."

He jogged down the steps, "Why me?"

"To prove to you that I'm not playing favorites," Lightning said.

"About that, sorry," Sabin shrugged, "I guess I was wrong."

"Everyone is," Lightning told him, "If you believe in yourself then you can get others to follow you. You won't always be right and you will be alone. But even when you are your friends are with you all the way. That's why they're there."

Sabin nodded, "Who wants to fight Lightning?"

Squall stood up, "I will."

Lightning nodded.

Noctis sat next to Prompto.

"Good job, man," Prompto grinned.

"You look dead-ass tired," Barret smirked.

Noctis shook his head, "Whatever." He even sounded tired.

"You're too tired to come up with some better response," Gadot punched him lightly, "Go ahead and pass out. We'll record everything so you don't miss it."

Snow nodded, "Right Hope?"

"Already on it."

Cloud looked over his shoulder, "You'll probably just miss everyone else losing, painfully."

Noctis gave them a half smile, "Thanks." He pulled his knees up and put his arms across them. He put his face in his elbow and closed his eyes.

"He's always been able to sleep in the weirdest places," Gladiolus shook his head.

Noctis was asleep in a matter of moments.

Prompto nodded, "Yeah."


	26. Chapter 26

Noctis opened his eyes to find himself in his room. He sat up and glanced at the clock. It was eight in the morning. _I really slept that long? Wow. I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep at all. They must have carried me in…again. Man, how many times have they done that?_ He shook his head, "Too many." Noctis got up and sighed. _I'm still tired. Man. I don't have time for this._ He yawned.

The sounds of battle reached his ears.

Noctis was alert instantly, "Damn, I knew that was bad." He threw open his door and darted down the stairs. _Lightning's probably going to kill me for this but oh well. Lightning will just have to deal with it. There's no way I'm letting them do all the fighting. It's too soon. Not everyone's healed fully._

Serah sighed, "Why now? This is just going to make things worse."

"Maybe that's the idea," Snow shrugged.

"I hate that," Serah glared at the army in front of her, "All they're doing is taking advantage of our weakness." She started to glow an intense pink-red.

"Um, Serah?" Snow punched a soldier hard enough to cave his skull in and slammed him into the one behind him.

"I've had enough of THIS!" Serah threw her head back and a bright flash of red light erupted from her.

"Whoa!" Snow was knocked off his feet. As were everyone else. They all fell over, even Lightning, with the force of the blast. Serah collapsed. All of the soldiers were severely weakened while all of her friends were healed.

Noctis stared at his arm in shock as he climbed to his feet. He felt no pain, "What? How did this happen?" he opened the front door. Everyone was lined in a pink-red glow for a moment before it dissipated. _Okay then? What was that? What did it do, other than completely heal my arm. I thought that wasn't possible through magic._

The army, realizing their sudden disadvantage turned and ran, scattering through the area.

Noctis ran over to where Lightning leaned over an unconscious Serah, "What happened?"

"I have no idea," Lightning shook her head.

"She got really mad," Snow shrugged, "Scary mad and then started to glow and then she erupted. I don't really know what happened."

"Let me see your arm," Lightning said.

Noctis held out his left arm.

Lightning's eyes widened, "What?"

"Celes," Terra crouched next to the blond woman lying on the ground. She quickly pulled off the slave crown and rolled her on to her back.

"Sorry about that," Cecil said, "I recognized the slave crown but she was attacking me and I couldn't get close enough to get it off."

"It's alright," Terra said, "We should be able to figure out what Kefka's up to when she wakes up. That's if she remembers."

"Alright," Cecil nodded.

"I will tell Lightning," Kain said. He turned around and walked to where Lightning was looking at Noctis' arm.

"How did that happen?" Lightning asked.

"Ugh," Serah opened her eyes.

"Serah," Lightning turned and kneeled next to her.

"Are you alright?" Snow asked.

Serah nodded, "I'm a little dizzy and really tired but I'm okay."

"Good," Lightning sighed in relief.

"Lightning," Kain said, "Terra says that Celes can give us information if she remembers when she wakes up."

"Celes?" Lightning asked, rising to her feet.

"She was slave crowned for a while and we just got it off," Kain explained.

Lightning nodded, "Tell Sabin to carry her in. we've got a few empty rooms, she can have one."

Kain nodded. He turned and walked away.

Lightning turned to Noctis, "Find Ignis."

Noctis nodded and jogged off.

Lightning turned to Snow, "Get Serah inside. We'll figure out what to do once we talk to Celes. Once she wakes up hopefully we'll know more about Kefka's plan. If we don't then we're no better off than we are now."

Snow nodded, "Alright."

Terra and Locke never once left Celes' room. Terra sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Here," Locke smiled, "get some rest. I'll wake you if she wakes up before you do."

Terra nodded, "Alright." she curled up on the floor and closed her eyes.

"She sleeps like a cat," Locke shook his head. He studied Celes carefully.

She was pale. Her breathing was even and regular which was a relief. He didn't know as much as the medics but he knew that was a good sign.

A soft knock on the door roused him from his thought, "C'mon in."

Lightning walked in. It was more of a stalk but it always was. She was like a cat hunting its prey. Even when she was relaxed she had a predatory air to her. "How is she?" Lightning kneeled down next to Terra and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Locke choked back a laugh. _Pink hair plus Cat hunting prey equals pink panther. We're done with that train of thought before I die._ "What? Sorry."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "How is Celes?"

"She hasn't woken up yet but she's fine," Locke shrugged, "At least as far as I know."

Lightning nodded, "Alright. Serah says lunch is almost ready so be downstairs soon. Snow has offered to be today's entertainment."

"What do you mean?" Locke asked curiously.

"He's going to be telling over exaggerated stories about his little misadventures," Lightning rolled her eyes. "I swear the man hasn't changed."

Locke wasn't sure if he was meant to hear the last muttered part so he pretended he hadn't. "Hey, isn't your birthday coming up?" he asked Lightning.

She glanced at him, "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. If Kefka's still causing problems, and I'm sure he will be then we're not celebrating it."

Locke nodded, "Okay." _I doubt Serah's going to let her ignore her birthday whether or not we're in the middle of a war._ "I'll wake up Terra and we'll go down and get lunch a little later, once she has more time to sleep."

Lightning nodded and slipped out the door.

"Yeah, she's definitely like a cat. Not a cute cuddly one either. No way, she is a cat that will rip you to pieces in a heartbeat," Locke shook his head in amusement.

"Who's a cat?"

"Celes!" Locke leaped to his feet, "Hi. I'll be right back." He darted to the doorway, "Lightning!"

Lightning turned, "Yes?"

"Celes is awake," Locke smirked.

Lightning nodded, "Alright." she turned around and slipped back into the room.

Locke stepped in between them, "Celes this is Lightning. Lightning this is Celes."

Celes sat up and turned to face her, "I'm assuming it was her you were comparing to a cat."

Locke cringed, "Um, yeah."

Lightning glared at him, "A cat?"

"Not the cute cuddly kind," Locke stuttered, "A hunting cat that will rip your face off in an instant."

Lightning smirked, "Well then it looks like I know who's going to lose their face next."

"No!" Locke shrank, "Please don't."

Lightning shook her head, "Celes. You were slave crowned, correct."

"Yes," Celes nodded, "I arrived with Terra and we were almost instantly attacked by Kefka's magiteks. I told Terra to keep running and turned back to fight. I was overpowered as I had expected and taken to Kefka. He put the slave crown on and then I only have very vague and hazy memories after that."

Lightning nodded.

Terra opened her eyes and stretched.

"That was a short nap," Locke commented.

Terra shrugged. She sat up, "Celes, hi." She climbed to her feet and looked at Locke, "You said you'd wake me up."

"Sorry," Locke shrugged, "I had to get Lightning and then—"

"He spaced it," Lightning finished.

Locke sighed, "Yeah."

Terra shrugged, "It's okay, I'm not angry."

"That's a relief," Locke smiled, "I already managed to get a threat from Lightning."

"Why?"

"He was comparing her to a cat when I woke up," Celes smiled.

Terra laughed, "You are like a cat. You're independent and yet you need your friends to watch your back. You prefer working alone or in a small group. You're just awesome."

Lightning smiled, "Alright."

"Oh, so I get threatened but she gets a smile," Locke grumbled.

"I could always follow through on that threat," Lightning put her hand on her hip and watched him.

"No, no, no," Locke stepped back and shook his head quickly, "I'm good."

"Alright, take Terra and get lunch. Tell Tifa that Celes is awake and needing food," Lightning said.

Locke nodded and disappeared.

"You have the air of someone in command," Celes observed.

"That's because I'm in command," Lightning sighed, "and I'm stuck mothering half of them."

Celes cocked her head to the side, "How many are there?"

"I'll show you around if you think you can walk," Lightning said, "and I'll introduce you."

Celes nodded and climbed to her feet. She swayed for a second before regaining her balance.

Lightning watched her carefully, "Alright."

Celes followed her out the door. Two kids went racing by followed by an older boy.

"Give that back!" he cried. He had blond hair and blue green eyes. He was wearing goggles and earphones.

The girl squealed in excitement.

"Marlene," Lightning's voice took on a scolding tone.

The girl froze and turned around, "L-Lightning."

"Give it back to Maqui," Lightning said sternly.

Marlene sighed and nodded. She walked up to the blond boy and handed it back to him.

Lightning turned to Celes, "Marlene, Denzel, and Maqui." She motioned to them as she named them off.

Denzel smiled, "Hi."

"How do you like this place?" Marlene asked happily.

"It's okay," Celes smiled warmly, "I haven't seen much of it but I like it."

"Yay!" Marlene shut her eyes and smiled, "We don't bite."

"Yeah you do!" Denzel cried indignantly.

"I do not."

"Tell that to Gadot," Maqui smirked, "He's still got his finger wrapped up."

Marlene paused, "Oh yeah, huh?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. She noticed Noctis slip into the kitchen, closing a cabinet in the process. Her eyes narrowed, "C'mon, they're probably downstairs."

"It is lunch time after all," Marlene grinned, "Lunch time!" she tore down the stairs.

Denzel waved at Celes and Lightning, "Bye!" he followed his friend.

Lightning rolled her eyes.

"I'm going back to my workshop," Maqui said, "Hope and I were busy working on another magitek."

"On Gadot's request?" Lightning assumed.

Maqui nodded, "And we're trying to reverse that weird armor that Kefka gave his soldiers. We've figured out how it works now we just have to figure out how to reverse it. Then we can make them more vulnerable to magic instead."

"Can you recreate the affect in a type of shield generator?" Lightning asked.

Maqui paused, "Um, I think so. Give us some time and we'll get it. I'll tell Hope." He turned to leave before turning back to her, "Have you seen Yuj?"

Lightning shook her head.

"Okay," Maqui sighed, "See ya around. Celes right?"

Celes nodded. After he left she turned to Lightning, "Yuj?"

"Our own personal walking fashion statement," Lightning muttered, "You'll be able to recognize him from anywhere once you meet him."

Celes chuckled.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad," Lightning recognized Snow by his voice.

"Yes it was," she heard Sazh say.

She picked up her pace.

Celes followed.

Snow was arguing with Sazh in the entry room. Cloud watched in amusement from where he leaned against the wall by the front door.

"Who's on watch?" Lightning interrupted.

"Gladiolus and Kain," Snow said, "Hey, she's awake."

Lightning nodded, "Cloud, Sazh and Snow."

"Your resident hero," Snow grinned.

"Don't make me shoot you," Lightning warned as she moved on into the kitchen.

"What's for lunch anyway?"

"Your face."

"But it's still attached."

"Is it?"

"Would I be talking if it wasn't?"

"Maybe we should rip your face off."

"At least it means we'll get some peace and quiet for once."

"What are you arguing about?" Lightning asked as she walked up.

Vaan turned, "Light!"

"He asked what was for lunch and we told him it was his face," Lebreau explained.

"Correction," Serah said, "Prompto told him it was his face."

Lebreau nodded, "Yeah."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Prompto I'm going to leave dealing with you up to Ignis."

"No!" the golden haired man squeaked, "Please don't. I'll die from boredom!"

"I'll tell him to make it interesting then," Lightning shook her head, "and not in a way that will be good for you. I told him to deal with Noctis and he shoved him off the roof."

"What?" Prompto stared at her, "He wouldn't do that!"

"Why not?" Lightning asked, "Noctis survived obviously."

Vaan walked up to Celes, "I'm Vaan. The other blond guy is Prompto."

"I gathered that much," Celes nodded.

"The girl with pink hair is Serah," Vaan smiled, "She's one of the few people that can cook around here. She tried to teach Lightning but that didn't go well."

"What happened?" Celes asked curiously.

"She ended up shooting a pineapple because it wouldn't cut," Serah said interrupting Prompto's argument with Lightning.

"Oh, that," Lightning glared at Serah, "I'm never believing you again when you say something is easy."

Serah laughed.

"I'm Lebreau," Lebreau smiled, "Welcome to the family."

"Man, I didn't get to do introductions," Prompto sighed.

Serah smiled and patted his shoulder, "You were too busy arguing with Lightning."

"I wanted to do introductions!"

Lightning drew her gunblade and pointed it at him, "Stop whining."

Prompto swallowed and nodded.

Celes nodded, "Alright then."

"Moving on," Lightning led the way through the kitchen, "There are a few of us that avoid introductions like the plague so we'll have to do some looking."

Celes nodded.

Gadot walked by carrying a large stack of guns with one arm and dragging a cart filled with more guns behind him with the other.

Celes stared at them.

"S'up?" Gadot nodded, "I would stop and say hi but I'm helping out Maqui and Hope."

Celes nodded, "What are you doing exactly?"

"Redesigning a magitek," Gadot nodded, "See you two later."

Celes nodded, "Alright."

Lightning's head shot up suddenly, "Shit!" she raced down the steps.

Kain opened the door, "They've come again. It's a larger force then we've seen before."

"Damn," Lightning growled. Everyone was outside in an instant. The army converging on them was huge. Lightning growled. _Only two of us can take on an army and neither of us has taken on a force this big._ Lightning felt unprepared and helpless, "Are Marlene and Denzel outside?"

"No, Tifa sent them in," Kain nodded.

"Good," Lightning narrowed her eyes, "Looks like we have one hell of a battle ahead of us."

"It's a distraction," Celes said, "His real target is Yuel. Well Yuels. He wants all of them. If he can destroy them then he destroys the world and can become the god of death."

"Dammit!" Lightning punched the wall. The entire building shuddered. _We're stuck fighting them off while he chases down Yuels. That sly bastard. I'll get him for that._

The army advanced slowly, knowing perfectly aware that they've caught their victims unaware.

_This is why we have people on watch._ Lightning thought, "Alright, fine. If you want to play by your own rules then so will we. Hope! Up front!"

"Yeah," Hope stood next to her, "What do you need?"

"I need you to go find Vanille and the others. We're standing in the front this time," Lightning ordered.

Hope nodded. He found them and was back quickly.

"I want us up front with our eidolons," Lightning said, "They'll prove extremely helpful in this fight. I want Gadot, Barret and Selphie in the modified magiteks and hanging back by the church. Not too close though. Everyone else will be in the middle wherever they will be most helpful." Lightning looked at Noctis, "That includes you. You're hanging back in case the army gets past us. Destroy it."

Noctis nodded though Lightning could see in his eyes that he didn't like having to hang back.

She turned to face the approaching army, "Odin!" the others followed her every move. Lightning lowered herself into a crouch.

"See, she is like a hunting cat," she heard Locke mutter.

Lightning didn't spare him a glance.

Kefka had personally accompanied his army this time, "General! I see you have switched sides. Ha, sad. You made such a good bad guy!"

"Bad guy?" Celes snarled. She drew her sword, "I'll show you bad guy, Clown."

"Ouch," Kefka cackled, "I'm so scared. I'm trembling in my boots."

"If you aren't yet you will be," Vaan promised.

"I see you have confiscated my property," Kefka muttered when he noticed the three magiteks in the back, "Oh well, I like the additions. Amazing! Brilliant!"

Lightning snarled. Everyone felt her tense.

Kefka smirked, "Cat! I'm a kitty cat and I'm going to eat your face off!" he cackled maniacally.

_Everyone compares me to a cat. Maybe they're right. Maybe I am a cat._ Lightning smirked. "Fine, if that's how you want to think about it then that's okay." All of her companions knew what she was going to do before she did it. In a streak of pink and a shower of rose petals she was standing in front of the clown.

His eyes widened and he hopped backwards.

"It looks to me like it's an angry cat," Kuja commented.

Kefka nodded, "A very angry cat."

Lightning smirked, "Odin. Let's go." Odin transformed and caught her as she leaped into the airs. Hope and the others followed her, streaking past Kefka to the army.

Ignis nodded, "Looks like she got tired of you."

"Apparently you aren't worth the effort of giving attention," Noctis smirked.

Kefka grinned, "Don't worry pretty boy! I'll get their attention soon enough." He turned to Kuja, "Let them destroy themselves. We have more important things to do."

Kuja nodded. He disappeared along with Kefka.

Noctis narrowed his eyes, "You know, I could be doing something a bit more productive then just standing here."

"Yes but imagine the beating you would get from Lightning if you ran off," Ignis pointed out, "especially if the army got past her."

Noctis sighed, "Yeah, no." he sat down, "I guess we wait."

"Yeah, looks like your nap is gonna have to wait," Sabin cracked his knuckles.

Noctis looked up, "Well crap." He got to his feet. _How did the army get past so quickly?_


	27. Chapter 27

"Well that didn't take long," Prompto commented.

"That's part of what bugs me," Noctis hissed. He summoned his blades. _Not just me. I'm not going to protect just me._ The blades spread out and encircled the entire group. They all readied their weapon of choice. The fighting got brutal and they were singled out instantly.

"There are some of us that can't handle combat on our own," Noctis growled. _This is so bad. We're going to die. They've got us separated from each other. There's only so much we can do. Taking on this many is crazy._ He sliced through another soldier. _Some of us can handle it but what about those of use that can't? What'll happen to them?_ He growled, "No one's dying on me. I won't let anyone die on me." Two more soldiers fell and a third followed suit quickly.

Lightning couldn't even see her companions around all of the enemy soldiers. She couldn't hear anything but the fire of guns and steel banging on steel. She sliced through soldier after soldier but got no closer to any of her companions. _I hate this. What if something happens to Serah or Hope? What if Noctis gets himself killed?_ Lightning gritted her teeth. _I will not let that happen. None of them are going to die. I won't allow it._ She sliced through another soldier and shot down three more. _I'll find you Kefka and when I do I will destroy you. I'm not threatening you. I promise you, you will die by my hand. _Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Two more soldiers fell. She transformed her fear for the others into her driving force. _I have to reach them. I will protect them until the day I die. They're more than just allies or friends even. They are my family and my responsibility. I will keep them safe no matter what. _"This must have been how Stella and Firion felt when they died," Lightning realized. She nodded, "I understand now."

Hope tried desperately to stay at a distance. The soldiers just continued to advance relentlessly. His face turned into a mask of steel. Alexander appeared again at his side. _I will live on to help my friends and I will continue to be their hope. I promised Lightning I had her back and I always will. Now it's not just her I have to watch out for. It's all of them and I need to be there for them. Who will look after Marlene and Denzel when Noctis Tifa or Barret aren't around? I'm sure they would but it wouldn't be the same. Vanille and I play with them when no one else really has the time. _"I'm not going to let that turn to ash. I am their hope and they still need me." Hope burned one soldier and electrocuted another. Alexander plowed through five.

Celes felt overburdening guilt. _I'm part of the reason they're in this situation. I have to help get them out of it. I don't have a choice._ Anger burned inside her. _I hate that idiotic self-centered arrogant psychopath. _She sliced through a soldier. She knew there were people that couldn't hold up well against the army. "No one will touch them." Images of Marlene and Denzel and Maqui entered her mind. Smiles lit their faces and their eyes were bright with happiness. "I will ensure their happiness. They will live to see the light of day." She thought of Snow and Sazh arguing playfully while Cloud watched in amusement. Though they knew they could be attacked at any moment, they knew they fought impossible odds, they still found the time to laugh and play. Prompto and Vaan with their bickering, they were happy and friends through it all. Lightning may complain about having to mother them but she wouldn't tolerate it if she didn't care about them. Celes nodded, "They will live on. I swear it."

Hannah stared in horror at the church that her protectors lived in. It was completely encircled by an army larger than any she had seen before. Most of the people that had lived here had moved away, since it was basically a war zone. _Oh no. What if they die? It would be all my fault. I brought them here. There's nothing I can do to help them. _She glanced at her sketchbook, "Wait, maybe I can help them." An idea popped into her head. _A gate for the dead to assist the living!_ She nodded and lifted her sketchbook. She drew quickly, desperately. _C'mon! I need to finish this before he finishes them!_ Hannah growled. She finally finished and looked at it. She had drawn the church and a gate opening up in front of it. Hannah stared out her window impatiently, "Hurry up. Hurry up, hurry up!"

The gate appeared in front of the church. Hannah jumped to her feet, "Yes!"

Snow stared at the gate. Two semi solid figures walked through, "Stella? Firion?" he was shocked to see the two of them.

Stella smiled, "You can thank Hannah. She drew the gate that allows us to cross into the world of the living and assist you."

Firion nodded, "We'll help you until the battle is over. Even if you can't see us, we are here."

Snow nodded, "Alright!" he felt reinvigorated. A broad grin spread across his face.

"Spirits of the dead," Stella said, "hear us. Help us. If the living matter to you then heed our call."

Firioin nodded.

Trails of lights, like shooting stars spread from the portal.

Hannah pressed her hands against her window, "Wow. This is—I can't believe I'm seeing this. The dead coming to aid the living in a battle that affects both worlds."

Stella nodded.

"Let's go," Firion readied a solid looking sword.

Stella nodded. Her own sword appeared in her hands. The two of them leaped forward.

The souls of the dead surrounded the living in a protective shield that lined their skin.

Lightning stared at her arms and the cerulean glow that surrounded them. Her eyes were wide with surprise. She leaped forward and the fighting was easier. All of the pain from the wounds she had endured dulled. Lightning fought harder than she knew she could. _The clown is going down. We will survive because we have purpose. We have what it takes to push through and continue on even though it hurts. We have that. We will always have that and there's nothing he can do to dull that._ She nodded to herself. Her eyes narrowed.

They pushed back. The army thinned in between them until they were standing in a line. Lightning glared at the army, "Leave now." she flicked her wrist, turning her gunblade from a gun to a blade. She readied it by her side, "Or you won't live to see the next dawn."

The others readied their weapons. The gate glowed, leaving them backlit and more intimidating. They were ready. Hope had his boomerang readied by his ear. Snow and Tifa were standing on either side of him, ready to cave someone's skull in. Gladiolus stood between Cecil and Laguna. Laguna reloaded his machine gun and the click as he finished made a few of the soldiers jump. Gladiolus turned the tip of his large blade up until it was above his head. Cecil stood with his legs shoulder width apart his weapon readied in front of him. Noctis, Cloud, and Squall stood together. Noctis' blades spun around him creating a soft breeze that ruffled all three men's hair. Cloud put his sword together and leveled it and Squall allowed his gunblade to rest on his shoulder. Vaan stood beside Rosa and Penelo. The three of them fought well together. Prompto smirked and tapped his shotgun on his shoulder. Fang's spear ran along the length of her arm behind her and Vanille stood beside her ready to cast a spell at any time.

Ignis pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms over his chest. Terra allowed flames to envelope her hand and held it up before swirling it in front of her face. Barret, Selphie, and Gadot were in the magiteks sitting behind their comrades but in front of the gate. Rinoa stood beside Serah and Yuffie. Yuffie held her starknife ready by her head. Serah had her bow sword readied and drawn, pointed for the sky. Rinoa stood ready for anything. Stella and Firion stood on the outer sides of the group. They were both ready with very solid weapons even though they were not. Lightning stood in front of them all, her eyes hard and cold and her weapon ready by her side, point down. Her left arm was in front of her bent at the elbow. Celes' eyes narrowed to slits and her face hardened and she readied her special attack.

The army began to falter. Ultemecia walked up, "I see you have the assistance of the dead. Impressive but not nearly good enough." She waved her hand, "Destroy them. They aren't truly that powerful."

Lightning smirked.

"You'd be surprised the power we have," Rinoa spoke.

"But you would never understand it," Squall shook his head.

"What power could you have that I don't understand?" Ultemecia asked.

"You'll just have to take us on and find out," Noctis smirked.

"Unless you're scared," Tifa sighed in disappointment, "which is okay."

"We won't take it personally," Snow agreed.

Ultemecia smirked, "Your taunts won't work."

"Fine," Lightning snarled, "We won't taunt. Go ahead. Send your army at us. See how much they can hurt us. Watch us pull through this and win."

Ultemecia laughed, "Very well. Destroy them, it's only the lighting that makes them appear so terrifying."

The army charged.

Lightning crouched. They all moved in one single fluid motion.

Ultemecia bombarded them with magic. Celes absorbed it quickly before channeling it back into her sword. The next soldier she hit burned. Lightning changed her gunblade back into a gun and fired it without mercy. Soldiers fell in her wake. Gadot, Selphie, and Barret unleashed the full power of the redesigned magiteks. Noctis shot forward hitting a soldier and using him as a springboard before Cloud cut him down. He landed blade first on another soldier. Then Squall shot down four.

"Light," Hope called. He cast haste on her before turning his attention to someone else.

Lightning shot forward and sliced through soldiers like they were paper.

"It's raining materia!" Yuffie grinned and tossed up the materia balls she carried.

Tifa leaped into the air and caught most of them, buffing herself to inhuman levels.

Yuffie grinned, "Yeah!" she kicked the nearest soldier in the head and then impaled him with her starknife. She tossed it and it downed four soldiers before returning to her.

Stella set up a shield over the church before leaving into the fray. She found herself fighting beside Serah and Rinoa.

Serah smiled, "Nice to see you again even if it is only for a little while."

Stella nodded, "It's nice to be able to interact with everyone. I've been talking to Vanille for quite some time now. It gets odd sometimes."

"I'm sure," Rinoa said, "She's eccentric."

Stella nodded, "Yep."

Firion fought beside Cecil and Zack. Zack sliced through two soldiers.

Firion smiled as he fought beside two of his friends.

Cecil sliced through a soldier that would have caught Zack in the back.

They carved through the army in no time at all with the protection they got from the souls of the dead.

Lightning flipped backwards and pointed her gunblade tip down.

Ultemecia stared in stunned silence.

"As I said," Lightning repeated, "We will win. You will not see your goals attained."

Ultemecia laughed, "Believe what you wish, Savior. Not every soul can be saved. Not every battle can be won and not every war ends in victory for the 'good guys'. Those are nothing but fantasies."

"Then I will see those fantasies become reality," Lightning vowed.

"And we will protect our family," Fang added.

"To the very end we will continue on," Cecil nodded.

"You can kill as many of us as you want," Vanille smiled at Firion and Stella, "but they will always come be beside us."

"We will always stand by each other," Sabin smirked.

"You will never separate us," Rinoa shook her head.

"Everything you do will only bring us closer together," Prompto grinned.

"In the end we will have everything we need right outside us," Laguna added.

"Inside us," Vaan corrected.

"Right, that's what I meant."

Lightning stepped forward, "You can think of it as childish, to believe in our fantasies."

"We will believe in them until the day we die," Stella shrugged.

"It doesn't matter what you say," Firion nodded his agreement.

Ultemecia sneered, "Very well. If I cannot stop your dreaming then I will not. Enjoy your pointless deaths. In the end all of your sacrifice will not mean a thing."

Lightning nodded, "Your existence is empty either way."

Ultemecia shook her head. She disappeared.

Squall sighed, "That hurt."

Noctis walked over to Stella.

"We have to go now," Stella nodded, "but we will always stand by you, all of you. We are your friends and we died defending you."

"Sorry," Firion chuckled, "but it looks like you're stuck with us."

"I can't think of two better people to be stuck with," Zack smiled.

Stella laughed, "I didn't get to meet most of you but you are my family. I'm going to haunt you." She looked at Noctis, "I'll keep you out of trouble."

The two of them began to fade. Firion smiled and Stella waved. Then they were gone.


	28. Chapter 28

Serah opened her eyes. The room was bright with the rising sun. "Ah, bright. What the he—heck? What the heck?" she sighed, "All those potty mouths are starting to rub off on me."

There was a knock on the door, "Wake up sleepy head!"

"I'm coming, gosh," Serah laughed.

"Well hurry up," she recognized Yuffie by her voice.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Serah smiled. She climbed out of her bed and opened the door.

"They're gonna start without us!" Yuffie cried. She grabbed Serah's hand and dragged her down the stairs.

"What are they starting?" Serah asked.

"The blitzball game," Yuffie said, "They've already picked 'team leaders' and they're probably picking their teams."

"Who are the team leaders?" Serah asked.

"Tidus and Noctis," Yuffie said, "Tidus challenged him this morning."

"Nice." Serah followed Yuffie outside. The floating sphere of anti-gravity water was in the courtyard.

"Now that everyone's here you can pick your team members," Lebreau said.

"I pick Wakka," Tidus smiled.

Wakka walked up to stand next to him.

Noctis looked around, "Um, Cloud."

Cloud stood next to Noctis.

"Snow," Tidus nodded to the blonde.

"Serah," Noctis smirked.

Snow swallowed, "Uh-oh."

Serah stood next to Noctis. She smiled mischievously at Snow.

Snow looked more nervous.

"Tifa," Tidus said.

"Crap," Cloud muttered.

Noctis choked back a laugh.

Cloud glared at him.

Noctis looked around, "Lightning."

"Ah, man," Tidus shook his head, "We're screwed."

Lightning shook her head, "Alright, fine."

"Gladiolus," Tidus nodded.

Noctis' eyes widened but he remained silent.

Cloud glanced at him. _He hasn't picked any of his original companions yet. _

Noctis sighed, "Squall."

Tidus growled, "He's taking all the good people!"

"That's what you get for picking your friend first," Lebreau shrugged.

Tidus sighed, "Fine, Celes."

Celes looked surprised but stood next to him.

"Prompto," Noctis didn't bother thinking about it that time.

Prompto grinned excitedly.

"Penelo," Tidus nodded, "and that's my team."

"Alright, so," Noctis paused, "um."

"Ignis," Lightning suggested.

Noctis nodded, "Ignis."

"I don't know how to play," Noctis commented.

"It's easy," Tidus said, "You just protect your goal and get goals at any cost."

"Okay," Noctis shrugged.

"I'm gonna be all wet," Ignis muttered, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"It'll be fun!" Prompto smirked, "Maybe it'll help you be not so serious all the time, Mr. I'm-Too-Serious-For-My-Own-Good."

"How many times have I saved you from tons of trouble?" Ignis snapped.

"More than I bother to count," Noctis muttered.

The game started. Those that weren't picked for the first two teams watched excitedly.

Tidus' team started with the ball.

Lightning was in front and Ignis was goalie. Whenever Cloud got the ball Tifa would not let him go. She chased him down and did not stop until he no longer had it. Snow got the ball. Serah looked at Cloud. He nodded, grabbing her ankle and spinning around. When he let go she flew. She balled up and crashed into Snow. Noctis caught the ball and Lightning caught her sister as Snow was sent flying out of the water-sphere. Noctis' team won.

"That was awesome!" Tidus grinned wildly.

"Well played," Ignis nodded.

"My side hurts," Snow muttered.

Serah smiled, "Sorry but it was fun."

"That it was," Snow agreed.

"I think we're too competitive for our own good," Tifa commented.

"You can say that again," Cloud muttered. He had a red mark on his arm from where Tifa had bitten him because he wouldn't let go of the ball.

"That's part of what makes it so fun," Wakka smiled.

Everyone got a chance to play the game and they all agreed on how fun it was.

"C'mon it was fun," Prompto urged.

Ignis did not respond.

"It was fun!" Prompto insisted.

"Fine it was fun," Ignis muttered, "Now shut up."

Hannah and Lilu walked up to them while they were hanging out in the front courtyard.

"Hannah!" Selphie grinned, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," Hannah smiled.

Lilu grinned, "I saw your most recent fight on Youtube. It was awesome."

"It was painful," Edgar shook his head, "No amount of cure spells could everybody back to perfect working condition."

"We're having a picnic," Yuffie smiled. She handed Hannah and Lilu each a sandwich. She glanced over her shoulder, "Well most of us anyway."

Noctis was picking through the sandwich with a disgusted look on his face.

Prompto ate whatever he placed off to the side, "He's a picky eater. I'm not."

"Obviously," Noctis muttered.

"Let's go to Subway!" Prompto leaped to his feet.

"In case you'd forgotten," Lightning reminded him, "We're like the only ones here anymore."

"So, that just means that we don't have to pay for it," Prompto grinned.

"That also means that because there's no one there to maintain it that most of the food is more than likely no longer good," Ignis shook his head.

"Damn," Prompto sat back down. He picked up the lettuce that Noctis had pulled off the sandwich and ate it.

Noctis glanced at him then returned to the sandwich.

"If you aren't gonna eat half of it then you might as well not eat it," Sabin said after watching him for a bit.

"No, I'm just picking out the nasty stuff."

"Nasty is open to interpretation," Snow pointed out.

Serah nodded to Prompto, "Obviously."

"He doesn't count," Noctis said, "He eats anything."

"I do not!" Prompto said.

"Answer me this then," Lebreau smiled, "What have you not eaten at least once that is under the food category."

"Um," Prompto paused, "I don't really know."

"Nothing," Noctis nodded, "You eat everything."

"Whatever," Prompto shoved him, "Shut up."

Noctis looked at him. His expression was a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

Prompto grinned and stood up, "Today's a nice day." He streched.

"I'm taking a nap," Noctis said suddenly. He set the sandwich down and laid down on his back.

"You can't do that."

"Why not?" Noctis glanced at his blond haired friend.

"Because—"

"Cookie?" Marlene asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Nice timing, Marlene," Gadot laughed.

"It was perfect," Vaan agreed.

Noctis sighed and sat up. He grabbed the cookie she was holding out to him and studied it. He laid back down and held it out over in front of his face.

"Why are you staring at it like that?" Yuj asked.

Noctis shrugged, "Don't know."

Prompto sat back down and leaned back against a tree, "You are studying a cookie?"

"Sure why not?" Noctis shrugged again.

Lightning took it from him.

Noctis sat up quickly, "Hey!"

"If you aren't going to eat it then I'm giving it to the black hole over there," she nodded to where Prompto sat beside him.

"I'll eat it!" Noctis said. He reached for it and she pulled it out of his reach. "C'mon, give it back. Please?"

Lightning smirked, "Are you going to eat it?"

"Yes," Noctis nodded, "Can I have it back?"

Lightning nodded and moved to hand it back to him.

He reached for it and she pulled it back again.

"Dammit," Noctis muttered, "Please? I'll eat it. I promise."

"Good," Lightning finally gave it back to him.

Noctis stared at it.

"Noctis—"

He took a bite out of it quickly.

Lightning nodded, "Good."

Everyone laughed.

Noctis sighed. He ate the rest of it quietly.

Hannah smiled.

Lilu had already finished her sandwich and was lying on her back in the cool grass, "I wonder when something is gonna happen between those two yet."

"Actually we've been waiting for an answer to that same question for a while," Vanille said.

"Really?" Lilu asked.

"Yeah, nothing's happened yet but it's hard not to imagine it," Vanille nodded.

"With the way she messes with him," Fang shrugged, "and she's the only one that can boss him around. Ignis even said so."

Hannah looked at them, "C'mon guys, it's not nice to gossip."

Lilu sighed, "Yeah, it isn't." She sat up, "If I lay down any longer I'm gonna fall asleep."

"It is a nice day for a nap," Hannah nodded.

"I'm taking a nap," Noctis repeated.

"Why?" Prompto asked.

"So I don't have to listen to you anymore," Noctis muttered.

"What?" Prompto punched him in the shoulder.

Noctis laughed, "Wow that was pathetic."

"So what?" Prompto asked.

"Hey," Snow grinned, "You wanna hear my favorite story?"

Prompto's attention was no longer on his dark haired friend, "What?"

Ignis rolled his eyes, "Seriously, you need to develop a larger attention span."

"Why?" Prompto asked, "My current attention span works fine."

"If you say so," Noctis shook his head.

"This better not be the story I think it is," Lightning muttered.

"It is," Fang nodded, "You know it is."

"Yeah, I know," Lightning sighed.

"What is your favorite story?" Vaan asked curiously.

"My favorite story goes like this…"

Lightning tuned him out and laid on her back. She studied the clouds floating across the sky. The sky was a flawless blue and the clouds were light and fluffy. The morning sun was warm but the breeze was cool which made it the perfect day. She glanced at Noctis. He had sat up and returned to picking through his sandwich. She chuckled. _He really is a picky eater. He took out like all of the thing's insides. _She shook her head. The grass was cool and the early spring leaves of the tree created beautiful shadows on the ground.

The group stayed outside all day, sharing stories and telling tall tales of their misadventures. They laughed and played and napped. _Like a real family._ Lightning smiled contentedly and closed her eyes. _Now's a good time for a nap._ It was the middle of the afternoon and the temperature hadn't changed much.

"I guess Lightning's not the only one that decided to take a nap," Snow commented, nodding to where Noctis leaned against the tree.

Tifa smiled, "Nothing wrong with that."

"I'm taking a picture," Vanille smiled. She walked over to Lightning and took a picture of her face and then did the same for Noctis. She grinned.

Marlene was also sound asleep, leaning against Kain. He didn't seem to mind her being there. Denzel was asleep nearby.

"I wonder what'll happen if I put the pictures on the internet," Vanille wondered out loud.

"Lightning will kill you," Fang shrugged, "He'll probably just disappear for a while."

"I don't think I will," Vanille nodded, "Nope. I won't."

Lightning opened her eyes. Tifa was barbequing burgers and they smelled really good. She sat up. She was still lying in the grass where she had fallen asleep to begin with. Lightning yawned and stretched. She stood up and walked over to Tifa.

"Good morning," Tifa smiled, "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Yeah," Lightning nodded.

"Well that's good," Tifa glanced past her, "He's still asleep."

Lightning turned. Noctis was sitting against the tree with his eyes closed. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth but pushed the feeling away, "Nice."

"Dinner's almost ready," Tifa smiled.

The others were still in the courtyard.

"Hannah and Lilu went home."

Lightning nodded, "Alright." she walked over to her sister and Rinoa.

"Good morning sleepy head," Serah said.

Lightning yawned, "This is why I don't take naps."

"Why?" Rinoa asked.

"I'm more tired afterwards than I was before," Lightning sighed.

Serah chuckled, "That sucks. I like naps. I always wake up feeling rested and reenergized."

"That's you," Lightning muttered.

Serah shrugged, "You've never been one to sleep, Light."

"I know," Lightning rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Tifa's making burgers," Rinoa took a deep breath through her nose.

"From the smell," Serah observed, "They should be done soon." She led the way over to the line of tables they had set up.


	29. Chapter 29

Lightning opened her eyes. It was still dark. She sighed and closed her eyes. She opened and sat up. _Fine. I guess I won't be sleeping again tonight._ She slipped silently out of her room and up the stairs. When she reached the roof she sat down. She hugged her knees close to her chest and studied the horizon. The wind toyed with her hair, blowing it into her face. She ignored it. She grabbed her iPod out of her pocket and turned it on. With her music loud enough to be heard but no louder the night slipped by.

Lightning opened her eyes and sat up. _What? _She sighed, "I fell asleep on the roof."

"Noticed."

She whipped around to glare at Noctis who sat behind her.

He smiled at her, "What? You were asleep when I got up here."

She growled and clenched her fist, "You didn't wake me up?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Why not?"

He shrugged, "You looked peaceful so I watched over you instead."

She took a deep breath and lowered her fist, "Fine, thanks."

He nodded, "You've done it more times then you should have."

"So you were just repaying the favor," Lightning concluded. Her tone was icy cold.

"No!" Noctis lifted his hands up and shook his head quickly, "That's not what I meant. I'm okay with—oh whatever. No matter what I say you're going to hit me."

Lightning punched him in the jaw.

"Ouch," he muttered.

She growled. Her fist was still clenched.

He saw it and scooted backwards, "Sorry."

She sighed and unclenched her fist, "It's fine." _I can never stay mad at him. Why? _

He turned to look at the mountains.

Lightning took the opportunity to study his face. His eyes were the blue of the night sky at the moment. His dark hair was messy and yet not and in his face. He didn't seem to mind the way the wind pushed it into his eyes. It was in his eyes anyway. Her hair barely covered her right eye and the wind was driving her nuts. It messed it up and made it go everywhere. She growled and pushed it back again.

He glanced at her, "Having difficulties?"

"Smartass," Lightning muttered.

He cocked his head to the side, "I was just asking if—"

"No," she corrected, "You asked 'Having difficulties' you pain in the ass."

"Oh," Noctis shrugged and turned back to the mountains.

Lightning sighed and turned to them as well. _I hadn't meant to fall asleep. I wasn't really tired._ "Where's my iPod?"

"It's beside you," he motioned to where it sat with the headphones neatly wrapped around it beside her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She grabbed it and put it back in her pocket. The sky was brightening and Rosa and Laguna went in from watch and were replaced with Celes and Snow. She nodded.

"Lightning?"

"Yes," Lightning turned to face him.

"What do you think the future will be like?"

"I don't know," Lightning shrugged, "I doubt many of us will live to see the future we create."

Noctis nodded. His gaze shifted to the roof top, "Probably."

"I didn't mean it like that," Lightning sighed, "I meant the decisions we make now could change something that's so far in the future we won't live to see it. It'll be a while of calm before people start to move back here."

"The military ordered a full evacuation last night," Noctis said, "The entire area's been cleared. They don't dare intervene but they're helping us out."

"They're making sure as few people as possible get caught in the crossfire," Lightning nodded, "Good."

Noctis nodded, "What about Kefka? What are we going to do about him?"

"I don't know yet. An offensive attack could be dangerous and it's too risky. If we try to go after the Yuels then we have to know where they are. We don't. Kefka's only locating them one at a time. We can't sit here but I'm not sure of what to do." Lightning shook her head, "Any decision I make could destroy us all."

"'As long as we die for what we believe in then we have not died in vain'," Noctis said, "It's something my father always said. I didn't quite understand it until just recently."

"Wise words," Lightning nodded.

"Meh. That depends on who you ask," Noctis shrugged.

Lightning rolled her eyes, "For you everything depends on who you ask."

"It does. Everyone has their own opinions. That influences how they interpret something," Noctis insisted.

She glanced at him, "It does, doesn't it?" She nodded, "Everything makes sense now."

"What?" Noctis asked.

"Kefka's out to destroy the world," Lightning reminded him.

"Yeah?" Noctis looked confused.

"Alright, so," she felt excitement coursing through her. She smiled, "He doesn't care what happens as long as he gets to destroy the world."

Vaan walked out looking worried, "Hope's gone."

Lightning's face hardened instantly, "What? Where?"

"I don't know," Vaan shrugged, "We found Maqui unconscious this morning and the cameras were wiped."

Lightning's eyes widened, "No."

Noctis got to his feet, "Okay, so…"

"We have to find Hope," Lightning said, "Dammit. I completely forgot about that! Shit!" She growled as she stood.

"C'mon, Light," Vaan urged, "It wasn't your fault."

Lightning glanced at him and nodded.

Noctis knew she was just doing that so he wouldn't press her anymore, "Where would Hope have gone?"

"I don't know," Lightning shook her head, "C'mon." She led the way down the steps with Noctis and Vaan behind her.

"Light!" Snow said. Celes was lying on the ground unconscious.

"What happened?"

"Hope walked out," Snow began, "So we asked him what was up and he told us he was going somewhere. When we pressed he wouldn't tell us so Celes told him he wasn't going anywhere. He attacked her."

"That parts all on the cameras," Ignis said, "Maqui was wiped. We won't know what happened to him until he wakes up."

"He will wake up, right?" Vaan asked.

"Yes," Terra nodded, "It wasn't the slave crown. He was here the whole time. It was something else."

"More like someone else," Lightning muttered, "We're officially picking a fight with God."

"What?" Ignis looked at her like she had gone mad.

"You heard me."

"Lightning," Vaan stared at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Lightning nodded, "He took Hope. He did it last time and I wouldn't be at all shocked if he did it this time. Did you get a good look at Hope's eyes?"

Ignis showed her the camera footage.

"That's Bhunivelze," Lightning nodded, "That's the exact same look he had on his face last time."

"What do we do then?" Serah asked.

"We have to find Hope. He'll lead us straight to Bhunivelze," Lightning said.

"We aren't going to try and help him?" Rosa asked.

"We are," Lightning said, "The only way to do that is to destroy Bhunivelze."

They nodded.

"How long did you know about Bhunivelze?" Sabin asked.

"I thought about it but cast it aside as not being possible," Lightning sighed, "I wish I hadn't. Serah stressed that there was a him so I decided that Snow and I would keep Hope close but I should've known it wouldn't fix anything."

"So you had a hunch but you weren't sure?"

"Sabin," Lightning turned to face him. Her tone was colder than ice, "If you are going to question then you can leave. We can't afford doubt right now. I did not know Bhunivelze was a part of this. I just had suspicions that he would want Hope again if he came up. I did not know he would show himself at all."

"Alright," Sabin nodded and remained where he was."

Lightning snapped her attention back to the cameras, "We're attacking Kefka head on. We need this to be over. We'll play it unfairly and he'll whine and complain."

"There's always munchkins," Laguna said.

Lightning turned to face him, an idea dawning in her eyes, "Manikins?"

"Yeah, those things," Laguna nodded.

"I think that's the first good idea you've had," Squall muttered.

"We could use the manikins to attack Kefka and then we can deal with Bhunivelze," Tifa nodded.

"It would even the odds and increase our chances," Kain nodded.

"What is a manikin?" Prompto asked.

Lightning smirked, "You will see."

"Just be glad you aren't fighting against them," Vaan said.

Prompto nodded, "Okay."

Maqui opened his eyes to find Vaan sitting next to him, "What's up?"

Maqui sat up, "Ouch."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I saw Hope and then he attacked me," Maqui glanced at Vaan, "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but we have a project for you," Vaan helped Maqui to his feet.

"What?" Maqui asked.

"Manikins," Vaan grinned, "We're gonna make Manikins."

"Okay?" Maqui asked.

Vaan showed him images of them on Google.

"I have to make those?" Maqui asked.

"No, you just have to reprogram them so they attack Kefka," Vaan's grin widened.

"How?"

"We don't know but you can figure it out," Vaan said.

"You really have that much faith in me?"

"You've given us no reason to not have faith in you," Vaan shrugged, "We believe in you. You'll figure it out."

"Alright," Maqui nodded, "I'll get started."

Vaan grinned, "Yeah! I'll go tell Light. Get started."

Maqui nodded.

Lightning nodded, "Good. We send the manikins to fight Kefka at his base and then we deal with Bhunivelze. Nice job Laguna."

"So it seems you aren't entirely useless after all," Squall smirked.

"See! I showed you so!"

"Told you so," Cloud said.

"Right that," Laguna glared at Squall as he chuckled. "Shut up!"

Squall nodded, "Okay."

"You know we're your friends," Rosa said.

"Eve Squall," Yuffie grinned.

"He'll never admit it though," Selphie stuck her tongue out at him.

Squall rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"What is it with you and whatever?" Fang asked.

"It's his catchphrase," Rinoa smiled.

Squall rolled his eyes again but remained silent.

"You were going to say it again weren't you?" Tifa asked.

"So what if I was?"

"So it is your catchphrase," Prompto concluded.

Squall sighed, "I'm going upstairs."

"No!" Yuffie cried, "Don't go!"

Tifa choked back a laugh, "It's not like he'll be destroyed."

Yuffie winked at Selphie, "Maybe."

Squall looked at her, "What?"

"Just go up to the tower if you want to," Tifa shook her head, "Yuffie's being…Yuffie."

"Okay then," Squall disappeared.

"Man, Tifa!" Yuffie sulked, "You messed it up. He would have stayed if you hadn't destroyed it."

Tifa shrugged, "Sorry to rain on your parade."

They all laughed.

Maqui walked down the stairs, "I think I figured it out." He was followed by a manikin copy of Serah.

Serah stared at it, "It copies us?"

"Actually," Maqui said, "At first it doesn't have a shape. I programmed them to copy us because we have more diversity in our abilities then Kefka's forces so they'll be more challenging."

Serah continued to stare at it, "Okay."

Vaan laughed, "It's alright. If it hasn't attacked Maqui yet then we're okay."

"You figured out how to reprogram them I assume?" Ignis asked.

"Yep!" Maqui grinned, "They're all reprogrammed and awaiting orders."

"Good," Ignis nodded.

The manikin Serah hovered by Maqui.

"Why is it following you around?" Marlene asked.

"Because I told it to," Maqui explained, "I wanted to show you guys so I told it to follow me."

"Cool," Marlene giggled.

Lightning nodded, "Tell them to attack Kefka."

Maqui nodded. He slipped up the stairs and came back down a moment later. He held a device of his own design in his hands, "This'll open a portal and then they'll come pouring through like waves."

"Leave some here to defend the church," Ignis said, "I get the feeling we'll be gone a while."

Maqui nodded.

"We'll open the portal on our way so it doesn't attract Kefka to the church," Lightning said.

Maqui nodded. They all grouped together with a driver and drove away. About a week out Lightning stopped. The roads were deserted since no one lived in the area anymore.

Maqui set up the device and opened the portal, "Half of you are going to find and destroy Kefka. The other half is going to go defend the church where we live."

The manikins obeyed. They split in half and went to their respective destinations.

"When that's done returned here and go back home," Maqui said.

The manikins nodded to show that they had heard.

"Good, let's go," Lightning smirked.

"We could be driving for days before we find Bhunivelze," Tifa said.

"Yeah, well," Lightning shrugged, "We can be driving for days. As long as we find Bhunivelze before he scraps the world then we're good."

Tifa nodded, "Alright."


	30. Chapter 30

Hope sat in the darkness. A pool opened beneath him. He saw his friends but could not speak to them. He heard everything they said but could not respond. He saw their expressions as they fought him but could not stop attacking. He was no longer in control. It was his face but not his heart. Hope felt tears roll down his cheeks. _Stop. Please Bhunivelze stop. I don't want to fight them! _He shook his head. _Why do I have to watch this?_ Hope growled. His eyes narrowed to slits and his face hardened to a dangerous glare of hatred. _I will not give up. They are my friends and I will do everything in my power to keep you from hurting them. I will not let you use me._ Hope stood up. He shook his head. _I'm not going to lay down and fade away. Sorry Bhunivelze but if you want to keep control of me you're going to have to work for it. _Hope drew from all of his power.

Lightning saw Hope's eyes widen in shock before an explosion of power knocked everyone back. Lightning managed to roll and get back to her feet. Hope climbed to his feet. His eyes flickered between the Hope she knew and Bhunivelze.

"Don't follow me," Hope growled, "He'll destroy you." He turned and darted away.

Noctis quickly threw a small knife at him. It disappeared into crystal as it got closer, "There."

"What did that do?" Selphie asked.

"It's basically a tracker," Noctis explained.

"Sweet," Maqui grabbed a tablet and logged onto it, "Noctis I'm gonna need your finger print."

Noctis looked at him, "Okay? Why?"

"So that I can use this to track him," Maqui smiled.

"He said that Bhunivelze would destroy us if we followed him," Cloud reminded them.

"Well if we can track him from a distance then we can just find out where he goes," Snow shrugged, "And that'll more than likely be where Bhunivelze is."

"Then let's just watch and see where he goes," Lightning said, "We won't follow. We'll just find out where he goes and then plan what to do from there."

"Okay," Maqui leaned back and watched the moving dot that was Hope.

"He's very erratic," Ignis observed.

"That would more than likely be a side-effect of Hope and Bhunivelze fighting for control," Tifa said.

Lightning nodded, "More than likely."

"How are the manikins doing?" Vaan asked.

"Um," Maqui handed the tablet to Lightning and grabbed an iPad.

"How much tech did you bring?" Rinoa asked.

"Everything that was portable," Maqui smiled.

"Wow," Zidane laughed.

"The manikins are taking care of Kefka quite nicely," Maqui smiled.

"Now he gets to feel how much those things hurt," Laguna smirked, "It was my idea."

"Don't get in over your head," Squall muttered.

"Okay," Laguna sighed.

Maqui laughed, "Look at Kefka's face."

Kefka saw the manikin army approaching his headquarters, "Wha—?" His jaw dropped open in utter shock, "How did they—where did they get those?" he snapped his jaw shut, "Those imbeciles! They took my perfect minions and turned them against me! How dare they!" he stormed out of the observation room and down to the armory, "Get ready to fight, I want all of those things destroyed!" he skipped back up the spiral staircase, "Now! Let's see which army makes it out on top! This'll be fun!" he cackled, "Yes…Kuja!"

"Yes sir?" Kuja sighed.

"I want you to see where those troublesome little angels have run off to!"

"Of course, Sir," Kuja went to the other side of the room. He studied the cameras, "It looks like they're just sitting in the middle of the countryside having a good day."

"I want that good day to be ruined!" Kefka laughed. "This is more than entertaining. They don't stand a chance against the manikins."

"You do realize, Sir, that those manikins are headed straight for us?" Ultimecia asked dryly.

"Of course!" Kekfa grinned, "Let them come when they get past the army and into the building we'll blow it up and already be out! Blow it up! Boom! Boom! BOOM!"

Kuja sighed, "Your genius is awe inspiring."

"Of course it is!" Kefka glared at him, "What about that day ruining?"

"Working on it," Kuja left the room.

"I'm going to assist," Ultimecia left.

Kefka cackled.

Maqui laughed, "He's psycho."

"He's Kefka," Prompto chuckled.

"He'll be Kefka pie when the manikins are done with him," Vaan said.

"I wonder what that would taste like," Prompto cocked his head to the side.

Vaan stared at him, "Why would you—?"

"Pork," Maqui said.

"What?" Prompto and Vann turned to him.

"Human tastes closest to pork based on scientific study," Maqui explained.

"Why would someone study what human tastes like?" Vaan asked in disgust.

"Human really tastes like pork?" Prompto asked.

"I have no idea," Maqui shrugged, "I've never had it. That's a scientific study."

"Cool," Prompto grinned.

"We are not investing in human flesh just so you can try it," Tifa shook her head.

"But—"

"No."

"But what if—"

"No," Tifa put her hands on her hips.

"Okay," Prompto sighed. His gaze shifted to the ground. He lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak.

"No," Tifa repeated.

"Oh," Prompto smiled, "Oh well. I'll just have to try something else."

"Having a good time?" Kuja asked as he and Ultimecia approached.

Lightning drew her gunblade instantly, "What do you want?"

"We aren't here to fight," Ultimecia said.

"Your use of the manikins was genius," Kuja smirked, "Kefka thinks he has you outsmarted but that's not possible. The manikins will not stop until their orders are fulfilled. They will hunt him down until he is dead but I want to know how you plan on getting rid of them."

"That is none of your business," Lightning hissed.

"Let's just say that has already been taken care of," Ignis added.

Kuja sighed, "Very well." He turned to Ultimecia.

"Whose destruction was included in the orders?" she asked.

"I don't remember," Lightning smirked.

Ultimecia glared at her, "Whose destruction was included in the orders?" she repeated.

Lightning continued smirking and didn't respond.

"What's wrong with the little boy that's all alone?" Kuja asked. He smirked, "You wouldn't really abandon one of your own, would you Savior?"

Lightning's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You know full well I could destroy you in a single swing so I don't see why you antagonize."

"What if you couldn't?" Kuja asked.

"I don't deal in what if's," Lightning snarled. "Leave if you wish for your head to remain attached to your shoulders," she warned.

Kuja sighed, "Very well." The two walked away.

"Oh, they think they can just take their sweet time," Lightning growled. She turned and continued watching Hope.

Many days passed with no real activity. The manikins had ransacked Kefka's HQ but had continued on, meaning Kefka had gotten away. Hope continued his erratic movement. He got on a plane and arrived at Rome in a few days. He wandered the streets for a while.

"He stopped at a cathedral," Lightning stood. The dot flickered and then was gone.

Noctis glanced over her shoulder, "That's a problem."

The sun blacked out.

"We're not supposed to have an eclipse," Maqui leaped up.

"Bhunivelze," Lightning growled. She rose to her feet. Her face was hard with rage and hatred. Lightning's eyes burned. "We're going to Rome."

"What about Hope's warning?" Ignis asked.

"We've taken Bhunivelze on before and there were only nine of us," Lightning nodded, "And we won."

"If you won would he be here?" Celes asked.

"Yes," Noel explained.

"He wasn't destroyed just put to rest," Yuel added, "We knew he would reappear but not this soon."

"Okay then so how are we supposed to beat him?" Prompto asked. He was serious for once.

"We don't," Snow sighed, "I mean he's a god."

"I'll do it," Lightning said, "It'll more than likely destroy me but oh well. It needs to be done. Keep whatever minions he has off me. Unfortunately that includes Hope for right now."

"Alright," Ignis nodded, "but we need a better plan then we charge a god and figure the rest out later."

"Yeah…"

With their plan in place they headed for the nearest operating airport. Lightning paid for the tickets and they boarded the plane.

"Why does the plane go around its elbow to get to its but?" Yuj asked.

"I don't know," Vaan shrugged.

"That's just how the plane works," Penelo shrugged.

"Why don't we just take the airship?"

"It doesn't work and it wouldn't hold even half of us," Squall said.

"Oh," Yuj sighed.

"There's still more practical ways to do this," Edgar said.

"I guess but it's impossible to cheat the system," Rinoa said.

"That sucks," Yuj pouted.

"It may not be possible to cheat the system," Maqui grinned, "but we can always twist it."

"No," Ignis intervened, "we are not manipulating the system."

"But—"

"It'll get us in more trouble than I'd like to be in," Lightning added.

"Okay," Maqui sighed. he slouched in the chair.

The plane lurched forward.

"Eep!" Yuj grabbed onto the seat in front of him.

"Planes are supposed to be smooth," Maqui said.

"Yeah maybe they messed up," Lightning shrugged.

"Where's Sazh?" Snow asked.

"I think he's in the back," Lightning smirked.

Ignis looked at her. "He's flying the plane isn't he?" he asked dryly.

"We aren't wasting time," Lightning said, "We need to get to Rome. Now."

"What about the other passengers?" Ignis asked.

"They'll enjoy the free trip to Italy," Lightning shrugged.

"That was slick," Yuj looked at Vaan.

"Yeah it was," Vaan nodded.

"Ignis doesn't look happy," Penelo sighed.

"He never looks happy. He needs to lighten down," Laguna said.

"Lighten up," Yuj corrected.

"That's what I meant."

"We know," Penelo smiled.

"Sorry about the bumpy start, folks," Sazh's voice came on over the intercom.

"He sounds way different!" Prompto laughed.

"We will be at our destination before you know it," Sazh chuckled, "Feel free to make yourselves at home here. Enjoy the music." The radio came on over the intercom and played for the plane ride.

Vanille walked by dressed as the flight attendant. She had a wild grin on her face.

"What is she doing?" Snow hissed.

"Being a flight attendant, obviously," Lightning whispered back.

"Anything you want?" Vanille asked one of the passengers.

"You had this all planned out didn't you?" Ignis asked even though he obviously already knew the answer he was going to get.

"Yep," Lightning nodded.

He sighed, "Great. What are you planning on doing?"

"Landing in Rome without any trouble or protesting," Lightning said.

"Alright," Ignis nodded, "It looks like we aren't getting any."

"Maqui change the cameras alright," Lightning said, "No one will know we had this conversation."

"Okey Dokey," Maqui nodded. He grinned.

"This is actually kind of fun," Vaan smiled.

Vanille skipped past them.

"She looks like she's having way too much fun," Penelo laughed.

Vanille skipped into the kitchen, "They want fried chicken."

"Tell them it will be a few minutes and ask them if they want anything else in the meantime," Serah said. She slid across the floor and grabbed the baking pan out of a cabinet.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Vanille asked in amusement.

"The ladies feet were too small. Her shoes didn't fit," Serah shrugged. She smiled, "It's really fun actually."

"She's been spinning circles since you left," Lebreau added.

"Cool, I wish I could do that," Vanille sighed.

"I'd get back out there before your adoring fans get restless," Lebreau suggested.

"Bring someone else in to change and help you out too," Serah added.

"Okay, I'll bring in Penelo. It seemed like she wanted to help," Vanille laughed and skipped out of the kitchen. She walked up to the young man that had asked for fried chicken, "Your chicken will be a few minutes. Would you like anything to have in the mean time?"

"A glass of water is fine," he shrugged.

"Alright, just a moment while I pass the message on," Vanille skipped away.

Penelo smiled at the blond woman in front of her, "Anything I can get you for your trip to be more enjoyable?"

"A glass of wine will be fine."

"Of course," Penelo nodded. She was in the first class part of the plane. The kitchen was in the back, "It'll be a moment." She hurried back to Serah and Lebreau, "Someone wants a glass of wine."

"I got it," Vanille was already balancing four glasses on an ornate glass tray.

"Actually I think I'll get it," Penelo smiled.

"Alright," Vanille smiled. She walked out of the kitchen and carefully carried the tray to the front of the plane.

Penelo took the wine to the blond woman, "Here you go." She smiled pleasantly, "Anything else I can get you."

"No thank you."

"Call me over if you need anything," Penelo smiled again and walked away.

Vanille skipped up to her, "Having fun?"

"Yes actually," Penelo smiled.

Vanille laughed, "This is more fun than I thought it would be when Lightning volunteered me."

"I don't think it's this much fun full time," Penelo said.

"Maybe not but who cares," Vanille smiled.

"We need to report to Lightning," Penelo said.

"Yep," Vanille skipped out the door and down the plane to where Lightning sat in the back.

"Well?" she asked.

"Success. All the other passengers are asleep," Vanille grinned.

"Good," Lightning nodded.

"Good afternoon folks," Sazh came on the intercom again, "We should be arriving at the destination in a few hours. I hope you have enjoyed the ride here. Thanks for your patronage."

"Except they're all asleep," Cloud muttered.

"Sure but he knew we were putting them to sleep but just in case if they aren't he still has to do the talk over the intercom thing," Yuffie smiled.

"Yeah," Selphie nodded, "If we need a ride then we can ask Sazh. He might let us on a plane for free!"

"I doubt that," Sabin shook his head.


	31. Chapter 31

Vanille skipped out of the plane and into the airport, "Wow!" She stared around her.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked.

"Rome is so pretty! Look at all the cool architecture and the cool things people are wearing!" Vanille gasped.

"Vanille," Lightning glanced at her, "We're here to find Hope and finally put Bhunivelze down."

"I know, I know," Vanille sighed, "We should come back sometime when the fate of the world doesn't depend on it! Then I can look around all I want to!"

"Sure," Lightning shrugged indifferently.

"Let's go!" Vanille took the lead, "We're looking for this big cathedral thingy right?"

"Yep," Serah nodded.

"Alright!" Vanille skipped away.

"Vanille!" Fang sighed.

"Vanille!" Gladiolus called loudly.

Vanille turned and grinned.

"Too late," Ignis sighed.

"Duck!" Vaan cried.

Everyone ducked as an airplane came crashing into the airport. It exploded soon after hitting the ground.

"Well that was exciting wasn't it?" Lebreau shook her head.

"Let's see what happened," Rosa suggested.

"And if anyone needs help," Terra added.

They approached the plane warily. Lightning was in the lead as per usual. No one exited the plane.

"Hey," Prompto walked casually up to one of the law enforcement officers that had already checked out the plane. "Is anybody in there?"

"It was empty," the officer shrugged in confusion.

"Empty?" Prompto cocked his head to the side, "Weird, how was it flying then?"

"It being empty is the reason it crashed," the officer said as though it were obvious.

"Yeah but in order to have gotten here it needed to have a pilot right?" Prompto explained, "So then what happened to the pilot?'

"They ejected," the officer rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Prompto sighed.

"He does bring up an interesting point," Lightning observed, "I'm not sure passenger planes have the eject option. I'm not an expert on planes but I don't think it does."

"We'll delve deeper into that later," Cloud said.

"It looks like we've got bigger problems right now," Squall pointed out. He nodded to the military that was surrounding the airport.

"Uh-oh," Tifa sighed.

"This is completely unnecessary violence," Celes growled.

"Apparently not to them," Lightning shrugged, "We need to get to the cathedral. We'll split up into small groups. According the maps in the airport and on the internet the cathedral is in the center of the city. We'll meet up there."

"Alright."

"Who's going with whom then?" Ignis asked.

Lightning shrugged, "Pick your own damn groups. I don't care just make sure they're no bigger than six people."

Vaan laughed at her and got glared at.

Everyone picked their groups and then they split up.

Lightning ended up with Fang and Tifa. The three of them slipped through the gates.

"Stop right there!"

"You think you can stop us?" Lightning smirked.

"Boy do you have another thing coming," Fang chuckled.

"Come play boys," Tifa readied herself for a fight.

Lightning sighed, "We're going to be so wanted after this."

"Oh well," Fang shrugged, "We gotta get Hope back right?"

"Right." Lightning nodded. _I'm not giving up. Not now. We're all family now and that includes Hope. He's a part of this family and Bhunivelze will see what happens to those that mess with __**my**__ family._ Lightning's eyes narrowed dangerously.

They ended up fighting the military and running through the streets to the center of the city and the cathedral.

Lightning shot around a corner and saw a cathedral that was hauntingly similar to the one in Luxerion before the birth of the new world.

"Wait,"

Lightning skidded to a stop, "Yuel?"

"The new world's fate will be decided by the actions you take in the moments to come," Yuel warned, "Can you handle that?"

"Of course."

"Are you positive?"

"Of course we are," Fang nodded.

"You could fade away never to return," Yuel warned, "or you could be painfully ripped apart inside the chaos."

"I don't care," Lightning shrugged.

"The fate of this world rests in our hands," Tifa added.

"We'll do whatever it takes to save it," Fang nodded.

"Very well," Yuel disappeared.

Lightning, Fang and Tifa arrived at the base of the steps that led to the double doors. It was heavily guarded. Some guards had swords while others had blades. Lightning shook her head, "This is definitely familiar."

"Hey, Light," Snow's group, consisting of Serah, Gadot, Barret and Laguna, caught up to them.

"What?" Lightning asked.

"Why aren't there any people in the streets?" Serah asked.

"I have no idea," Tifa said, "We haven't seen anyone."

"Check that," Vanille's group showed up, "Rome is dangerous."

Squall rolled his eyes.

"The buildings are still cool looking," Yuffie pointed out.

"The cathedral looks like Luxerion," Vanille noticed.

The guards watched them as the whole group came back together.

"What do we do?" Rinoa asked.

"Honestly, we'll probably have to fight," Snow said.

"Let's go," Lightning walked right up the steps.

"She's nuts," Laguna muttered.

"We've established the fact that Lightning is fearless," Vaan reminded him.

"Oh yeah huh."

"Halt!" The guard called.

Lightning didn't stop.

Noctis sighed, "Oh boy."

They started to shoot and blades encompassed the entire group. The bullets ricocheted off the spinning weapons. Eventually they stopped shooting.

Lightning walked right up to the head guard and glared at him, "Let us through."

"No."

"Fine, looks like you want to do this the hard way," Lightning drew her gunblade, "Oh well. It'll be hard for you, not me."

"We would gladly die to protect God's legacy!"

Fang shrugged, "Have it your way then. There's more of us than there are of you. Just saying."

"Protect God's cathedral!"

The guards charged them. They separated and took them down. The cathedral's guards were outnumbered two to one and taken down easily.

"Now that that's done," Snow looked at the double doors.

They entered the cathedral. Bhunivelze was waiting for him. Kefka, Ultimecia and Kuja stood on one side while Hope and a boy none of them recognized stood on the other.

"Hope!" Lightning glared at Bhunivelze.

Bhunivelze laughed, "Ah, my savior. Look at this world and the pain and suffering that fills it. People starve to death. They kill each other. War riddles this world. Is this the world you wanted?"

Lightning nodded, "Humans are territorial. They are possessive by nature. That's something you never understood and could never understand."

"I will create a new world!"

"Again?" Fang asked dryly.

"He doesn't seem to have noticed the fact that Light basically just insulted him," Prompto chuckled.

"He's never been consolable," Noel said.

"You will not stop me this time Savior. I have been planning this from the beginning," Bhunivelze nodded.

"Right," Tifa rolled her eyes, "It took eight to defeat you last time. Now there's a lot more than eight."

"He has new toys this time too though," Serah observed.

A rather tall black haired woman walked up to Bhunivelze's side, "You're a group to brag huh? How do you stand amongst the dead?"

"Dead?" Noctis glanced at her.

"Dead," she nodded. The room was filled with a horribly cold wind. Darkness and shadows blocked their vision.

"Come dead! Hear me and answer my call! There's so much we have left to do!" she laughed.

The wind whispered her name, "Elizabeth," over and over again. The wind cleared and an army stood before them.

"Zombies?" Prompto asked in surprise.

"No, Moron," Elizabeth snapped, "Souls given a semi corporeal form."

"So…Zombies?" Prompto repeated.

She glared at him.

Vanille glanced at them, "Their in so much pain. Their sorrow is overwhelming."

"Duh, their dead," Elizabeth sighed, "I thought you guys would be fun but you're turning out to be a bunch of idiots."

"Do not mind them," the boy walked up to her side. He stared at them with piercing green eyes, "They fear what they do not understand. Like any other human, they cannot understand us."

"Understanding?" Noctis spat angrily, "Honestly that doesn't matter anymore. All you're doing is hurting them. They don't want to serve you but you bind them to your will."

"Oh did the dead tell you that?" Kefka cackled.

Noctis glared at him, "Bet me you don't care how this encounter turns out."

"He's about to do something really stupid," Ignis sighed.

Noctis ignored him.

"You're right! I don't care how this one goes! The first battle can be lost without losing the war!" Kefka cackled.

"You did not answer his question which is a very valid one," the boy said.

"Like it matters how I know," Noctis shrugged, suddenly smug.

"I'll wipe that smug little look right off your face," Elizabeth snapped, "Answer the question, fool!"

"Fool maybe," Noctis shrugged.

Lightning disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Kefka asked.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"Me," Lightning whispered in her ear from right behind her.

Elizabeth whirled around in time to take a firestorm spell to the face. She screamed. The dead wavered. "Destroy them!" she ordered.

The spirits shot forward.

"Oh boy," Ignis sighed.

"Their hard to hit," Serah growled.

"She said they were semi corporeal," Maqui reminded them, "That means they are going to be very hard to hit with normal weaponry."

"Normal weaponry huh?" Noctis slashed and cut right through two. "Leave them to me!"

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked.

"I can hit them, you can't," Noctis said, "Do we really have a choice?"

"I guess not."

Bhunivelze was already gone. They left Noctis and continued on.

"I feel like we're being tested," Selphie said.

"Wait," Lightning turned to face her, "What did you say?"

"I said I feel like we're being tested. So far we've faced something only Noctis can fight then we ran into a series of traps that only some of us could get through, now we're standing in front of a door that only Maqui has the skills to open."

"This could be bad," Ignis nodded.

"Or it could be good," Noel shrugged.

"It's making our group smaller and smaller," Cloud added.


	32. Chapter 32

"Now there's only a few of us," Lightning sighed, "This is not good at all. He's more powerful than last time. I don't know why he's even here. He shouldn't be. And yet he is." _This doesn't make any sense at all. He should still be in the Void Beyond. _

"It only took a few last time."

"Now we don't have the souls on our side though. Whoever that was is using them against us," Vanille said despairingly.

"That was the souls of the dead," Locke pointed out, "We still have the souls of the living."

"The line between living is very blurred here," Lightning said, "so there may not really be a difference."

"That's not fair," Prompto grinned, "I know!"

"What?" Cloud asked.

"We could use something like that gate thing to funnel the power of the living into someone that can take it, like Lightning!" Prompto nodded.

"I'm not sure I can take that," Lightning said, "but I'll do it if you can figure out how to funnel that."

"I'm sure you can take it," Prompto nodded.

"You are the savior," Fang reminded her, "you are God's conduit for the souls of the living."

"Right," Lightning nodded, "Besides we have to do this."

"Maqui and I can figure it out," Prompto promised.

Maqui nodded, "We got you covered, Light."

"That sounds like something Hope would say," Vanille giggled.

"They did spend most of their time together!" Prompto grinned.

"We'll get Hope back and put 'God' in his place," Fang nodded and twirled her lance, "for good."

"Sounds like a plan," Lightning nodded.

"Let's go!" Prompto's grin widened mischievously. "I got a plan and I promise it'll work!"

"How do you know it'll work?" Ignis asked.

"Because it was created by me!" Prompto jumped forward.

"That just makes me doubt it more," Ignis sighed, "but continue since it's the only idea any of us have."

Prompto nodded. He turned to Maqui, "So if we can turn all of the energy of everyone on the planet into an electrical current and channel it through something and into Lightning then she would be all charged up with 7 billion, or however many people are here, 'souls' basically."

"Brilliant!" Maqui nodded, "I got it. I can do that I think. If I can get into the satellite systems and then channel their energy through any electronic device they have on them or near them through the satellites to this and then to Lightning then it'll work fine!"

Prompto nodded, "I have no idea what you said but if it'll make it work then let's go!"

Maqui spent much of the rest of their walk doing this.

Lightning sighed. _What if this kills me? I won't be there when Hope wakes up._ "Cloud, Fang."

"Yeah?" Cloud looked at her.

"Hmm?" Fang turned, "Oh boy. You've got _that _look on your face."

"I need you two to there for Hope if I can't be," Lightning ordered. "Worst case scenario, this kills me and you have to fight Bhunivelze without me. I have full confidence that you will win but I need you to be there for Hope when he wakes up," Lightning said.

"Sure," Cloud nodded.

"You won't die," Fang smirked, "None of us will let you."

"I got it!" Maqui jumped up.

"Go for it," Lightning ordered.

The tablet he held glowed intensely until none of them could see anything except white. When the light died Lightning was still alive.

"So Savior?" Fang asked, "Feel any different?"

"No," Lightning shook her head, "I don't feel different."

"I can feel the energy," Vanille smiled, "We've got full support of the living souls."

"And everybody else on this planet is in a coma," Prompto shrugged.

"Let's go then," Lightning nodded.

"Alright then!" they continued on and eventually came to a door to an extra dimensional space. Everyone else waited for them there.

Snow punched his left palm in anticipation, "We all ready to go?"

"How'd you get here?" Vanille asked.

Noctis shrugged.

"There was multiple different routes to arrive at the same destination," Serah explained.

"Let's go then," Lightning nodded and led the way through the door.

Terra followed them in nervously. _I don't want to fight. These people need something to believe in. Does that mean that someone will have to take Bhunivelze's place? Lightning would do it without question but then what if she ended up being driven insane by the power it granted her? What would happen then?_

Bhunivelze sat before them. Hope stood on the left side while Kefka bounced on the right. None of the others were present.

"What happened to the others?" Lightning asked.

"They're gone now," Noctis shrugged.

"Oh," Lightning said dryly.

Terra watched Kefka bounce sadly. _What do I do? I don't want to fight. I have no choice though. I have to fight. After this…hopefully after this there won't be any more fighting. Hopefully after this I won't ever have to use my power to hurt others again. Why can't we just end this without a fight? I know the answer to that. It's because they won't listen if we tried. Kefka most certainly won't. Lightning will do whatever it takes to free Hope from Bhunivelze and so will everyone else. _"I know why we have to fight," she sighed, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Hope sent thunder bolts their way. The souls of the living created a force field that protected them. Terra's face hardened with determination. _This last time. This will be the last time I use my powers to hurt someone but it must be done. Hope and everyone else will live in an eternity of pain if I don't. _

Bhunivelze summoned a very solid army of figurines to his side, "Play with these."

"While Bhunivelze reshapes the world!" Kefka cackled.

Hope glared at him but turned his attention to them.

"You're powerless," Terra said suddenly, "We're all powerless. There's nothing we can do." _Maybe, just maybe they don't have to fight._

"Terra?" Locke looked at her.

"Believe me," Terra nodded, "There's nothing we can do. We can't fight this."

"Why not?" Kefka asked, "You're always ruining my fun."

"Because, we don't have what it takes. We're so small," Terra met her companions gazes, "There's no way we could take on a god."

Bhunivelze glanced at her, "It's pleasing to see that one of you has some sense."

Terra glanced at him and continued, "How could we have been so stupid as to come here? It's not right. The people of this world need something to believe in. By destroying Bhunivelze we are removing that."

Lightning sighed, "I guess you're right."

Terra smiled. _She caught on! Yes!_ "We should just go."

Ignis nodded, "Let us go."

"What about Hope?" Snow asked.

Lightning looked at him, "Hope's too far gone."

"You're just going to give up on him?" Snow snapped.

"Snow!" Serah stepped between them, "Let's just go."

Snow growled but followed.

Noctis watched Terra carefully as she watched her companions and friends leave the space, back into the real world. Noctis was the last to leave before her.

"And what about you, Hero?" Kefka snickered.

"I know what I have to do now," Terra closed her eyes and summoned all of her power, even the part of it she had difficulty controlling.

"What are you doing?" Kefka squeaked.

"Stop her," Bhunivelze ordered.

Terra bottled all of that power into the smallest space she could fit it in. She began to glow and float above the ground.

Kefka's eyes widened, "I haven't seen this in a while!"

"Exclude Hope," Terra whispered to herself, "Break the chains that bond him but leave him unharmed. He must return home. He has the others waiting for him on the other side." In an explosion of power Terra, Bhunivelze and Kefka were disintegrated.

Hope opened his eyes. He was lying face down in a meadow. The sun was warm at his back and he vaguely heard someone calling his name.

"Hope!"

Hope pushed himself up to his hands and knees, "What happened? Where am I?"

Vanille was on her knees next to him, "You're okay! We were scared for a bit. I'm not sure what happened. We just saw a bright flash of white and then we opened our eyes in this meadow."

Hope's eyes widened, "Terra?! Where's Terra?!"

"Terra?" Vanille looked around, "I don't know honestly."

Hope got to his feet and went looking for Lightning. He found her sitting with Serah, Snow, Cloud, Noctis, and Celes. He approached them, "Where's Terra?"

Noctis looked away and remained silent.

Serah shook her head, "She's not here." She held up a crystal heart with the words _Now you can live happily in this world. You won't have to fight anymore _inscribed across it, "We found this though."

"She's dead?" Hope asked.

"Not necessarily," Lightning nodded to Serah, "It could be similar to Serah's crystal tear."

"Meaning we could find her again," Prompto put his arms on Noctis' head and smiled at Hope.

Hope nodded, "Alright. I don't think we can live in a church anymore."

"That's why Tifa, Fang and Rinoa and Squall went looking for a place we all can be," Cloud explained.

Hope nodded.

"Hope!" Maqui grinned at him, "You wouldn't believe what I just discovered."

"What?" Hope asked.

Maqui dragged him away.

Lightning smiled. _Thank you Terra. We're all family now. In some ways you and I were the same. We will do whatever it takes to protect our family._


End file.
